Signiferis mortis et Aeterna lux
by orion's shining star
Summary: World ruled by Dark, where Light is forced into hiding. Resistance is about to begin, love is to be discovered and betrayal to be committed. -There is a video for this fanfiction on my youtube account-revolution6790 : Hermione/Bellatrix, some Hermione/Fleur
1. Conversation of a mad man

Hello everyone.

This is my new story, I really hope you'll like it. I've thought about writing it for quite some time and seeing how Hourglass and No one mourns the wicked will be finished soon, I decided that it was the time to bring you a new story.

Note 1- Harry Potter collection you know doesn't exist in this story. Here, I create history and characters you know will probably be modified.

Note 2- If I'd own something big as Harry Potter collection I'd be on Malta or in Paris right now having fun. Since I'm not, we can safely presume I don't own anything.

Special thanks- Like I said this was in my head for months now, actually 5 and half months, but I haven't started to write it because there was always something missing. Now I found it- this story's plot was inspired by _movie The Help_ ( I recomend it deeply) and romance in this story was inspired by _crumpledquill's video Resistance_. Every video is amazing, but Muse and Bellamione in one left me simply breathless. Thank you very much for inspiration. Big thanks to Asher Henry, my beta :D the fastest and the best beta reader you'll find

And now, the story :)

WARNING- THIS STORY CONTAINS MATURE SITUATIONS, BLACK HUMOR AND ABSURD SITUATIONS AT SOME PARTS. SO IF YOU'RE OFFENDED BY ANY OF THIS, YOU PROBABLY SHOULDN'T READ THIS STORY!

* * *

><p><strong>Proulouge (this should be a conversation, but just from one side-you'll get it)<br>**

Every wizard and every witch remember the stories they were told by their parents or their grandparents when they were little. In those stories good always won.

But I'm afraid that our story doesn't begin with happines. Quite the opposite, it begins with terror, with bad ending of a epic begining.

Tom Marvolo Riddle, a cruel and vicius man better known as Voldemort has managed to overrule the forces of good and force them into hidding. He and his most closest Deah Eaters rule the Wizarding world spreading the horor and hunting Muggles down. Most of the Pureblooded wizards had joined him and accepted him as a ruler to save their lives, ones that didn't are hidding even today. Yes, even today- 11 years later.

Some say that Voldemort is indeed a good ruler who gives his people everything they need and you could say that it is the truth. Every man and every woman who are loyal to him are protected and being taken care of. People aren't hungry and they have jobs, he is not a fool to risk a mutany because of such simple things as food or money. So what is so bad about that man, you ask?

His deeds, my friend, are what condems him- cruelty he posses has never been seen, paranoia that lives in his mind caused hundreds deaths of the innocent, jeloausy and fear drove him to kill good and skilled wizards- loyal to him or not. His mistrust lead him to believe only one person in this world, his right hand- Bellatrix Black.

Of course you heard of her, you old fool. She's the Bringer of death, Devils offspring, cruel and sadistic that one is- like her master. Some said she's his wife, but I've been close enough, too close and too long for my liking to know that she isn't his wife. She prefers the company of other women and her madness can even make Voldemort flinch so he never tried anything. She was one of the most important commanders during the First war, she brought him victory experts say. Whenever he is doing something, she rules in his name and judging by the laws they legislated lately I'd say she's in command now.

He is rather paranoid and he tries to make himself immortal so I would say that makes him busy. It's his curse, wanting to rule. He fought for it and practiced his whole life and now that he is on the throne he's not ruling but looking for a time frame, for eternity.

Yes, I presume it's evident from my talk that I'm a little crazy. Speak up you old fool, my hearing isn't good anymore! Ahhh, no he didn't always look like a shaved, snake nosed infant. He was alright looking 11 years ago, but during a fight or something he ended up looking like he is now. In fact, there is an interesting legend about that. Some say that he tried to do an unforgivable thing, yes yes he killed people with Unforgivable curses, I know! But he never tried to kill an infant with you know which curse. The ancient laws tell that every man and every woman who tried to kill an infant with Killing curse will sufere death by the same curse they casted.

I know he didn't die! He wouldn't be the strongest wizard of all time if he died. It's a legend, if you don't want to hear it I'll stop. Alright, but stop interrrupting, it will loose effect if you'll keep bagering me with questions. The legend says that a young married couple ,who fought against Voldemort, hid in abbonded house in the middle of a forest. Voldemort had just won the war and declaired himself a ruler, but his bliss was interrupted by storyteller who shouted in the middle of the town square that his executioner was born today. He killed woman on the spot, but it was her words that had hunted him, so he sent a search party to locate children born that day. Problem was that not one single child was born in hospitals that day. He figured out that the child has to be a mudblood because they were the ones hiding and that was the only reason why a woman wouldn't give birth in a hospital. He searched for over a year, but he had found the abonded house in the middle of a forest. He and Bellatrix Black went there and executed the family, Voldemort himself killed the child, but that not without the cost. He lost a part of his power and it left him looking like he looks now. There is still hope, maybe he killed the wrong child.

What? The Muggles, yes. In first months all Muggles that were hunted down were either killed or inprisent, but later Voldemort decided that they are to become servients in Ministy, cleaners of the streets and slaves in factories. Ones who weren't captured imigrated to different countries or went to Muggle world. Those crazy enough who stayed are hidding in undergrounds who, just like rats, come out only to eat. Terrible life that it, I tell you. Dehumanisation and a life I wouldn't wish to a mouse.

Hurry now, my old friend, I hear somebody calling my name.

* * *

><p>''Mr. Slughorn!'' a nurse of a St. Mungo's pshyatric ward called<p>

''Yes?'' man asked looking up

''I brought you your potion Mr. Slughorn.''she said slowly

''Alright.'' he responded and drank it

''How are you feeling today?''

''Much better now, that the wind is changing.'' Horace Slughorn smiled ''It'll bring new order.'' he smiled

''I think we should move you back inside.'' said confused nurse more worried about the spark in man's eyes then on his ranting.

* * *

><p>Now, do I have you intrigued or you don't like it? Tell me about it and review :)<p> 


	2. Hogwarts School and young MrPotter

First real chapter of our story is here :)

You're about to be introduced with new Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>Albus Dumbledore sipped his tea as he looked over the ground of Hogwarts. It has been 11 years since they lost the war and since Voldemort started to rule. It was a downright shame that Hogwarts, which once numbered thousand of students now had only few hundreds. What was worse is that they had to hide their exsistance from Voldemort and Death Eaters, that was the reason the school has been transferred to Scotland, far away from reach of Death Eaters. Not far enough for them to stop worrying about Death Eaters, but enough to live safetly under the protections the strongest witches and wizards of the Light put on the castle.<p>

Hogwarts was not the same school it was before, they lacked a House of Slytherin which became a school for itself in London under the guidence of Death Eaters, children who attented Hogwarts were chosen by the School council and school itself had much more employees. Person can rightfuly call Hogwarts a town, because the most of the children who finish their schooling never leave the Hogwarts grounds, they become teachers in training or Aurors in training, experts for a branch of magic such as Herbiology, Charms, itc. The castle is divided in two parts for children in school and people who had already finished school, of course it isn't strict division but mere a certanty that parents or older sibling don't interfere in the work of professors. People were of course free and they could spend their time with their families if they wished to.

''New school year will start again in a week.'' stated Minerva ''Don't you think it is the time to collect the boy from the Muggle world?''

''I believe that the time has come. Kingsley and I are going to pick him up this evening.'' answered Albus

''You seem troubled.'' Minerva noticed ''What is wrong?''

''With him and without him we have a low chances to win.'' sighed Albus ''Few hundreds of students and few hundreds of grown ups. That's all our strenght.''

''Hundreds and hundreds give thousand and some.''

''Thousand and some against hundred thousands.'' Albus shook his head ''I believe in our goal Minerva and I believe that the justice will win, but I'm afraid that I'm sending them in death.''

''You're not forcing anyone to fight Albus, they have a choice.'' Minerva argued ''This boy lived, you finding him was a miracle. They are possible, you always believed in them, don't stop now when we need you the most.''

''Maybe I should admit something Minerva. I hadn't found Harry that night. Person brought him to me.'' Dumbledore sighed

''Who?'' asked Minerva in shock

''I do not know, but it was a Death Eater. They brought him to me with a letter in which stated that he survived Killing curse that Voldemort casted. I wouldn't believe in it, but the boy indeed had a scar which can be left only by Killing curse.'' Albus finished

''Why would a Death Eater save his lafe?'' asked Minerva ''Why they hadn't finished him off?''

''Ancient magic forbids the act and if one tries to kill an infant, the curse is mirrored into the caster. Voldemort lost a part of his power that night and that was the night he started to look how he looks today. I don't think that there is someone crazy enough to try and kill an infant, well except Voldemort''

* * *

><p>''Ready, Kingsley?'' asked Albus as he approached him<p>

''As I'll ever be.'' Kingsley nodded

Albus and Kingsley appareted in Muggle suburbs and knocked on Dursley's doors.

''Who are you? What do you want?'' asked a little fat man with greesed mustaches peeking behind slightly opened door

''We are here to speak with you Mr. Dursley about young Mr. Potter.'' stated Albus

''Why? What did he do?''

''He hasn't done anything, sir. We would like to discuse further living arrangments of Mr. Potter.'' said Kingsley ''His parents left the instructions before their death in which it was stated that he would attend Hogwarts school. We are here today to notify you that Mr. Potter has been accepted.''

''We don't want you and your kind in our house! Harry isn't going anywhere!'' Vernon Dursley exclaimed

''Sir, it will be most benefetory for both sides if we just talk and resolve this in peace.'' Dumbledore said calmly

''Vernon, who is at the door?'' asked female voice from inside of a house

''Nobody.'' said Vernon looking in the direction of his wife.

''If we can't resolve this in peacefull maner, I guess we'll have to look for another solution.'' stated Kingsley and when Vernon turned his head towards two men he was met with a wand pressed against his neck.

''Come on in.'' said Vernon

''Thank you, Mr. Dursley'' Albus thanked

Vernon, Petunia, Albus and Kingsley sat at the dinner table.

''What do you want from us?'' asked Petunia ''Haven't we suffered enough from your witchcraft? My stupid sister died because of magic!''

''I know you consider Harry a burden for your family.'' Albus started ''We are here to offer you a possability of removing that burden. He is a wizard and his place is among us, he has been accepted in Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry and he needs to take his place in Wizarding world.''

''We won't pay for it!'' said Vernon furiously

''Nobody said you have to pay for it Mr. Dursley. Harry's parents taken care of that during their lives. The only thing you need to do is ask Harry to join us as we need to talk with him about this.'' Kingsley said

''Harrrryyy!'' Vernon yelled, much to displeasure of others

''Yes, sir?'' asked Harry as he stepped into the kitchen

''This people are here to talk to you, boy! Sit down!'' ordered Vernon.

''Good evening.'' greeted Harry as he sat down

''Harry, I am Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. This is Kingsley, one of employees in our school.'' started Albus

''Hello Harry.'' nodded Kingsley

''We are here to inform you that you have been accepted in our school.''

''Wizardry? As in magic?'' Harry ask in disbelief

''Yes, Harry. You are a wizard, just like me and Kingsley. Your parents were also wizards and their wish was for you to attend Hogwarts, but the decision is yours Harry. You have to choose between staying in Muggle world or going with us in Wizarding world.'' finished Albus

''You never told me I was a wizard! How could you not tell somethig this important!''exclaimed Harry looking at his aunt

''You insolate, little brat! You are lucky we accepted you in our house at all!'' Vernon yelled

''Enough!'' said Dumbledore stopping Vernon's yell ''What is done is done, Mr. Dursley you are a poor excuse for a Muggle man and I was relucent in giving Harry to you, but you are only alive family Harry has left and I had no options. You have treated him with nothing but disrespect and humiliation he never desirved, so you will stay silent until this meeting is over. Muffliato!'' he pointed his want at Vernon and Petunia who started to panic seeing how they can not produce a sound.

''Now boy, do you wish to come with us to Hogwarts? I won't decieve you, times in Wizarding world are hard and it's not entirly safe but we will look after you.''

''If I go with you, will I have to come back here?'' asked Harry

''No Harry. You will never have to return if you don't wish to.''

''Alright, I'll go.''

''Excellent.'' smiled Dumbledore.

* * *

><p>Harry is alive as you can see :) And he's coming in Wizarding world- but nothing is ever as it seems, isn't it? I know this chapter explained more then previous one did, I hope you like the story and that you want me to continue. Please read and review :)<p> 


	3. Bellatrix Black

Here we go with a second chapter- meet Bellatrix Lestrange :)

Thank you for ur reviews :** Hourglass and No one mourns the wicked will be updated within few days

!WARNING-THERE IS AN ABSURD SITUATION WITH A PERSON WHO DID AWFUL THINGS IN REAL WORLD, SO IF THIS BOTHERS YOU, PLEASE SKIP THIS CHAPTER!

* * *

><p>I hear a purring next to me and I know it's time to wake up. I hate Mondays, especially when I have to rule England. Voldemort is again trying to find a way to become immortal, even though I do not understand why out of all people he wants to be immortal. Ruling this forever? Only comfort in his endless searching is that if he indeed becomes immortal, he'll want to rule all Wizarding world, not just this part. That means war and I love wars, all the chaos and adrenaline is all I live for.<p>

As the purring keeps getting stronger I feel a slightlest lick on my cheek. ''I'm awake, are you happy now?'' I look at my kitty cat

''It's cold outside the bed, so I'll stay in it for few minutes.'' my kitty wasn't pleased about ignoring her need for food

Iuguolo is my faithful friend for many years, she knows my moves and my moods. She's smarter then most of people I know, she's always happy to see me when I come back and she is simply beautiful to look at.

''Does my kitty want to go at work with me?'' she purred contently. I guess it was time to get up.

* * *

><p>''Good morning Madame Black.'' Rod says I nodd politely back, not really caring for the man my father wanted me to marry<p>

''Madame Black, you have a meeting in 20 minutes.'' said April, my assistent? Voldemorts head of office? I don't remember. ''German consult is waiting for you in your office.''

''Hitler?''

''That would be the one.''

'' He's really demented, that one. He has strangest ideas, from the report I read last weak it was obvious that he had done some big shit in Muggle world. He's trouble, I don't like troubles on my shift.''

''Good morning.'' What is with the mustaches? Honestley? The way he dress, I would say he's been in that filthy world for too long.

''Good morning, to what do I owe this pleasure?''

''I hoped Dark Lord would be back for the meeting.''

''He's busy at the moment. I rule while he's away, so everything you needed to tell him you can tell me.''

''Alright, I only wanted to present you my plan for attack on Muggle world.'' This guy is serious, he really is.

''Did you ever talk with Voldemort about this before?'' I ask

''No, Madame. Dark Lord had always been clear that I need to have everything planned and presented to him if I wanted his support.'' he said ''It's finally done, everything is in that folder.''

''You do understand that with current political situation, local and international, it's very unlikely for this plan to be put into action.''

''I'm a patient man, Madame.'' Crazy man I would say.

''Very well Mr. Hitler. I'll look into it.'' I said dismisevly

''Good day, Madame.'' I nodded.

This is the reason I hate Mondays, I always have to deal with lunitics on Monday.

''Ahhh!'' I look up to see very frightened April looking behind me. In a second I turn around pointing my wand at intrudioner. My kitty cat?

''April, what is the matter? This is my kitty cat.''

''Madame, that is not a kitty cat, that's a bloody panthere.'' I roll my eyes

''Well I don't question your choice of pets, do I?''

''No Madame, was the meeting succeesful?'' she slipps back in her subordinate position

''Define succeesful?''

''That bad?'' she asked sympathasing

''Send best Death Eater after him.'' I said and she nodded mutely

''I know now why German parliament sent him here. So they wouldn't have to deal with him!'' I shook my head ''Has this man ever heard of honest game or even better decient death? I'm always up for torture, but I have lines.''

''You do?''

''You sound surprised.''

''My deepes apologieses.'' she answered in submission

''I understand, I have a reputation and very true reputation. I am a heatless sadist, but like I said there are more ways to skin a cat.'' Iuguolo hissed behind me

''You know mommy would never skined you.'' I smiled

''Like you managed to persuade Dark Lord into stop slaughtering Muggles?'' who does she think she is?

''I did no such a thing. I suggested that we put those filthy mudbloods in some use.''I replyed darkly

''It was and still is a win-win-win-loose situation- Voldemort is pleased because mudbloods aren't allowed to do magic, purebloods are pleased because they can continues their lives without a fear of a war breaking on the streets and I'm pleased because I don't need to spend my days in mud and rain. Mudbloods got a thicker end, I'm afraid. But in every war there has to be a looser.'' I shrugged

''You didn't like the war, Madame?'' she asked little more cautionsly then before

''I adore war April, it's what keeps me alive. It's the weather conditions I despise sometimes.''

* * *

><p>''Done with the ruling for today?'' smiled Narcissa<p>

''I suppose I am.'' I planked myself on the couch ''I do not understand why Voldemort likes to rule so much. It's just a pain in the ass for me.''

''I think you are only person who hates ruling this much. What is so bad about it?'' she asked shooking her head slightly

''I need to be polite.'' at her quirked eyebrow I growled ''In a way.''

''I don't think you have it in you, at all.''

''Of course I do, 15 years in Black house thought me how to behave against my nature.''

''You were very bad in it.'' Narcissa commented dryly and I just smiled at her subtile comments

''Any special reason for extra frustration?'' I asked in ironically nice way ''Would you like me to summon some Death Eater for you to shag? Or should I call escort from brothel?''

''Yes, just laugh! I don't see anything funny about my baby going away!'' I frown at that

''Where is Draco going?''

''He'll be attending Slytherin school of Pure Magic.''

''I don't see a reason why you are so aggitated.''

''You don't know how it is to protect a child!" Narcissa shot back

_''Why are we doing this? They aren't real threat.''_

_''Of course they are Bellatrix, you heard that storyteller! He was born on 31st of July and he is born to kill me! I will not have it!'' Voldemort said_

_''You can not kill an infant. Ancient magic will kill you.''_

_''It won't! There is always a way to do this right! The act will take away amount of my power but I'll live!'' he said triumphialy_

_''Why don't you just take him as your own? Raise him like your son, you'd have a powerful ally.''_

_''I won't need someone to enhrit my throne, I'll be immortal. The boy will die today, is that clear Bellatrix?'' he asked_

_''Clear enough Voldemort.''_

_''You are the only one who can call me by my name and get away with it.'' he shook his head  
><em>

_''Avadra Kadevra!'' I heard a yell and spell hit my defence sheld I managed to put up a second before_

_''Avadra Kadevra!'' the man was dead_

_''That was the father?''_

_''Yes.'' Voldemort said as he entered the house_

_''Be brave Harry'' were the words woman said as we barged in the nursery room. Lilly was standing in front of a baby in a crib. She glanced at me when she looked I was standing next to Voldemort._

_''Is this neccesary?''_

_''He will not be my death! Avada Kedavra!'' yelled Voldemort as he sent curse on them. I put a protection spell on them, but they both fell. I knew they weren't dead, so I hurried to them putting muffliato and bonding spell on Lilly and the boy. I looked at Lilly first, her eyes closed, then at the boy whose eyes were wide open but he was turned other way from Voldemort._

_''They're dead.'' I said turning around with wand in my hand just in case he saw it. But he couldn't see it, he was on his knees clearly in pain. I started to go to him but he put cloak in front of his face._

_''Of course they are. I was born to rule this world.'' he said chuckling as he appareted_

_I momentaly removed spelles and ran to Lilly on the floor._

_''Lilly?''_

_''Bellatrix? You helped us'' she breathed and looked towards crib ''You saved my son, you saved Harry. Thank you.''_

_''Lilly, lie still I need to heal you enough for you to stay alive until we get to a proper healer.''_

_''Protect Harry, please. Protect him, promise.'' she breathed. I heard a heavy thump on my right. Severus Snape on his knees._

_''Promise.'' she pleaded_

_''I promise I'll protect him.'' I said and she nodded._

_''Lily, stay with us.'' I heard Severus say but she didn't stay. She died looking into Severus eyes._

_When I picked up a child, light blue spark was created between us._

_''He is connected to you'' said Severus as if I haven't seen it ''You saved his life, didn't you?''_

_''There was no reason for killing them.'' I shrugged ''I'm afraid I wasn't fast enough to save them both.''_

_''You have to give him a token.''_

_''Why?'' I asked pulling little boy closer_

_''It'll be his lucky charm in life, after all, it was you who saved his life.''_

_''Alright, I'll gave him something of mine.'' I said as I disapparated_

_I apparated in my bedroom and put small boy on my bed. He was crying a bit, which is normal seeing that his mother just died. He could not understand it, but he could feel it._

_''It's alright, little dwarf. I promised I'll protect you and I will. You and I will go to Albus Dumbledore, he will protect you.'' I said as I pulled my long, black cloak._

_I pulled out my wand and casted a simple spell on the boy ''Just like your father.'' I muttered as I created pair of glasses. I took two small diamants from my necklace, birdy on lace around my neck was now missing eyes and put it in boys glasses._

_I wrapped the child and apparated in front of 12 Grimauld place, I knew Dumbledore was there talking to Sirius. He walked out with his wand pointing at me and then he saw me carring a child and he looked at me in confuse. Why would a Death Eater save a child?_

_I walked to him and without a single word give him a child. I moved few stepps back and apparated, leaving behind boy and a letter._

''You are absolutley right, I do not know how to take care of a child. I just took care of you and Andromeda whole my life.'' I say as my memory ceased

''You left the house when you were 15!''

''Don't forget Cissy! Don't forget that I protected you from them. Don't forget I made the nightmares go away Cissy. I was yours and Andromeda's mother.''

''Mother would turn in her grave if she knows you're speaking about Andromeda.'' Cissy scolded

''Mother has rotten years ago Cissy, there is nothing to turn anymore.'' I say and leave the room

As I enter my house, I found letter my owl delievered to me. Hitler is dead, that was great. I don't have to read his plans and can safely burn them knowing that Voldemort will never find out about his plans.

* * *

><p>Yes, maybe it was little crazy to put one of the biggest criminals in human history in this story, but I really needed one famous, bad character for point to be made. This story will be full of politics and ,I hope, full of twists.<p>

Next Chapter spoiler- Hermione will be presented and Golden Trio will meet.

Please R&R!


	4. Hermione Granger

New chapter of our story- meet Hermione Granger :)

* * *

><p>Hermione Granger was 8 years old when her mother died and it was a shock she never fully recovered from. When she was 9, her father remarried to one of her mother's closest friend. She couldn't believe her father would move on so easily and forget her mommy. Two weeks before her 11th birthday her dad and Joan came home with news.<p>

''Hermione!'' her father called, after not getting any response he called again ''Hermione!''

''Yes father?'' Hermione questioned as she came down to the living room.

''We have great news'' Joan smiled.

''Sit Hermione'' her father pointed to the couch.

Hermione sighed and did as she was told to.

''We've been to the doctor's office today'' her father smiled. _Maybe I'll get lucky and she's dying._

''I'm pregnant.'' Joan smiled ''You'll get little brother or little sister.''

Hermione felt as the remains of her soul and her heart shattered into even smaller pieces. She wanted to cry, to scream, to hit them, but she as always stayed calm and asked in her usual cold tone

''Is that it? May I go now?''

Both her father and Joan were shocked at lack of any emotions.

''Yes, you can go.'' Her father said so quietly that if it wasn't for moving his lips Hermione would never knew she got the permission to leave.

''Am I allowed to go and play in park? I did my homework and everything I needed to.'' She asked as she stood up. Her father only nodded, his eyes filled with tears seeing his only daughter without any emotion towards him.

Hermione exited her house and the moment she was at the end of the street she ran towards the park, tears streaming down her face. It was almost 7 pm and park was completely deserted as she expected it to be. She ran towards the bench on other side of the park only to collapse on it and start sobbing loudly.

* * *

><p>Minerva McGonagall was a woman with very few things she enjoyed in life and most of those things were gone now. However, a stroll in the muggle world was still there for her enjoyment. Things have changed in past two decades, their lives as wizards and witches were reduced into a small fraction of what they once were. People found hope again in their families or friends at Hogwarts- she smiled at the thought of how they became small population. She enjoyed life with her friends, but during the First war she has lost her family and she never truly got over it. So whenever she felt down she took a stroll in the muggle world; taking in their simple lives and sometimes happy families.<p>

This evening Minerva was met with something unusual- as she was passing through beautiful park she heard sobs. Thinking that someone could be in trouble, she hurried in direction of the sound. She was surprised when she found small girl lying on bench in fetal position, sobbing loudly. She hurried towards the girl.

''Hey, are you alright?'' asked Minerva as she gently reached to the girl.

Hermione was startled as she jumped away from the voice, moving into sitting position slightly scared it was someone who knew her.

''It's okay, I won't harm you.'' Minerva offered.

Hermione looked at the older woman looking at her with sorrow and compassion. For the first time in three years she looked into eyes that reminded her of her mother; she moved and hugged older woman, starting to cry on her shoulder.

Minerva was slightly surprised when she got positive reaction from small girl, so she hugged her tightly ''Shhh, it's alright, everything will be okay.'' She continued to whisper as she stroked girls hair trying to comfort her.

After few minutes, Hermione's sobs reduced and she pulled away from Minerva. ''I am sorry.''

''There is nothing to be sorry about. Why don't you tell me why you cried?'' offered Minerva.

''I really shouldn't be speaking with strangers.'' said Hermione quietly.

''Well, if you tell your troubles to someone, you'll feel better.''

''What if you tell my father what I said? I'll be in trouble.'' stated Hermione.

Minerva noticed how girl flinched at mention of her father.

''I'm not from around here so there are no worries for that. Look, if you want to tell me okay and if you don't want to tell me it is also alright.'' smiled Minerva ''Can you at least tell me what your name is?''

''Hermione Granger. What is yours?''

''Minerva McGonagall.''

''What do you do in life?'' Hermione questioned.

''I'm professor in private school.'' Minerva answered ''And what do you do?''

''I go to school. I'm the best in my class.'' smiled Hermione.

''Well, if you're the best in your class then you obviously weren't crying because of school.''

''No, I cried because I want to go home.'' said Hermione looking at the grass.

''Well, I can walk you to your home. Just tell me where you live.'' offered Minerva.

''I can't. I don't have home anymore'' said Hermione. ''It disappeared when my mom died. My dad married Joan and he doesn't like me anymore.''

''Just because your mom passed away, doesn't mean your dad can't be happy. When somebody dies it's a terrible feeling but you have to move on.'' said Minerva.

''He waited for 9 months then he married her. She is sitting on my mom's chair in kitchen, she wants me to love her like I love my mom.'' Hermione said ''I hate them and I will run away.''

''Where will you go?'' questioned Minerva.

''To my grandma's house. She lives in Wales and there I can play disappearing again.'' Hermione smiled absently.

''Play disappearing?'' asked Minerva.

''When I want something to disappear I just think about it and it disappears.'' Hermione smiled brightly and asked ''Want to see?''

Minerva nodded and Hermione closed her eyes pointing to small statue few feet's away. The statue disappeared and Hermione opened her eyes. ''See I told you I can.''

''I can see that. Hermione, can you tell me what was your mother's name?'' Minerva asked slowly.

''Particia Demi Meracus.'' smiled Hermione. Minerva was in shock when she heard the name.

''Mrs. Minerva, do you know what time it is?'' Hermione asked.

''Little after 8.30.'' Minerva responded glancing at her pocket watch.

''I have to go home or I'll be in trouble.'' Hermione jumped on her feet. ''Thank you Mrs. Minerva'' she said and ran away.

Minerva hurried after the girl and put notice-me-not spell around herself. She followed Hermione into house.

''Where in the world were you?'' Minerva saw angry man in his late 30's standing in front of Hermione. He grabbed her by the arm and roughly shoved on the couch, ''You will accept that I'm married! You will love this child, do you understand?'' he screamed at poor child who curled up in the corner of the couch.

Minerva flinched at his attitude and yelling, but was surprised to find Joan, as Hermione called her in the park, leaning on door frame looking at situation and smiling slightly. Minerva then saw familiar face smiling from the photograph on fireplace- Demetra Meracus, her former student, holding her daughter Hermione Granger.

Minerva saw enough and backed away, exiting at the back door and disapparating.

* * *

><p>''Albus!'' Minerva called as she entered Headmaster's office.<p>

''Minerva'' greeted a smiling Albus Dumbledore. ''To what do I owe this pleasure?''

''I need a favor.''

* * *

><p>Hermione came down into the kitchen and silently sat on her chair taking toast and some butter. Her father was reading newspaper and drinking coffee, while Joan was looking through some catalogues searching for new clothes.<p>

''I thought I told you already not to come down here if you cannot behave'' said her father.

''Good morning.'' Hermione replied looking up from her plate, a bruise under her left eye slowly forming.

''Why do you make me do that?'' asked her father putting the newspapers down. ''Why do you have to be so cold to us? That makes me sad and angry.''

''I'm sorry father'' said Hermione.

''There you go again!'' he yelled and smashed his cup into the wall behind Hermione's back. Before he could continue a knock on the door interrupted him.

Joan got up and went to the door while he muttered to Hermione to clean the mess up and went after his wife.

''Dear, these people want to speak with you.'' Joan said as she allowed Minerva and Albus to enter the house.

''We aren't interested in any hippy movement or any peace crap.'' he said quickly.

''Good, because we aren't either'' responded Albus with small smile. ''I'm professor Dumbledore and this is professor McGonagall. We are here to speak with you and Hermione.''

''How do you know my daughter?'' Charles asked.

''Mr. Granger, we have followed your daughter's progress in school for a few years now'' Minerva started ''and we wish to accept her in our privet school.''

''And what school is that?'' asked Joan.

''Is there any place we could discuss this privately Mr. Granger?" asked Albus ignoring Joan's question. ''Professor McGonagall will speak with Hermione while we discuss this arraignment. Our school is one of the best in the world Mr. Granger, and trust me when I say this is a one-time chance for your family.''

''Very well, professor Dumbledore. Follow me to my work room'' Charles said. ''Joan, please make tea for our guests and introduce professor McGonagall to Hermione.''

The moment Dumbledore and Mr. Granger left the room, Minerva casted spell on Joan, freezing her in a way. She made her way to the kitchen where she found Hermione trying to clean a nasty coffee stain off the wall. She noticed few small parts of coffee cup on the floor which Hermione obviously put on a pile to clean up later.

''Would you like my help with that?'' Minerva asked and Hermione jumped her eyes widening at familiar voice.

''What are you doing here? Did you tell my father what I said?'' she asked with fear in her eyes.

''No, I haven't sweet girl'' Minerva responded. ''I came to offer you something. Remember I said I work as a professor?'' Hermione nodded. ''Well I work in a special school in a different world. You showed me how you can make things disappear Hermione. Would you like me to show you something?'' Hermione nodded again.

Minerva smiled and pulled her wand out pointing at smashed cup on the floor and coffee stain on the wall. She mumbled two words and stain disappeared while cup repaired itself.

''How did you do that?'' asked Hermione.

''Just like you made that statue disappear. With magic'' Minerva smiled. ''Hermione, you are a witch and I'm giving you a chance to go away from here and to the wizarding world. You would be attending Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where I myself teach one class. You would be there for nine months and if you choose to- for most of the summer as well.''

''That would mean I don't have to come back here.'' said Hermione.

''Yes, that would mean you don't have to come back here for more then a week or two a year.'' smiled Minerva.

''When can we go?'' asked Hermione.

''The moment you pack your things.''

* * *

><p>''Welcome to a new school year here at Hogwarts.'' Dumbledore said greeting his students and continued with his speech. Then it came time for sorting hat to do its job- Hermione started to tremble when McGonagall called her name. The silly hat started to wiggle on her head and then said loudly: ''Gryffindor!''<p>

Hermione ran to her table and sat next boy who immediately greeted her ''Hi, my name is Harry.''

''Hi'' she shook his hand, ''I'm Hermione.''

''I'm Ron'' the boy sitting opposite of her said.

She smiled ''Nice to meet you.''

* * *

><p>Well, I do hope you like it :D Please review and let me know what you think ;)<p> 


	5. Hermione is growing up

Hi everyone, I am terrible towards you sometimes, especially with this story. But I will do my best to make it up to you by updating more regularly. Thank you for all reviews- you always make me keep going :)

yamiperv - well technically, there is only one school in Wizarding world- Slytherin and it's only for pure bloods. Hogwarts doesn't legally exist and it's more as a safe place to hide from Voldemort then a school.

This chapter- Hermione's growing up! There is slight mention of her having crush on Fleur.

* * *

><p>Introduction to a new life-<p>

**First year at Hogwarts**

* * *

><p>Golden trio; that was the name Harry, Ron, and Hermione were known by at the end of their first year at Hogwarts.<br>Hermione wrote to her father once a month, just as she had promised to Minerva, and only because she promised to Minerva. Hermione found Hogwarts endearing; all that magic surrounding them, families living in peace was what her heart yearned for. The only problem was that she was not a part of any family, even though Weasley's welcomed her into their life, she had to admit that.

''Something on your mind Hermione?'' asked very familiar voice of older professor.

''Professor'' smiled Hermione as she looked away from beautiful landscape to look at older woman.

''Hermione, what's troubling you?'' Hermione herself knew that Minerva only called her by her first name when she was very worried.

''Nothing.'' said Hermione.

''Don't lie to me, girl'' Minerva said. ''You know better than that.'' she smiled slightly.

''I love it here,'' smiled Hermione, ''but sometimes...''she paused ''sometimes I wish I belong somewhere, like Ron. He has such wonderful family and Harry has Sirius now...'' she trailed off.

''And you have me'' said Minerva. ''Walk with me.'' Hermione stood up from cold rock wall she was sitting on and followed Minerva

''I've spoken with Albus some time ago,'' starting Minerva not mentioning that the conversation took place 6 months ago when school started, ''He granted me permission to become your guardian.'' She stopped and turned looking at the small, cute girl with big brown eyes

''Really?'' asked Hermione in shock. ''You want me to stay with you?'' she asked in small voice lowering her head and looking at the floor.

Minerva knelt in front of small girl, put her hand under her chin to make her look into her eyes. ''Hermione, there's nothing I want more then you staying with me.''

Hermione hugged her tightly.

* * *

><p><strong>Second year at Hogwarts<strong>

Ron, Hermione, and Harry fully enjoyed their childhood- they practiced spells around their back yards even though all three of them were scolded for it afterwards. Hermione enjoyed listening to Minerva's stories about the Hogwarts that was, how its boundaries ended with the wall that surrounded it, which was very different from what Hogwarts is now. Small family houses surrounded Hogwarts, not to mention the Forbidden forest and Devil's lake.

As second year students they finally got to a subject Hermione called 'worth studying'. They were finally met with the history of the wizarding world, especially latest history so they could better understand what kind of world they would face if they ever wondered off on their own.

''No wonder no one leaves this place.'' said Hermione as she ate her dinner.

''What do you mean?'' asked Minerva looking at her strangely.

''I had History today'' mentioned Hermione, ''And my professor explained what kind of world is surrounding Hogwarts. It's horrible!'' exclaimed Hermione. ''They would make me their slave!''

''I doubt they would.'' Minerva said. ''However, honey, you're wrong.''

''How do you mean I'm wrong?'' asked Hermione confused.

''Well, you stated no one leaves Hogwarts, which isn't true.'' said Minerva.

''Why would anyone want to leave Hogwarts to live in that world?'' Hermione asked.

''No animal is built to live in captivity'' said Minerva. ''To be surrounded with walls and restrictions. It's not a natural habitat and some go away wanting to feel life.''

''But they aren't safe there.'' Hermione said.

''Honey, if you think there is a place where a person is safe you're wrong'' Minerva stated. ''Besides, I have news,'' she said, quickly changing the subject, ''Albus allowed me to start tutoring you on your own history and literature. I'll soon go to Muggle world to collect some of the books I'm missing in order to properly educate you.''

''Really?'' asked Hermione happy ''I can't wait!''

* * *

><p><strong>Third year at Hogwarts<strong>

Golden trio had become favorites among all of Hogwarts. They were respected by professors, worshipped by their peers and adored by other parents. Hermione remembered how her mother would say- 'you have to be yourself, not what others want you to be.'

While Ron's and Harry's heads were getting higher in the clouds daily, hers was still on her shoulders, her feet firmly on the ground. She had also noticed how both Ron and Harry, among other boys, had started to court her or to be specific- looking at her while drooling and making inappropriate comments.

Hermione turned thirteen years and her beauty has started to become a stunning young woman. That wasn't lost on anyone, not even Minerva who noticed more and more similarities Hermione had with her mom.

Hermione stared out the window, what wasn't her habit during classes, but she spotted two beautiful birds flying happily in the sky. She smiled at the thought of flying freely. 'Lucky birds.'

''It is very inappropriate for a young lady not to have a husband and kids'' said the professor. ''It's in a woman's blood to create family; it's in her nature to protect her kids. Of course, if she could be of use for greater good then by all means she should help, but only if it didn't interfere with her family.''

''What if someone doesn't want kids?'' asked Hermione.

''I've never met a person who didn't want kids'' her professor smiled awkwardly. ''Those people do not exist, they are unnatural.'' she finished and went back to her teaching.

Hermione sat in armchair by the window. Minerva watched her brow furrow few times while her face showed different emotions that had travelled with her thoughts.

''What is it?'' Minerva asked startling Hermione.

''What is what?'' asked Hermione swallowing hard. Minerva moved and sat in front of Hermione on a chair.

''I've know you for quite some time.'' Minerva stated. ''You always start with this defense mechanism- playing stupid or defending yourself for the things you've never been accused of. So let's skip all that. What's going on?''

''I had a class today.'' started Hermione and at Minerva's nod she continued ''Sociology studies.'' she offered.

''What happened on the class?'' asked Minerva not liking where this was going.

''We talked about society, here at Hogwarts.'' Hermione started off a little hesitant. ''About woman's honor and marriage and life she's supposed to have.''

Minerva was taken aback, she wasn't aware that classes took that direction, but then again her colleague never talked much about what she taught. As subjects of today's class settle down in Minerva's mind, panic gripped her and she asked.

''Hermione, I want you to answer me now.'' Minerva stated, looking very serious. ''Nothing bad is going to happened but I want you to tell me the truth, alright?''

''Ok,'' nodded Hermione ''I promise.''

''Hermione,'' she swallowed, ''was the reason you're upset because you already lost your virginity?''

Hermione froze in shock for a second before saying loudly ''No!'' she shook her head. ''God, no!'' she paused, ''I'm not interested in that.''

''Hermione...'' Minerva said calling her bluff.

''I'm not.'' she said again. ''Boys don't really have that effect yet.'' she paused ''Lavander, Ginny, and all other girls talk about boys with sparkle in their eyes and say that they have butterflies in their stomach,'' she sighed ''I don't. I looked at boys and observed them and just no one caused anything, let alone butterfly feeling.''

''Hermione, I want you to tell me if any of the boys tried or tries anything.'' said Minerva ''It's nothing shameful in that, do you understand me?''

''I do.'' nodded Hermione ''They did try. Asking me out and making, comments.'' she paused, ''even Harry and Ron tried it. But I said they aren't going anywhere with it.''

Minerva wanted to ask more questions, but not wanting to confuse the young lady even more or making her uncomfortable she asked her.

''Was that what you didn't like about class?''

''I'm not against Hogwarts.'' said Hermione quickly.

''No one said you were honey.'' said Minerva taking Hermione's hands into her own. ''Now, tell me what is bothering you.''

''She said women should be good spouses, giving birth to children and if possible helping the society they live in.'' said Hermione.

''You disagree.'' Minerva stated.

Hermione nodded, ''I'm not a trophy.'' Tears fell down her cheeks, ''I'm not a trophy wife or daughter.'' she started to sob.

Minerva got up and hugged her tightly ''No, you're not. You are beautiful, smart and, generous young lady who will do as she pleases.'' Hermione continued to sob in Minerva's chest.

''Promise me.'' said Minerva. ''Listen to me, girl, you are not a property! Not of your father, nor of your future partner!'' said Minerva. ''Do you understand?''

Hermione nodded, but kept crying. After few minutes, Hermione calmed down and Minerva commanded ''Look at me.'' When Hermione complied she continued, ''There is no limit to your existence. All the limits are inside of your head- you can be imprisoned in a cell without light, but you can see everything if you want. Your mind will create your own reality, it'll give you hope. Because we have no limits and that scares us sometimes, that's why we run from it so much. You will live the life you want; never let anyone take that away from you. Don't settle for less, because you deserve the best.''

* * *

><p><strong>Fourth year at Hogwarts<strong>

Minerva took Hermione on a vacation after her third year. She decided Hermione need the change of scenery; especially after she found out how disappointed Hermione was in the world they live in. They were in Muggle Paris and they thoroughly enjoyed their vacation.

Hermione for the first time understood why boys hadn't had effect on her. It was girls that did. She was reading book on a distant shore of lake when she appeared.

''Bonjour'' said a beautiful blonde stepping out on a shore.

Hermione's heart started to beat so fast she though it would fly right out of her chest. The French woman was the most beautiful creature she had ever laid her eyes on, her body was made to be worshipped, and her eyes spoke to Hermione's and Hermione was swept away.

''I'm sorry, my french isn't that good.'' swallowed Hermione.

Other girl flashed her perfect smile and said ''Well, good thing my English is decent.''

Hermione and Fleur met on the shore every day and spent few hours together. They liked the same books and discussed them often, their schools, and friends as well. The second day Fleur kissed Hermione on her cheek wishing her good night. Hermione was smitten with Fleur's appearance and her mind. On the third day, Hermione gathered all of her Gryffindor bravery and kissed Fleur. Thankfully, Fleur responded in equal passion.

''I want you to teach me.'' said Hermione one afternoon out of blue.

''What?'' asked Fleur in her thick french accent.

''You know.'' Hermione blushed.

''Aren't you little too young for that?'' asked Fleur now serious, not wanting for Hermione to feel obligated to do anything she didn't want.

''I...''she paused blushing deeper, ''I'd like to learn how to please a woman.'' She swallowed hard ''But I'm not ready...for...''

''I get it.'' smiled Fleur, even though she was three years older than Hermione she didn't have experience herself, ''Even though I don't think it's fair, giving and not receiving I'm sure we'll think of something.'' Hermione smiled at that.

* * *

><p>''Ready to get back?'' asked Minerva smiling.<p>

''Yeah'' smiled Hermione. ''This trip answered many of my questions.'' she paused, ''Thank you'' she offered Minerva her brightest smile.

''Always a pleasure.'' smiled Minerva.

* * *

><p>I hope you like it, please review the chapter and let me know what you think! :)<p> 


	6. Hermione is growing up II

Here, we go with new chapter! Thank you so much for your reviews and support, you're great :D

Big thanks to Asher Henry, my beta :)

wild artemis- I do not know at the moment, but I have given it some thought and it's possible

deatheater09- maybe ;)

**Fourth year at Hogwarts**

* * *

><p>''Hermione, mom asked if you and professor McGonagall would like to come to dinner this Sunday.'' said Ron.<p>

''I'll ask her, but you know she's always happy to spend time with your family.'' Hermione responded.

''Sirius and I are coming as well.'' said Harry.

''Hey, you never told us how you spent your 14th birthday'' stated Ron. ''You were on vacation with McGonagall.''

Hermione smiled and said ''We were in muggle Paris.'' Hermione sighed ''The best time of my life.''

''C'mon, Hermione, we weren't there.'' said Harry ''It can't be the best time, when we're not there.''

* * *

><p>As much as Bellatrix hated ruling, she had to admit that there were advantages of it. For example she had access to every state secret, nobody ever checked up on what she did, not even Voldemort himself. People were too afraid knowing what she could do to ask any questions- so when she disappeared in the middle of the day or night no one ever asked where she was.<p>

So she found herself in front of a house in the woods.

The door opened and light shining a short distance from Bellatrix's feet. ''So you're coming in this year or what?''

Bellatrix smiled and entered the house to greet her sister. ''You look older.''

''I wasn't aware I am looking older than last week.'' smiled Andromeda.

''You've been crying.'' stated Bellatrix upon further inspection of her sister.

''That must explain the older look then.'' said Andromeda walking into kitchen.

''I'll take you to the Muggle world'' Bellatrix offered walking behind her. ''I know that the Ministry has more people controlling arrivals and departures, but you know I can go where ever I want whenever I want to.''

''Why would you do that?'' asked Andromeda. ''You're risking a lot.''

''I'm not risking anything.'' said Bellatrix. ''I'm ruler and if I want, I can kill anyone in my path.'' she stated proudly standing and then adding, ''I do not understand it. But I respect it because you're my sister. He was your husband and you have the right to visit his grave on the anniversary of his death.''

Tears slipped down Andromeda's cheeks as she hugged her older sister who, as always, welcomed her.

* * *

><p>''Did Ronald mention what the reason for this gathering?'' asked Minerva as she and Hermione made their way towards Weasley house.<p>

''No, he just told me to tell you.'' said Hermione ''Why?''

''I'm surprised, that's all.'' Minerva started, ''Molly calls on these big gatherings when it's someone's birthday or announcement.''

''Well, no one from Weasley family has a birthday this month.'' said Hermione ''Announcement?''

''Last time something like this came up, was when Percy got engaged to Audrey.'' said Minerva.

''You think Fred or George got engaged?'' Hermione asked in slight shock ''They're still in school.''

''I have no idea'' admitted Minerva not having good feeling about the evening.

* * *

><p>Bellatrix read another tombstone as she waited for Andromeda. She would never admit it out loud, but this Muggle world wasn't that terrible. On some level, she even thought of it as a decent combatant in case of war. She hated Mudbloods in Wizarding world, believing they were not worthy of magic, but she held respect for Muggle world- its history and society.<p>

''I'm done.'' announced Andromeda.

''Ready to go?'' Bellatrix asked.

''I'd like to take a walk.'' Andromeda admitted ''Please.''

''I don't like the idea.'' said Bellatrix.

''I promise I won't drag you through a crowded street.'' Andromeda offered ''Just a stroll in the park.''

''Alright.'' Bellatrix agreed wanting to ease Andromeda's day even if it ruined hers.

* * *

><p>''You made it.'' Molly greeted Minerva and Hermione ushering them in.<p>

''Yes, we're glad you invited us.'' Minerva smiled.

''Hermione, dear, boys and girls are in the living room.'' she smiled dragging Minerva into kitchen.

Hermione made their way to the living room, where she found Harry, Ron, Ginny sitting on the floor while Percy, Audrey, twins and Charles occupied the couch.

''I've heard you're dating Dean.'' Charles said to Ginny who blushed and then denied ''We're not dating.''

''Yeah, right.'' said twins ''We have to kick his sorry arse.''

''No!'' exclaimed Ginny, ''Are you crazy? Don't do that to poor boy.''

''What 'bout Granger?'' Percy asked, ''She's screwing someone?''

''Harry and I haven't agreed on that, yet.'' Ron said.

''Like she'd be interested in you two.'' The twins mocked.

Hermione stood in the doorway stunned, '_What was she? A property?' _

''She's not interested in anyone.'' Commented Ginny, ''Like some sort of ice berg, she doesn't even look at boys. Never talks about having a crush on someone, or a future with anyone.''

''Well, she'll have to soon.'' Percy commented.

* * *

><p>Bellatrix and Andromeda walked down the path, children's laughter could be heard in distance.<p>

''How is Tonks?'' asked Bellatrix.

''She's fine.'' answered Andromeda, ''She's doing well in her...''

''Don't tell me.'' Bellatrix interrupted knowing for a fact that her niece isn't recorded in Wizarding world. ''She's doing good.''

''I don't understand you'' admitted Andromeda. ''To be someone so cruel, but in the same moment so considerate and kind.''

''People are complex'' Bellatrix said with a roll of her eyes.

''How is Cissy? And Draco?''

''Draco is in his forth year in Slytherin'' said Bellatrix. ''He's doing fine, continuing to be real obnoxious Malfoy.''

Andromeda laughed at that, ''I remember thinking how you must have been pissed off at her marrying Malfoy.''

''I was pissed at both of you.'' Bellatrix said. ''You ran off at 16 marrying and having a kid. All I could think of was- where the hell did I make a mistake? My baby sister is 16, pregnant, and getting married.''

''You didn't do anything wrong.'' said Andromeda immediately. ''You weren't home anymore.'' she started, ''I fell in love and got pregnant. I knew that you wouldn't be able to protect me so I ran. But it wasn't you, I've had good 15 years with Ted and I've got Dora out of it. And she's the most precious thing I have.''

''I know, but Andy you're 33! You're not supposed to have daughter of 19 or be a widow!'' said Bellatrix serious.

''Says a woman who in her 35 years hadn't fall in love once.'' Andromeda shot back. ''What drives you? Honestly? Haven't you once wished for someone to love, to get home to?''

''No.'' Bellatrix said ''It's weakness and is of no use for me.''

''Finding women in clubs and fucking them against the first available surface is enough, then?''

''You have no idea.'' Smirked Bellatrix.

* * *

><p>Hermione walked into living room the moment the crowed changed subject.<p>

''Hermione!'' exclaimed Ron ''You came.''

''Yeah, what are you up to?'' she smiled playing dumb.

''Trying to find out whether is Ginny dating Dean and which team will win the next Quidditch game.'' said Fred.

''Interesting subjects.'' Hermione replied.

''What's your stand on that, Granger?'' asked Percy ''Who's your favourite?''

''Well, I'm a Griffyndor, of course I'll be cheering for our team.'' Hermione smiled, ''Ravenclaw can go to hell.''

''Dinner!''

Everyone rushed to kitchen, except Hermione who wasn't too thrilled to be there after what she heard in living room. As everyone settled in, Arthur raised his glass

''It's a rare and precious thing to have all my family and dear friends over for dinner.'' started Arthur ''It's even better when we have great news as we have tonight. Fred and George are officially engaged to Patil twins as from tonight!''

Everyone cheered and congratulated to proud looking twins. Hermione faked a smile and wished them both 'good luck'. When finally dinner started, everyone got into small groups and continued their little talks not really listening to others until Molly asked.

''Minerva, have you considered a husband for Hermione?'' at that whole table went quiet and looked to stunned Hermione and Minerva.

''It's not my place to interfere with that.'' Minerva answered with a small smile, a smile that Hermione knew very well, a smile that was meant as a warning.

''You are her guardian.'' Molly said, ''It's wise to find her a husband while she's still got her looks.'' She paused and then added with smile ''You don't want her to live in abomination?''

''I want her to be happy.'' answered Minerva.

''Hermione, have you thought about it?'' Molly continued willingly ignoring Minerva's glance.

''Little bit, this summer.'' She started and added with wicked smile, ''But it was just a summer fling.''

Molly was stunned, Ron choked on his food, and Harry dropped his fork while the rest of the table looked at her as she grew another head.

''Well,'' Molly puffed ''I hope you're closely looking after her Minerva'' she said. ''I didn't know you allow this kind of things in your house.''

* * *

><p>''Well, that was fun'' commented Minerva as they climbed stairs that led to their chambers in Hogwarts.<p>

''You should've heard them'' sighed Hermione.

''Who?'' Minerva asked confused.

''When I went to living room,'' Hermione said, ''I was the main subject of their talk. How I'm not acting normally and how I'm cold as an ice berg toward boys.''

''Truth be told,'' said Minerva as she closed the door behind them, ''You do not notice boys at all.''

''Not you too!'' Hermione exclaimed.

''No, no!'' Minerva quickly defended herself. ''I haven't said you're not acting normally! But you do not have affections towards the boys, that much is true.''

''What are you saying?'' asked Hermione stepping away from Minerva.

''Honey, have you ever considered that you are maybe attracted to women?'' asked Minerva cautiously

Hermione looked like deer caught in the headlights and ran to her room.

* * *

><p>Let me know what you think ;)<p> 


	7. Finding yourself

I know it has been a while, but I hope you can forgive me this delay.

Thank you so much for your support, it means thr world to me.

* * *

><p>Hermione closed the door behind her and slumped down on the bed. She wished Earth could open up and swallow her whole. Did Minerva know about her and Fleur? Why hadn't she reacted before?! Hermione was sure that Minerva would throw her out after she finds out about her unnatural leanings. She started sobbing into a pillow, trying to come up with good excuse for running into her room like that.<p>

Minerva waited for few minutes, considering her options on how to approach Hermione. She decided to just go after her and confront her, so she marched up the stairs and into Hermione's room. Hermione was on the bed, curled up, sobbing into a pillow. Minerva rushed to her side.

''Hermione'' she said putting a gentle, mothering hand on Hermione's head caressing her.

Hermione flinched and backed away on her bed. ''Don't touch me! You'll catch whatever disease I have!'' she said, tears falling down her cheeks.

''No!'' Minerva said immediately, ''Hermione, you're not sick.'' She moved to Hermione and hugged her.

Hermione tried to move from Minerva, but Minerva just held her stronger. She relaxed into a hug and grabbed Minerva as if she was holding to her for life.

''It's not normal'' sniffed Hermione. ''They are right, it's wrong! And I...I...''

''Hermione, shh'' Minerva said rocking her. ''You need to calm down. Then we'll talk about this.''

Hermione cried for a few more minutes and Minerva felt when she fell asleep from exhaustion. She carefully lied Hermione down and covered her with warm blanket. As she sat down on an armchair Minerva knew she was in one long and sleepless night.

* * *

><p>''You're back.'' said Bellatrix as she stepped into the once empty office.<p>

''Missed me?'' asked Voldemort showing his sharp teeth.

''Not much'' laughed Bellatrix, ''but I'm glad you're back, I can finally do something fun.''

''Don't get your hopes up'' Voldemort said. ''I'm extremely busy and I'll be here only a week or so.''

''New wars?'' Bellatrix questioned with slight smile.

''No'' said Voldemort simply. ''I'm on my way to become immortal'' he grinned. ''Found the perfect thing to keep me alive forever, thankfully I got rid of only thing that could stop me when he was an infant'' he laughed.

Bellatrix smiled approvingly, while every alarm of self-preservation went off in her.

* * *

><p>''Hermione'' said Minerva as she was awoken by quiet sound of Hermione getting ready for school.<p>

''I have to go.'' Hermione said quickly.

''Hermione, sit down'' Minerva said, ''We need to talk.''

''I have to go, my class...'' started Hermione but was interrupted by Minerva's commanding voice.

''Now Hermione.''

Hermione sat down and looked as if her eyes were glued to the floor.

''Hermione, I'd appreciate if you'd look at me while I'm talking to you.'' Hermione looked up. ''Now tell me,'' Minerva started, ''Are you attracted to girls? And before you answer, I assure you that being attracted to the same sex is not something unnatural and I'd never judge you because of it.''

Hermione nodded, not trusting her voice.

''I thought so'' said Minerva gently moving to sit next to her and wrapping her arms around Hermione's shoulders. ''I know you have class to attend and I have one to teach, but we'll talk about this later. Hermione, remember nothing is wrong with this; there is no punishment for you being yourself. Alright?''

''Okay.'' Hermione's small voice squeaked out. A wave of relief went through Minerva when she heard girl's voice.

* * *

><p>Hermione hurried on her class and caught glimpse of Molly talking to her Sociology studies teacher at the end of the hall. She entered the classroom and took her usual seat next to Harry.<p>

''Where have you been?'' Harry asked. ''You're usually the first one here.''

''I overselpt.'' Hermione answered with a shrug.

''Good morning class.''

''Good morning, Professor Delem.''

''Class, today we'll talk about a serious subject and it's essential to have your full attention'' Exclaimed the professor. ''Our subject today is addressing problems in our small society. We'll start with the importance of unanimity'' she stated. ''There is a moral code on Hogwarts ground, simple rules one must obey for the benefit of everyone.''

''Why would anyone disobey those rules?'' asked a confused Neville.

''Good question, Neville'' professor Delem responded. ''Every few generations, there is an individual or a group of them who don't like our rules and decide to leave the grounds. Those people usually aren't psychology healthy.'' She pauses to let her words sink in. ''You see, sometimes people are born with wrong biological instincts.''

''How do you mean?'' Ron asked.

''Well sometimes they hate the thought of creating a family, which of course is not normal and sets very wrong example for others.'' She took a moment to let look around the class, at each individual student. ''There is one, much worse thing, a disease really. Those people are attracted to same sex.''

Hermione went pale, thankful that the professor was not turned in her direction.

''Those people try'' the professor continued, ''to change other, normal people, into people like them.''

''How can they do that?'' asked girl in first row, fear gripping her voice.

''We do not know'' said the professor, sending a wave of fear through the room. ''Some say they are masters of seduction and with their wicked ways lure people into a trap. Others say the most common thing they use is Imperio.''

The class was quite shocked, the fear of the unknown evident on their faces. A quiet rumble of voices moved through the class, but Hermione heard every word as if it were a yell.

''But, that's not our subject today!'' exclaimed the professor, drawing attention on herself once again. ''It's about people who do not want to raise families...''

* * *

><p>''Bella!'' exclaimed Andromeda. ''I wasn't expecting you here so soon.''<p>

''Well, I have a big problem.'' said Bellatrix stepping into a house.

''If I can help...'' Andromeda said frowning at her sister's unusual behavior. ''Bella what is wrong? I'm worried now.'' she followed Bella into living room and watched the witch begin to pace back and forth.

''He's alive!'' exclaimed Bellatrix.

''Who?'' Andromeda asked confused.

''The boy is alive.'' Bellatrix said quietly. ''The child Voldemort thinks he killed!''

''How do you know that?'' asked Andromeda, wincing at her choice of words.

''How I know that?'' Bellatrix questioned, ''How the hell do you know it?!''

''Minerva told me.'' said Andromeda ''Bellatrix...''

''I know,'' Bellatrix cut in, ''Nothing goes out this room. So, is she okay?''

Andromeda smiled remembering how much Bellatrix liked their professor, who even as Gryffindor's head, was more like Bellatrix' mother than anyone else.

''No.'' Andromeda stuttered, ''Yes. I...''

Bellatrix' looked sharply at her sister. ''What do you mean no? What's wrong with her?''

''She's trapped.'' Andromeda sighed. ''Once she was free, but now her living is limited by space and people who were supposed to be her friends.''

''She chose that way.'' Bellatrix retorted simply. ''She must bear the consciences of her acts. She fought for the Order and, seeing as the Order lost, she must bear consequences of it.''

''You can't say you do not care about her. About her troubles.'' Andromeda said glaring at her sister, knowing that would hit too close to home for Bellatrix.

''I care.'' Bellatrix simply said. ''But I will not deceive myself and especially you and say 'poor Minerva.' She chose her side and she got what she deserved.'' She said, pausing for a moment before adding, ''We all did.''

''Why are you here, Bella?'' asked Andromeda. ''Does he know about the boy?''

''No.'' Bella said. ''He thinks he's dead. But he'll know soon enough; when his master plan of finding immortality fails.''

''You were the one who brought him to Dumbledore.'' Andromeda said as realization hit her.

''I don't know what you're talking about.'' Bella snapped. She felt her tattoo start to burn and walked past Andromeda, ''I'll see you later.''

* * *

><p>After finishing shower, Hermione changed into her PJ's and with a heavy heart walked to the living room knowing that Minerva is waiting for her. As always, little know-it-all was right, Minerva was sitting on couch sipping her tea, clearly waiting for her.<p>

''Hey'' Hermione greeted her quietly as she sat on other side of the couch.

''Hello, dear'' smiled Minerva and she turned her glaze from the fire in fireplace to Hermione.

''You're wrong.'' Hermione stated. ''I was wrong, too. I like boys, I just haven't found the boy I like yet.''

''Really?'' asked Minerva skeptically. ''Well, that solves that mystery. You haven't found the one- that's why you never look at boys, that's why you frown on mention of raising family with one and, of course, that is why I found you in pretty _delicate_ situation with Fleur.''

Hermione went crimson. ''You don't understand. I...Fleur...'' she paused trying to come up with a lie. ''This is the only home I have. You are my only family and these people, no matter how cruel they could be, care for me. I can't lose that.'' with that she ran to her room.

Minerva knew there was no point in running after her, but thankfully she had a plan.

* * *

><p>So what do you think? Let me know :)<p>

As you can imagine, Bellatrix and Hermione will finally meet in next chapter ;)


	8. Push in any direction

I know it's been a while since I updated, but here is new chapter. I hope you'll have fun reading it

Happy holidays! Have fun with your loved ones :)

* * *

><p>''Minerva, I do now know if this is necessary.'' stated Dumbledore ''I agree that Miss Granger should get to know her own kind, but you have to agree it's very risky...''<p>

''Albus'' Minerva cut in ''It's rather good plan- she needs to get in touch with her background. I've thought her all I could about Muggle world but I myself am pureblooded witch, I do not know so much. There are things she should get to know herself, to experience life in Muggle world; you know that Andromeda lives near by and I can get Hermione there safely. She is able to take care of the rest.''

Seeing him struggle in thoughts she added ''Albus, she's like a daughter to me. She's been living with me for three years now, you know I wouldn't do it if I hadn't thought it's safe.''

''I know Minerva.'' said Albus ''I agree, Miss Granger should get to know her world. I'm giving you permission to start with the trips to Muggle world.''

* * *

><p>''I don't understand.'' Hermione said looking at Minerva<p>

''What exactly?'' Minerva asked sipping her vine

''Are you..'' she looked at her plate ''Are you taking me back to my father and Joan?'' she raised her head ''It's because I'm sick?''

Minerva almost choked on her vine, she put down the glass and looked sternly at Hermione ''Listen to me and listen well.'' she started ''You are not sick! What you feel is not wrong, no matter who says it is. What you had with Fleur, did it feel wrong? On any level? Did it make you miserable?''

''No, it felt great. It made me happy'' Hermione said ''But that doesn't matter...''

''That is the only thing that matters, Hermione'' Minerva stated seriously ''You don't want to kick yourself in your autumn years thinking of what could have been. Trust me.''

Hermione could see Minerva was speaking out of her own experience, but knew better that to butter in before older woman felt comfortable talking about it.

''So why are you taking me to Muggle world?'' asked Hermione

''Because it's the next step in your education about your world and there is many things I can not teach you here. You need to see things with your own eyes, I know you'll get a grip on it fairly soon- you're smart and you lived your whole early childhood in Muggle world. But it's not the same for 11 year old girl and 14 year old girl, and since you haven't been spending your summers in Muggle world, this'll be catching up.''

''So how will we get there?'' she asked ''We are not able to go to Muggle world just like that, Ministry is following...''

''I took care of that.'' Minerva cut in ''We'll go to see my friend after dinner and she'll explain everything.''

* * *

><p>''Deep in thoughts I see'' said cold voice<p>

Bellatrix turned around to look at Voldemort ''People are sated.'' she commented ''They got used to the change, 4 years after the end of the war.''

''So?'' he asked

''I hoped there would be more things to do.'' Bellatrix said ''Something to keep us entertained, on our toes. The world hasn't changed, only thing changed is the ruler.''

''You're disappointed.'' he smiled ''It's because you're not enjoying advantages of the job. Why don't you go and torture? Find some girl and screw her?'' he grinned ''I heard you're little out of the practice.''

She whipped around and cast mean glance ''Maybe, but certainly not like you.''

''Feisty'' he laughed ''You're really not getting any.''

''I notified members of Council that the meeting will be held tomorrow at the hall.'' Bellatrix stated moving away from the subject

''Excellent'' said Voldemort

''Are you planing to stay a bit longer or do I have to expect to take over again?'' asked Bellatrix

''You're doing brilliant job without me and I am busy.'' Voldemort responded

''So, I'm stuck here again'' she said and moved towards the door ''See you in the morning; I have to go, you were right.''

''Please don't exhaust poor girl.'' he laughed and Bellatrix rolled her eyes

* * *

><p>Hermione followed Minerva through Forbidden forest. Hermione herself, as well as other students, never left Hogwarts grounds and especially never entered Forbidden forest- she knew that horrible fate lays upon those who enter. But still, Minerva entered without a glance and any fear and Hermione followed unquestioningly.<p>

''There is nothing to fear Hermione'' Minerva said sensing girl's discomfort

''All who enter Forbidden forest, will end in horrible death.'' Hermione said

''Hermione'' smiled Minerva ''It's just tale to scare students away, can you imagine professors or parents running around and through forest trying to find students who want experiment with spells, alcohol or just want to fool around?''

''I guess not.'' Hermione thought about what Minerva said ''So all the stories are false?''

''No'' answered Minerva ''There are few stories that are true. There are a lot of creatures that live in the forest and if a person is not introduced with their ways of life or handling them, they could easily be hurt. Besides, there is always a threat for all of us who are living in exile to be tipped off to Death Eaters.''

''I understand.'' Hermione nodded ''That's why you're scaring students.''

They walked some more until they reached old tree. Minerva went to the tree, muttered a spell and cane segregated from the bark. She gripped the cane and turned to Hermione

''This is a portkey'' said Minerva ''You know what it is and how to use it, but this is your first time so- grip tight and look at me. When I let go, you do the same- don't be afraid, nothing will happened to you. Okay?''

''Yeah'' smiled Hermione

''Here we go.''

* * *

><p>''Cissy!'' Bellatrix shouted<p>

''Aunt Bella!'' Draco ran to her

''Draco, what can I do for you?'' asked Bella smiling to her nephew

''I wondered would you be able to teach me few spells for school?'' he asked

''Sure, why not?'' Bellatrix slumped her shoulders ''How this weekend sounds?''

''Perfect'' he grinned ''Thanks aunt Bella!''

''Bella'' Cissy greeted ''Draco, don't you have somewhere to be?''

''Yes, of course mother.'' he said ''See you later, aunt Bella'' he kissed Bella on cheek and ran away

''He loves you more that he loves me.'' Cissy pouted as they entered living room

''No, he loves the fact I don't boss him around.'' said Bella simply ''You sent for me?''

''Yeah, I was wondering what you know about resistance movement.'' Cissy said quietly

''What?'' asked Bellatrix

''Bella, don't lie to me. Is it serious? Are those people trying to do start something?''

''Not that I know.'' Bella responded ''Look, this stories are going around from the day one, if there'd be something worth worrying about, I'd had you out of here already.''

''Okay'' said Cissy smiling ''Thank you, I was just silly...''

An hour later Bella left Malfoy manor and her sister knowing she had lied to Narcissa. Bellatrix knew that Dumbledore and his followers are still active, that they are living in the shadow of Wizarding world, but hadn't see the point in hunting them down and killing them when they hadn't represented threat. Every ruler knows that any resistance is a threat and potential break of it's rule, but Bellatrix wasn't here to rule, she lived for fight and strong army was bigger challenge than few people scattered through England. She had decided to make sure nothing stands in a way of new war years ago, and she did everything in her power to stop her associates from knowing about Hogwarts and activities of it residents.

* * *

><p>Hermione landed on her behind with loud thud. Minerva laughed slightly<p>

''Well, to be honest, everybody falls down first time.'' Minerva hold out her hand to Hermione

''I feel much better then'' said Hermione rolling her eyes, her perfection somehow disrupted in her mind

''C'mon'' Minerva said and moved towards the house few meters away

''Good evening'' said dark haired woman when she opened the door

''Andromeda'' Minerva smiled brightly

''Come on in, you two.'' and both Minerva and Hermione walked in the house

''Andromeda, this is Hermione. Hermione, this is Andromeda,my dear friend who'll help you get to Muggle world.''

''Nice to meet you'' smiled Hermione

''It's my pleasure'' smiled Andromeda ''Let's have that tea'' she added and led them to living room

''So, Hermione'' started Andromeda ''I'll be seeing you more often.''

''Yeah, it's part of my education about my culture.'' said Hermione while Andromeda looked questioningly at Minerva ''I haven't been in Muggle world for three years and a lot of changed since then. Both the Muggle world and me.''

Andromeda smiled and said ''I'll be happy to get you there, then.''

The conversation continued until the knock interrupted them; Minerva looked Andromeda and after exchanging looks Minerva turned to Hermione

''Get to the kitchen.'' she commanded ''Do not get out, no matter what happens.'' Hermione ran to kitchen

Andromeda opened her door and found Bellatrix standing on other side

''What took you so long?'' asked Bella walking in

''I have company.'' responded Andromeda

''Minerva'' said Bellatrix eyeing older woman

''Bellatrix'' Minerva greeted

''How have you been?'' asked Bellatrix

''Seen much better days.'' said Minerva bitterly ''You know, when I didn't have to live as a mouse.''

''You chose wrong side, I guess.'' Bellatrix shrugged

''So, when are you going to try and kill me? Or imprison me?'' Minerva asked angrily

''I won't try to kill or to harm you. I have no interest in that.'' Bella said ''I just needed to borrow my sisters heal potion. I'll help myself and leave, I wouldn't want to make you uncomfortable.'' she finished and went straight to the kitchen.

Hermione heard steps and hid behind the the kitchen cabinet furthest from the door. Hermione was left speechless, but it had nothing to do with dangerous situation she was in- the most beautiful woman she had ever seen had entered the kitchen. Clad in black, fitting pants, leather boots, corset that shaped her hips and presented her full cleavage and long, leather jacket she was heavenly picture for Hermione. But just as fast as mysterious woman walked into kitchen and into her life, she walked out again.

Moments later Minerva came into the kitchen ''Hermione, are you alright?''

''Yeah, yeah. I hid, she didn't see me.'' smiled Hermione and was glad when she saw relief on Minerva's face

* * *

><p>Well, that's it for this chapter- please tell me what you think and review :)<p> 


	9. That strange feeling

So we're moving on and onto new chapter :)

Your reviews, PM's and subscriptions are lovely, thank you for supporting this story

* * *

><p>Hermione strolled down Muggle London, remembering how beautiful it was- green parks in almost every neighborhood, plenty of room for having fun and enjoying the weekend. She was actually very happy that Minerva brought her here, even though she had doubts at the beginning.<p>

Hermione sat in the small caffe, reading Muggle's newspapers trying to catch up with the world. But, as it has become her habit, her thought slipped back to that mysterious woman she saw at Andromeda's. She spent her days daydreaming about her, thinking how would her face looked like while various emotions ran though her, how she smelled-whether she had favorite perfume or shampoo. Hermione sighed putting newspapers down on the table, she needed to get it together, it was four months ago and the though of that woman hunted her constantly.

''Had fun Hermione?'' asked Minerva as she sat down at the table

Hermione's musing were interrupted and she looked at Minerva, who was wearing Muggle clothes which was always so funny to Hermione ''I did, I'm so glad that you talked me into this. These last four months were like being born again for me.'' she smiled

''I'm glad to hear it'' Minerva smiled ''So, I guess you'll like my next suggestion then.''

''What suggestion?'' asked Hermione sipping her coffee

''Well, it's Saturday and I thought we could stay for the whole weekend.'' started Minerva ''We go back tomorrow evening and we make it to Hogwarts by dinner.''

Hermione thought about it, then smiled and said ''I think that would be a great idea.''

* * *

><p>''Am I interrupting anything?'' asked Cissy walking into Black manor<p>

''No, why?'' asked Bellatrix

''You're dressed differently'' Cissy stated

''Well, I'm going out later, I was getting ready.'' Bellatrix responded simply

''Oh'' exclaimed Cissy

''What happened?'' Bellatrix asked intrigued now, looking at Cissy

''It's Draco'' said Cissy ''He...''she paused ''Well, he...he told me that he has seen someone who looked like Andromeda.''

Bellatrix was taken aback with the statement, but quickly recovered ''Cissy, Andromeda died in the war. It was 15 years ago, remember? Draco was just born, how could he know how Andromeda looks like?''

''He knows how you look like- Andromeda and you were very similar. Except lighter color of her hair and eyes, you were practically bloody twins.''

''Cissy'' exclaimed Bellatrix getting up and walking towards Narcissa ''Whoever Draco saw, wasn't Andromeda, it's just not possible.'' she lied

''I know, it's just...part of me'' she paused ''hoped that she survived, I guess.''

''I know.'' sighed Bellatrix putting her hands on Narcissa's shoulders

''Anyway, you're in trouble.'' said Narcissa

''Why?'' asked Bellatrix confused

''Lucius told me that Dark Lord has order him and few others to find Hitler.'' said Narcissa

''Voldemort asked for him?'' asked Bellatrix

''Well, he created him.'' Narcissa said and looking at Bellatrix' confused face she continued ''He brought his bones to Wizarding world and literary brought him back from the dead.''

''When did this happened? How the hell did I miss it?''

''The last time He was here and you missed it because you ran away, remember? To have fun?'' said Narcissa with the look of disapproval Bellatrix new well

''Oh, right.'' Bellatrix responded ''What the hell is he planning to do? Bring every mass murderer from that filthy world?''

''I don't know'' Narcissa shrugged ''But you've killed him.''

''I did not.'' denied Bellatrix ''I had him killed. That's different, it means I haven't had any fun.''

* * *

><p>Minerva and Hermione were sitting at the table in their hotel having dinner<p>

''So, you thought about what you want to do tonight?'' Minerva asked

''No, I didn't give it a lot of thoughts.'' admitted Hermione ''Why are you asking? Having something planned?'' she asked smiling

''Well, I though it would be a good idea for you to get out a little bit. Maybe go and dance or something.'' she suggested smiling

''I would, but there aren't really much places that allow people who are younger than 18 in.'' shrugged Hermione

''Well, thankfully I have a solution for that.'' smiled Minerva and putting Hermione's ID on the table

Hermione took ID and then looked at Minerva ''This is illegal.'' she paused ''What if...''

''First of all'' Mineva interrupted ''It's magically altered so there is no one, except a wizard or a witch who'd use a spell to check, who'll see it's fake.'' smiled Minerva ''Secondly I talked to hotel stuff who said few places you can go to. This'' she put a paper with name written on it ''being the closest to the hotel. I'd feel safer if you'd go here, at least for now.''

''Why are you doing this?'' asked Hermione

''Because I need you to see that there is a whole world out there, full of different people with many views on the world.'' said Minerva

* * *

><p>After Cissy left, Bellatrix thought whether to go out or not, but she decided she needed it desperately. So she found her way to Muggle world once again, entering the familiar club strong sound of music hit her body and she smiled- so many women to play with.<p>

She made her way to the bar, attracting looks of many women and men on the way.

''Jack'' she ordered and took her glass with whiskey

''Hello'' one man approached

''Goodbye'' she smiled and left the man at the bar, she sat at the table in the corner looking at the crowed in the club, trying to find tonight's victim. After few minutes, what she's been waiting for walked in the club.

* * *

><p>''I do not think I have anything to wear.'' said Hermione as they walked back to their room<p>

''Actually you do'' said Minerva ''It's on the bed waiting for you.'' Minerva winked as the entered the room

Hermione looked at elegant dress on the bed

''Hermione'' said Minerva drawing Hermione's attention back ''Take your wand and put it in your purse.'' instructed Minerva ''If you get in trouble do not hesitate to use it and then come and get me, okay?''Hermione nodded ''Good, I just want you to relax, but don't do anything you do not want to. You're smart girl and I know you won't do anything stupid.''

''Okay, thanks for all of this.'' said Hermione

''No problem dear'' Minerva smiled and kissed her cheek ''I need to go, I got to learn and play bingo, they say it's something older people enjoy.'' she smiled

''Oh'' said Hermione, her fear for some reason kicking back in ''I'll see you later then.''

''Yeah, see you later.'' Minerva smiled ''Be back by two o'clock.''

''I will.'' Hermione said and Minerva walked out marching to the lobby

Minerva searched the lobbx for familiar face and finally came across it ''Andromeda''

''Hi'' Andromeda smiled ''Did it work?''

''Yes, your part is up.'' Minerva smiled ''Thank you for doing this.''

''No problem'' said Andromeda ''I just don't see why you didn't want to this.''

''I can not drink Polyjuice and go spy on her, it would be inappropriate.'' said Minerva

''But it's okay for me to do the same?'' questioned Andromeda

''Absolutely.'' Minerva nodded

* * *

><p>An hour later Hermione found herself standing in front of a club in her knee long dark blue dress. She inhaled deeply and walked in the club, sensation was new for her- loud music ripping her ears, stuffy air hitting her nose. She made her way to the bar and ordered dark wine, taking in her surroundings. Not a minute went by when hand tapped her on the shoulder, she turned around to see young man smiling<p>

''Can I ask you for a dance?''

''I...''stammered Hermione ''I'd love to.'' she took his hand and let herself be led to the dance floor

Andromeda rolled her eyes as she looked Hermione taking up the offer,_ that girl is hopeless_-Andromeda thought. _She'll do anything just to be 'normal', I don't know why Minerva tries so hard to let Hermione be herself, when the girl obviously doesn't want to be._

But then, Andromeda sensed funny feeling going through her body and instinctively looked at her right and saw someone she would never expect to see in Muggle night club- her sister. Her sister who was walking in the direction of Hermione, _She would never...no she wouldn't..._

But her sister came up to the couple on the dance floor and shot a warning look to the boy who just swallowed hard and left. _I guess she would._

* * *

><p>Bellatrix watched as some young man came to her prey and took her to the dance floor, she growled out loud. Nobody took what was hers, or what she planned to take. She finished her drink and moved towards the couple. As she approached them, she gave the man her best warning look and thankfully he got the picture and moved away. Bellatrix was, in a way, celebrity in this club, even to the people who never met nor seen her- they all knew the living legend. Woman all men and women, no matter which sexual orientation, marital status or preferences, desired and willingly surrender to whenever she wished them to.<p>

Hermione was surprised when man backed away, she couldn't figure out what she had done wrong. But then she felt pair of hands on her hips and froze, who was behind her? Who would be able to scare away the boy she danced with? Gathering all Griffyndor courage, she turned around slowly expecting some enormous ugly man. Whoever was behind her, was letting her turn around, but never did moved their hands off her hips. Hermione gasped as she saw beautiful sight in front of her- she looked exactly like the woman who entered Andromeda's kitchen, even though she knew it couldn't be the same woman. Hermione tried to fight her body and her desire, but she couldn't, she was drowning in the dark eyes that looked right through her. So when the dark woman circled her waist and pulled her close, Hermione did nothing to stop her, she only put her hands around woman's neck.

Andromeda watched the couple move on the dance floor, she swallowed hard at one moment- they were erotic sight to see. There wasn't any inappropriate touching involved and that surprised her because she knew Bellatrix very well; never the less- movement of their bodies, directed by the beat of a song, were enough to leave anyone who watched breathless.

Hermione's breath hitched as mysterious woman caressed her lower back, as she felt her warm breath on her neck. When woman blew on her neck slightly Hermione couldn't help herself as she moaned and pulled dark woman closer, desperate in the need of full body contact. As their bodies met, Hermione shuddered and looked into strangers eyes. They were only an inch from kissing when loud crash interrupted the spell and separated them, they moved away from the fight that started near by and in crowd they lost each other. Hermione glanced at the clock and seeing the time, rushed back to the hotel.

* * *

><p>Yes, I'm terrible person who likes to tease you all. Well, don't let that stop you from reviewing ;)<p> 


	10. Decisions

Hi readers! I am truly sorry for not updating lately, I'll do my best and try to update soon.

Thank you for your comments, PM's and thank you for following this story. I am glad you like the story :D

* * *

><p>Hermione was sitting in her class still trying to figure what the hell happened in that night club. One moment she was dancing with some guy, the next moment she was dancing with most beautiful creature she had ever seen. Dark beauty looked a lot like that witch at Andromeda's house, but Minerva said that woman was dangerous which obviously meant she was the follower of the Dark Lord. People like that don't visit Muggle world without killing and creating chaos. She cursed herself for being too stunned at the moment mysterious woman walked into Andromeda's kitchen, if she had memorized her better and not just stood there with her jaw on the floor she would've known if it was the same woman.<p>

Hermione decided to go to Andromeda when night falls, she just needed to figure out how to make Minerva let her go.

* * *

><p>''I wanted to ask you something'' Hermione said as she placed her books on the table<p>

''What?'' asked Minerva with smile

''I want to learn how to fight.'' said Hermione seriously

''Hermione...''started Minerva turning around from the book shelf where she was looking for a book about veelas ''I don't think that is the smartest idea.''

''Harry is the Boy Who Lived- Dumbledore expects us to fight next to him, right? I mean I'm not stupid, people are expecting him to rescue us all!'' at Minerva's nod she continued ''Well it's stupid not to allow girls the same treatment as boys get. They don't let us use half of the spells that boys learn! You're the only one who doesn't make exceptions!''

Minerva knew it was true, but she didn't believe it was as bad as Hermione was saying it was. Hermione sensed it and then told her what happened in the class two months ago

_''Professor, when will we learn those spells?'' Hermione asked _

_''Well, you won't.'' Lupin answered_

_''I though they were mandatory.'' stated Hermione confused_

_''They are.'' said Ron ''But for boys.'' he laughed along with every boy in the class_

_Hermione rolled her eyes and asked professor ''Why?''_

_''It's not appropriate. You will have a husband to protect you.'' professor said, not believing it fully himself_

Minerva watched Hermione curiously ''How do you plan to do it?'' she questioned ''This place is a fortress! The walls around it had began to symbolize the border of...''she paused looking for right word ''well, of a small country. There is no way we could practice and not draw attention.''

Hermione looked like she wanted to say something but Minerva held her hand up and added ''Do not forget that Dumbledore knows when magic is being conducted in the castle- so there is no way we could do it here.''

''I wasn't thinking of doing it here.'' Hermione started ''I actually thought we should leave boundaries of Hogwarts.''

Minerva saw where this is going ''You'd like to practice at Andromeda's?''

''Yes.'' Hermione nodded ''She helped us before, I see no reason why she wouldn't help us again.''

''Hermione, it's not that simple.'' Minerva started ''For you to become good fighter, you'd have to work hard, train every day and I'm not sure we could pull it off.''

''I want this, I know what it'll take.'' Hermione said ''I just want to be ready when the time comes and I'll do anything to be prepared.'' she finished and went upstairs to her room

* * *

><p>Minerva thought about what Hermione said as she hurried down familiar path in Forbidden forest. Hermione's plea was reasonable one, Minerva's motherly feeling of wanting to protect Hermione, girl she was practically raising for last four years, made her grab first chance to go to Andromeda's.<p>

With help of the portkey she found herself in front of Andromeda's house once again.

She walked to the doors when they opened up revealing smiling Andromeda.

''Hi Minerva''

''Hey'' Minerva smiled

''What's wrong?'' asked Andromeda noticing distress on Minerva's face

''I need your help.'' said Minerva walking down the hallway.

* * *

><p>Hermione walked down the stairs in beautiful Sunday morning and sat down at the table smiling at Minerva who already waited for her.<p>

''Sorry, I overslept'' smiled Hermione

''It's okay'' Minerva smiled and then added ''I hope you understand that it'll not happen in future.''

''What?'' asked Hermione confused

''Andromeda and I formed a plan.'' Minerva said ''You want to be among the best fighters, we can make you one of the best. But you'll have tight schedule and once you decide whether you want the training there won't be turning back. Andromeda and I are risking too much for you to quit halfway.''

''You will train me?'' asked Hermione with glee on her face

''Yes'' nodded Minerva ''This would be your schedule, your days will be planned- from the beginning til the end. There will be no change of plans unless it's emergency of some kind. Read it and decide, but have in mind- that you'll be sore and probably hurt along the way, Andromeda and I will not be merciful, just like Death Eaters or Aurors wouldn't be.''

Hermione looked surprised when Minerva mentioned both Death Eaters and Aurors as her possible enemies. She took piace of paper that Minerva offered and after looking through it, she knew she got herself neck deep. For a second she thought about classes and settling down with Ron or Harry and playing perfect housewife. She was disgusted with the thought and for the first time she admitted it to herself.

''I'm in.'' Hermione nodded

''Good.'' smiled Minerva gently ''There is a portal key here, Dumbledore believes it is a matter of safety, just in case. It enchanted and Dumbledore will not be able to detect us using it, that's how you'll manage to keep up with your obligations.''

* * *

><p>Minerva watched as Hermione was fast asleep on her bed, still wearing her clothes. Hermione was exhausted, she has been training for two months and Minerva had to admit Hermione was natural born fighter- she learnt so much in so little time. That was enough proof for Minerva to know Hermione was pureblood- her Muggle father wasn't her father after all. Minerva knew Hermione's mother very well and while Demetra was always kind to all people- Muggles, pureblooded or half-blooded, she also knew the power that ran through her veins and her determination to pass it on her child. Minerva was positive that Demetra loved Charles, even though she couldn't gather why, but Hermione wasn't his daughter, Demetra would never allow her magic to be tainted.<p>

Minerva left Hermione's room with satisfied smile, knowing that Hermione will be one of the most powerful witches in matter of months.

* * *

><p>Bellatrix looked at ice melting in her scotch. For some strange reason, even after two months, she couldn't forget that girl from the club. She went back to the club every Saturday, she felt stupid doing it, but she did it anyway- if there was only a chance to see that beautiful creature. That would be enough for her. But the girl was nowhere to be found- her assistant, both of her sisters, hell-even her kitty sensed her anger, rage boiling within her. She couldn't explain it and after two months, she gave up trying to understand her need for young woman.<p>

Bellatrix gripped the glass strongly and then smashed it against nearest war. _She is going to find that girl and she will have her, even if that was the last thing she does. _

* * *

><p>I know it's a bit short, but I'll write new, longer chapter soon. Please review!<p> 


	11. Two sides of the coin

Hi everyone, I'd like to thank you all for reviews and PM's. I'm very happy that you like the story!

Please enjoy new chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Three months after beginning of Hermione's training<strong>

Hermione stood in Andromeda's living room ''So what we'll do today?'' she asked excited

''We won't do anything actually.'' said Andromeda from her spot on the couch

''What?!'' asked Hermione

''Minerva and I went through whole Auror training with you, Hermione.'' said Andromeda calmly ''Thruth be told, we taught you all the spells you'll need in fight. We never thought you'd grasp and master technique so soon.''

''So that's it? I'm done?'' Hermione questioned

''No.'' said Andromeda simply ''Minerva's and mine job was to teach you the spells that you'd need in the battle, to make sure you'd know how to use all power you possess. We did that, you mastered the spells for attack and defence, as well as the ones for healing and the ones that'll help you in escaping or concealing your location.''

''So if you did all that and I'd mastered everything, what's left?'' asked Hermione confused

''Well, you see- while you're spells are perfect and are actually more powerful than mine and Minerva's'' Andromeda started ''there is one thing missing.''

''And what's that?''

''Stamina.'' Andromeda smiled

''I'm sorry?'' Hermione blushed earning throaty laugh from Andromeda

''I actually wasn't thinking about that.'' offered Andromeda ''To endure battles, you'll have to have enough stamina and practise in battle itself. There is no use of your powerful spells if you get yourself killed because you're lousy in strategy or because you're too slow to duck in time.''

''Alright, how is that going to work?'' asked Hermione

''That's up to my daughter.'' Andromeda answered

''You have a daughter?!'' exclaimed surprised Hermione

''Yes, I do.'' smiled Andromeda ''She finished Hogwarts, she was seventh year when you were first year student. She completed Auror training afterwards and then went to the world.''

''How old are you?!'' Hermione asked still trying to grasp that her mentor had grown up daughter

''I'm 33'' said Andromeda ''I was very young when I had Dora, too young to have a child.''

''Oh, I'm sorry.''

''Don't apologize'' said Andromeda ''I loved her father, married him and was determent to spend my life with him. I would've if he hadn't died.'' she paused ''Dora is my blessing really, I wouldn't change that part of my life for anything else.''

Hermione wasn't sure what she should say so instead she offered Andromeda her genuine smile. Loud crack was heard in front of the house and Andromeda smiled

''She's here.''

* * *

><p>Hermione's body flew across the meadow and her back unceremoniously hit the tree with strong force. Hermione fell on the ground in pain, tears escaping and running down her cheeks.<p>

''Dora!'' ordered Andromeda as she saw her daughter moving towards Hermione ''That's enough for today.''

''I need to see who I'm dealing with.'' answered Tonks turning to her mom ''I thought you said she's strong one.''

Hermione's insides burned with anger and fury as she clutched the wand in her pocket, stood up despite the pain she felt and pointed her wand at Tonks.

''Crucio!'' Hermione yelled and unprepared Tonks fell on her knees in pain

''Hermione!'' Andromeda yelled and Hermione immediately lifted the curse

''Are you out of your mind?'' asked Andromeda as she helped her daughter up

''No, it's okay mom.'' said Tonks slowly ''Now I know with who I'm dealing with. It'll be my pleasure to teach you, Hermione.'

* * *

><p>''God yessss!'' some blonde slumped against Bellatrix as her orgasm took over<p>

''Fuck!'' yelled Bellatrix as spasm of pleasure travelled her body

Bellatrix watched blonde next to her trying to catch her breath and she smirked _'She still has it.' _

''This was the best orgasm I ever had.'' smiled blonde

Bellatrix moved on her again whispering against her ear ''Trust me, nobody will be able to fill my shoes, ever.'' she licked blonde's ear shell receiving a moan

''I need to go now, this was fun.'' smirked Bellatrix as she got up

* * *

><p>''Duck!'' yelled Tonks and Hermione did, avoiding spell<p>

''Excellent!'' Tonks said proudly ''That's it for today.''

Hermione slumped on the ground breathing hard, her heartbeat was out of control as adrenaline and endorphins kicked in. Her routine was killing her physically- she got up at 4 am,after running 3 miles she attended classes and then practise with Tonks.

''You're good.'' said Tonks ''You'll have test this weekend.''

''What kind of test?'' asked Hermione

''You'll fight for real.'' Hermione smiled at that

''Finally.'' she smirked

''We'll see how you'll manage it.'' Tonks smirked

''You think I'll be able to?''

''I have no doubt.'' said Tonks offering Hermione her hand. Hermione took her hand and got up ''I need to go back to castle before Minerva gets heart attack.''

''Yeah, we wouldn't want that.'' Tonks smiled ''I'll see you on Friday, Minerva will fill you in the details. Rest and be prepared, Hermione.''

''I will'' nodded Hermione and went in the direction of a portkey

Few minutes later she was in Forbidden Forest, Dumbledore knew she had meetings with Andromeda on Tuesdays, so she was able to walk in and out of castle. He once asked her about the lessons and she happily said Andromeda was teaching her about Muggle word, Minerva was thankful Dumbledore wasn't that familiar with Hermione's expression and bought it.

Hermione moved towards the castle when she heard voices near by; wondering who the hell was in forest she moved slowly towards the source of the noise. She put a spell on herself to be able to come closer without anyone noticing her. She saw familiar faces of William Weasly, Dumbledore, Sirius and Lupin; she also noticed figure next to them, man in his thirties, visibly upset and frightened.

''You failed us.'' said Bill ''What were you doing in London?''

''I was visiting my family.''

''What have you told them?'' asked Lupin

''Nothing!'' said the man ''I swear! I just wanted to see my daughter.''

''You're lying!'' barked Sirius ''You were followed, you could have compromised us.''

''This kind of behaviour is endangering everybody.'' said Dumbledore seriously

''I'm sorry, it won't happen again.'' man said ''I swear.''

''Of course it won't.'' Bill said offering a smile

Man sighed in relief and closed his eyes for a second believing they had forgiven him. Bill pointed his wand at the man in flash shouting ''Avada Kedavra!''

Hermione gasped as she saw man lifeless body falling on the ground. Thankfully she had strong spell around herself, because she was sure they'd kill her as well as she stumbled over her feet and landed on her arse. She got up quickly and saw four man dissaparating, her fear subsiding a bit. She moved carefully towards the man on the ground, his eyes were open- lifeless and cold. It was first time Hermione saw dead man, she just stared at him for few minutes, until thunder in the sky made her jump a little. She pulled her wand and casted a spell for preservation- it was evident that Dumbledore and the rest of the group wanted body to disappear and there were enough animals and magical creatures to make sure of it. But this man, whoever he was, had a family- a daughter and had not deserved to be scattered throughout the woods. Hermione remembered how much it had calmed her to see her mothers tombstone, it sadden her immensely but at the same time she felt her mom being there for her.

* * *

><p>''Hermione, where have you been?'' asked Minerva as she heard Hermione closing door behind her<p>

The moment she turned around to see Hermione, two arms strongly gripped her in tight hug, Hermione's head found the place on her shoulder.

''Hermione, what's wrong?'' asked Minerva hugging her back caressing her hair slightly. Mineva sensed Hermione's body shiver and then shake as she started to sob.

After few minutes, Minerva asked Hermione ''Will you please tell me what happened?''

''I appeared at Forbidden forest and put away the portkey and went towards home when I heard voice and went to see who was there. Dumbledore, Bill Weasley, Sirius and Lupin stood in front of some man I never saw. They shouted at him how he endangered Hogwarts, but he explained that he only went to see his daughter in London. He promised he won't go again, then Bill said...Bill said...that it won't happen again.'' she started to sob ''Man thought they'll spare him...''she cried again

''Thought they'll spare him?'' gulped Minerva seeing where this was going

''Bill killed him!'' cried Hermione ''Just like that, without a second glance.''

''Shh, it'll be alright'' said Minerva as she hugged Hermione again

Few hours later, Minerva managed to calm Hermione a bit, forced her to eat something and was finally managed to get her in bed. Hermione was lying in her purple boxer shorts and t-shirt when Minerva walked in. Hermione wasn't a little girl anymore, her body was almost done developing, her baby fat almost disappeared and thanks to training it'll soon be nonexistent. _'Hermione certainly grew up, she is becoming a woman.',_ Minerva thought.

''C'mon, lets get you under blankets.'' said Minerva as she pulled blankets over Hermione's body and sat down on bed next to her ''Hermione, do you remember when you first came here and couldn't believe somebody would ever leave this place?''

''I remember.'' said Hermione

''Just like I told you then, there is no place where you are completely safe'' Minerva paused ''There is no innocent side, all of us are murderers Hermione. We've killed and we'll kill again, the only difference is that some of us don't like nor want to do it. But even in our forces there are still people who love to make others suffer, who can't wait for the war so they could kill.''

''There is no much difference between Aurors and Death Eaters.'' Hermione stated

''Not really no'' sighed Minerva ''Only real difference is the leader and the cause. Hermione, war brings out the worse in people, never forget that.''

''I won't.''Hermione promised and after a moment asked ''Will you be here until I fell asleep?''

''Of course.'' smiled Minerva kissing forehead

''I never thanked you.'' stated Hermione

''For what?'' Minerva asked

''For being my mom.'' simply said Hermione kissing older woman's cheek

Minerva smiled, her eyes full of tears as she watched Hermione drifting to sleep ''It's my pleasure'' she whispered

* * *

><p>''Will you tell me what's going on with you?'' asked Andromeda<p>

''I don't know what you're talking about.'' Bellatrix said

''You've been edgy for months now.'' Andromeda stated ''What's wrong?''

Bellatrix huffed and then sighed ''There is this girl.''

''Ooo'' Andromeda grinned playfully ''Who is it?''

''I don't know.'' said Bellatrix glaring at her sister ''I've seen her only once and I don't even know her name. We've danced, but she managed to get away after we were separated on dance floor. Some idiot started a fight.'' Bellatrix growled last part

Andromeda knew Bellatrix was speaking of Hermione, she also knew she was the idiot who started a fight so Hermione would snap out of her daze and go back to hotel. ''Well, I'm sure you'll meet her again.''

''I've been going to that club for months now, trying to find her. She never shown up once.''

''It's just a girl, can't you just find someone else?''

''What?'' asked Bellatrix suspiciously ''I have others, but I want that girl. And mark my words, I'll find her and make her mine.'' Bellatrix finished

_'Well, crap.' _, thought Andromeda as she swallowed hard.

* * *

><p>Please tell me what you think of the chapter :))<p>

Spoiler for next chapter- Hermione is running away from Hogwarts and will meet Bellatrix once again.


	12. New plan

**Here is the new chapter! Thank you for reviews and support, you are great! I am lucky to have great readers who keep me writing :))**

**Happy Women's Day, ladies!**

* * *

><p>''Where are we going?'' asked Hermione, excited to finally get to fight<p>

''London.'' smiled Tonks ''We need to get something.''

''What?'' asked Hermione

''A list of active Death Eaters.'' Tonks responded

''Aren't things like that in vaults?'' Hermione questioned

''Yes, they are.'' replied Tonks ''They are in vault at Ministry of magic.''

''Oh, well that will be easy to get.'' stated Hermione sarcastically

''Hermione, put on your mask.'' said Tonks as she waited for Hermione to do so

''Just stick to plan and stay out of trouble please, Minerva will have my head.'' Tonks said before they apparated

* * *

><p>''Madame Black'' one guard was running towards her<p>

''Yes?'' she asked annoyed, wanting to go home

''There's been a breach Madame'' he said breathing hard ''At the Ministry of defence.''

''Who did it?'' asked Bellatrix thinking they already caught offenders

''We don't know ma'am'' he gulped ''We are not able to get inside, yet.''

''Where the hell were the guards?!'' Bellatrix yelled ''It's most secured Ministry.''

''Yes ma'am, but they didn't enter potion depository, laboratory or the war room, they entered Archive ma'am.'' he said ''That part is not guarded that much, only four guards at the entrance, all of them were unconscious when we reached the entrance.''

''Madam Black'' Karkaroff, the captain of Death Eaters ran towards the two

''Round best ones, Karkaroff, I want to see who did this personally.'' she barked and Karkaroff nodded and disapparated

''You said you weren't able to get in.'' Bellatrix said

''Yes ma'am'' boy swallowed hard ''All of us are only a year in service, we never had to knock down magic wall, ma'am.'' he finished knowing he'll be punished for incompetence

''We'll have to change that, then.'' Bellatrix barked knowing she will have to leave the punishment for later

She disapparated back to her home and called after her kitty ''Iuguolo! Come here, lets go and play.'' Iuguolo ran towards her mistress

''Lets go and hunt, my little beauty.'' Bellatrix said petting Iuguolo and disapparating them to Ministry of defence

* * *

><p>''Backup is here.'' yelled Hermione from her position. She was leaning against the wall next to a windows on the staircase<p>

''I need few more minutes.'' yelled Tonks ''Jack, prepare just in case.'' Jack, Tonks' friend and fellow Auror jumped on his feet and moved towards the entrance

Then Hermione saw a woman apparating and she gulped recognising the woman immediately. She wore black corset dress that showed of her body, while radiating with dominance and power, Hermione was familiar with that body- she remembered how it felt against her own that night at the club. She yelled at men around her and they moved into position and fired spells that hit the protection spell Hermione and Tonks put on. Protective walls started to crumble and Jack yelled

''Barrier is breaching! We need to go!''

''I'm done!'' Tonks exclaimed stuffing another few papers into her bag ''Get yourself out of here.''

Hermione heard them yelling behind and loud crack of Jack's apparating, but she hadn't moved an inch- too captivated by the black goddess who was marching towards the entrance, along with her panther? Who has panther as a pet?

''Hermione!'' Tonks grabbed her arm ''We need to go! Disapparate!'' entrance doors opened as Tonks disapparated

''Shit'' muttered Hermione looking towards the group

''There she is!'' yelled one, but Hermione disapparated before the rest of them spotted her

* * *

><p>''What the hell was that?!'' screamed Tonks<p>

''Nothing.'' replied Hermione ''I just saw someone...''

''Yeah, Death Eaters!'' Tonks yelled ''If you'll space out on us every time we're on a mission...''

''I won't!'' Hermione interrupted her ''I just saw someone...''

Tonks rolled her eyes not getting it ''Of course you did, you saw killers.'' she took a deep breath and said ''Look, I understand it was a lot to take in, but this can't happen again Hermione. I won't have you risking your life and endangering all of ours as well.''

''I understand.'' Hermione said through her teeth ''It won't happen again.''

* * *

><p>''Class, today we have very important lesson to learn.'' stated Lupin ''You will finish your 4th year here at Hogwarts in matter of days. Therefore we,as professors, are obligated to show you some things that you absolutely must know for safe future. Since I am Defence against the dark arts professor, that is mostly on me to show you.''<p>

''Will you teach us new spells?'' questioned boy from back row

''No, not yet.'' he stated ''I'll show you against who you're fighting against. I want you all to come in front of the class and I will show you through the vision spell few Death Eaters and Voldemort himself.''

Excited students quickly came in front of the class and waited as professor to casted a spell. Blue smoke appeared and when it disappeared, Voldemort stood in front of them.

''This is Lord Voldemort'' Lupin said ''You must have heard many things about him and most of them are probably right. He has killed many people, out of hatred, fear or for fun. He tortures people, imprisons them, humiliates them and then kills them; he is the one we need to bring down. He is the reason why we're hiding here.''

Students looked at the creature in front of them with hatred, fear and disgust. Lupin was pleased with reaction, Hermione noted.

''Next Death Eater is his right hand.'' said Lupin flicking his wand again making blue smoke again ''Her name is Bellatrix Black and she is female version of Voldemort. She is sadistic, manipulative and kills for fun.'' blue smoke disappeared and Hermione was met with that woman again, she gripped the bench she was leaning on hard, doing her best not to crumble down on the floor

* * *

><p>Bellatrix Black? Bellatrix Black invaded her mind for last months? Bellatrix Black was few meters away from her only three days ago? She actually craved to touch that...monster? Killer? His follower?<p>

Hermione was rushing down the empty hallway after her last class, in hurry to get to her to room and completely ignoring the world around her. If she wasn't in that state, maybe she'd notice Ron before he grabbed her arm and spun her around

''Hey!'' she yelled looking who was stopping her ''What is it, Ron?''

''I called you three times'' Ron said looking at her

''What do you need?'' she asked, jerking her arm away

''I wanted to ask you something.'' Ron said

''Well ask then.'' she rolled her eyes

''I want you to date me and marry me.'' stated Ron ''Harry and I decided that it would be the best if I took you. He picked Ginny; we actually had a long conversation, he wanted you too, but we reached agreement.''

Hermione was in shock and she shrieked ''What?! You what?!''she yelled pushing him away

''We reached agreement.'' said Ron again ''Calm down! You'll be taken care of! He'll just borrow you sometimes, when I allow it.''

Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing, her friends were talking about her like a cattle ''I am not your property, Ronald nor Harry's!'' she yelled ''Borrow me?! Nobody will fucking own me, less borrow me!'' she slapped his cheek and moved passed him

Once again Hermione found herself being yanked away, but this time she was slammed against the cold, stone wall with strong body pressing into hers.

''Let me go!'' she struggled, but he only held her tighter

''Don't tell me this doesn't turn you on.'' he gritted through his teeth pressing his hips into hers

''Nothing can turn me on when I'm with you!'' she yelled trying to get away ''Let me go.''

''All you need is a man to take care all of this frustration of yours.''

Hermione struggled more, trying her best to reach her wand. Ron shrugged it off, thinking she was trying to get away and knowing she didn't stand a chance, he occupied his mind and hand with cupping Hermione's breast. Hermione finally reached her wand as tears of embarrassment and humiliation started to fall down her cheeks.

''Stumpify!'' she yelled and Ron flew away few meters. He looked at her in shock as she advanced towards him with her wand pointing at him ''Crucio!'' she yelled and Ron started to convulse in pain on the floor. He started to scream as he scratched stone floor in utter horror. After two, three minutes, after he wet himself, she stopped and said

''If you touch me again, I'll make sure it's the last thing I do.'' and hurried towards her and Minerva's chambers

* * *

><p>Minerva looked towards the front door, when they were slammed loudly and seeing Hermione's tear stained face, she rushed to her<p>

''What's wrong?''

''Ron.'' Hermione hugged older woman's body as she started to sob ''He tried...he tried...He and Harry made agreement...''

''Hermione, honey, calm down.'' Minerva shushed her slightly knowing something terrible happened. After few minutes Hermione finally uttered the words ''Ron said he'll marry me, that he and Harry couldn't agree whose wife I should be so they agreed that I'd be Ron's wife and Harry could _borrow _me from time to time.''

''Gods!'' exclaimed Minerva

''I tried to get away, but he was stronger, he pushed me against the wall and wanted to...''she sobbed

''No, please tell me he didn't...''Minerva pleaded as she held young woman in her arms

''He didn't. I managed to reach my wand and I defended myself.'' said Hermione, feeling Minerva relax she whispered ''I used Crucio on him.''

* * *

><p>Minerva sat in armchair when Molly, Arthur, Bill, Dumbledore and Lupin barged in, rage written all over their faces, except Dumbledore's- which, as always, looked calm.<p>

''Where the hell is that little whore?'' yelled Bill

''There was never a woman like that in here.''

''Where is that little wrench?'' asked Molly ''What did she do to my little boy?''

''_Hermione_ defended herself.'' Minerva replied

''From what, please?'' asked Arthur

''Ron tried to rape her, she defended herself.''

''Please'' Molly scoffed ''She opens her legs for everyone!'' Minerva slapped her in rage, shocking and surprising them all.

''Do not talk about her like that.'' she yelled

''Minerva, she used Crucio spell, she needs to be detained'' Lupin said, his wand in his hand ''How did she even know how to use that kind of spell?''

''You didn't really think I'd let her grow up without any knowledge how to defend herself?'' asked Minerva looking at Dumbledore

''No, I didn't.'' he answered

''She will have husband for that!'' said Molly

''Where is she?'' asked Lupin ''I need to take her statement.''

''Well, I'm afraid, she's not here at the time.'' answered Minerva ''I'll take a message.''

* * *

><p>Hermione was staying with Andromeda for a week and grew worried when Minerva didn't contacted her at all.<p>

''She's fine.'' Andromeda said ''She just can't be here, right now. She'd led them to you directly; when she'll get the chance, she'll come.''

''I know.'' sighed Hermione

They sat in comfortable silence, until they heard crack in front of the house.

''Hide.'' ordered Andromeda and Hermione did making sure it was a place she'd see who was visiting Andromeda. Her heart fluttered when she saw familiar figure entering Andromeda's living room.

* * *

><p>''Bellatrix Black is your sister.'' exclaimed Hermione after Bellatrix left the house<p>

''Yes, she is.''

''I've met her before.'' Hermione stated

''I know.''

''You do?'' asked Hermione

''You're the girl she danced with in that club.'' Andromeda commented

''Yes, I am.'' Hermione nodded and than added ''How did you know that?''

''I was there, looking after you.'' responded Andromeda

''Minerva sent you'' smiled Hermione and then remembered Bellatrix' words form that evening ''Apperantly, I am the one girl she can't forget.''

''I guess so.''

''Andromeda, you were raised at Black household, who was proudly wearing sign of purity. That means you were thought many things, as well as how to be a good wife and attract many bachelors.''

''Yes.'' Andromeda confirmed confused

''Good, you'll teach me.'' Hermione said and smirking added ''So I can seduce Bellatrix.''

* * *

><p><strong>Please tell me what you think of it and review! I know I said Bellatrix and Hermione will meet in this chapter, I decided to write this instead and have them meet in next one.<strong>


	13. Meet Madam Meracus

Hi everyone! Thank you so much for all of your reviews, you seriously rock :)

Someone asked me will Hermione be badass in this story- yes, yes she'll be a badass ;)

I do have one question for all of you- what do you think about getting Fleur back into the story in future chapters?

* * *

><p>''Are you out of your mind?'' yelled Andromeda getting up<p>

''No, I'm perfectly fine.'' said Hermione calmly ''Tonks said we need to penetrate their order. We need to get inside.''

''It won't be them who'll get penetrated.'' huffed Andromeda

Hermione blushed slightly but said ''It doesn't matter.'' she paused ''If I get her wrapped around my finger, if I somehow manage to do that, we'll have advantage. Big advantage.''

''Hermione, you can not imagine what you're getting yourself into.'' stated Andromeda firmly

''You said the same thing before the first training.'' Hermione said matter of factly

''You don't know what she'll do to you!'' exclaimed Andromeda irritated ''She'll eat you alive!''

''I don't know much of that kind of matters, but I think that would be the point.'' Hermione said stubbornly

''No! That's my final answer!'' yelled Andromeda

''We'll see about that.''

* * *

><p>Hermione was pissed off at Andromeda and she send Tonks a note to be there as soon as possible. Three women sat at the kitchen table when Hermione told Tonks about her idea.<p>

''I agree with mom, it's very dangerous.'' stated Tonks, causing Andromeda to smile and Hermione to scoff

Tonks raised her hand to stop both her mother and Hermione ''It's dangerous, but it's also a brilliant idea.''

''What?!'' Andromeda yelled ''You got to be kidding me! She's 14 years old!''

''15 in three days.'' Hermione noted

''Doesn't matter!'' Andromeda rolled her eyes ''Too young for this!''

''What did you have in mind?'' Tonks questioned ignoring her mother

''Well, I hoped Andromeda would teach me how to act around nobles.'' started Hermione and Andromeda huffed ''Also, I thought I'd spend some time in Muggle world to observe people on dates, body language and that sort of thing. I found, in my literature, some places that will be good for starters.''

''Great literature.'' muttered Andromeda pouring her drink and earning glance from both women

''Anyway'' said Hermione glaring at Andromeda and then turning her attention to Tonks ''you mentioned you'd be able to provide fake identity if I decide to leave Hogwarts.''

''Yes, I can do that'' Tonks nodded

''Then, we have only one problem.'' said Hermione smiling ''Test of purity.''

''Why would you even want to do that?'' Andromeda asked turning around ''Help Aurors, help Dumbledore, after what had happened to you?''

''Because, one bad deed doesn't erase all the others. We need to stop Voldemort as soon as possible.'' she paused ''Besides, I want to live free. Not in that prison.'' she finished hoping her lie was convincing enough

''Good enough for me.'' said Tonks getting up from her spot, not noticing the tension between Andromeda and Hermione ''I have to go now, I'll see what I can do with that new identity of yours.''

After short goodbye, Andromeda and Hermione once again were left alone

''You want her.'' it wasn't a question ''I've seen how you looked at her at that club. You were ready to give her everything; if she only asked. This plan will not succeed because you want her between your legs more than you want to help us defeat Voldemort.''

''This plan will succeed because she wants to be between my legs, just as much as I want her there.'' Hermione said firmly

Andromeda nodded ''Don't ever say I didn't warn you. She has toys, not lovers.''Andoremeda took few steps towards Hermione ''She'll play with you, your mind and your body.'' Andromeda leaned and whispered against Hermione's ear making young witch gulp ''She'll fuck you in every way possible, make sure everybody knows that you're her whore and then she'll leave you at the floor as old possession. Just like all those before you.''

''Think hard about this. If you will want this in the morning, I'll teach you how to be all noble and stuck up.'' said Andromeda as she climbed the stairs

* * *

><p>''What did you say?'' asked Hermione shocked<p>

''He's not your father.'' Andromeda repeated ''This test proved it. You're pure blodded, which is not that surprising considering Demetra was your mother. She may loved your father enough to leave her life here, but she was powerful witch and proud of her origin. She would never tainted blood of her child with a muggle.''

''My mom was like...them?'' asked Hermione frightened, new information's about her mother struck in the middle of her fragile heart. _Why she left Wizarding world for him? Why didn't she leave her a letter, a tape, anything, something to tell her who she really was?!_

''No!'' Andromeda responded ''She was kind to all- pureblooded, half-blooded and muggles. She followed some rules of purebloods; her family''she paused ''your family is, along with Black family the purest and noblest family there is.''

''I'm pureblooded witch.'' Hermione said staring at the wall

''You'll pass the test at the Ministry, you will be able to claim the family wealth. You are the heir, you are the only child of the firstborn daughter of Meracus family.''

''What exactly does that mean?'' she asked looking at Tonks and Andromeda

''That means I won't need to get you a new identity.'' said Tonks ''You'll claim your real one. You'll become a part of them and we'll know everything that is happening there. '' grinned Tonks

''How do we do this?'' asked Hermione

''Slowely and patiently.'' Andromeda said ''We need to teach you everything you need to know to survive among them.''

* * *

><p>''Madame Black?'' questioned April entering Bellatrix' office<p>

''Yes April?''

April found Bellatrix looking outside the window, gripping her glass of scotch, anger rolling of off her in waves. April gulped and started

''Madame Black, the council is waiting for you.''

''The council?'' asked Bellatrix, turning around confused

''There is an emergency meeting.'' April said ''It's seems that heir of Meracus family showed up. She requested all the papers that one needs to live in Wizarding world, her birth was never registered in our books.''

''How do we know she's the real heir then?'' asked Bellatrix sceptically

''The council took out all the documents of Meracus family, they are enchanted- the name of the heir and owner of family wealth changes with every new heir. Each paper has her name on it, she's the heir.'' finished April

''Let's see who we're with dealing here.'' said Bellatrix finished her drink in one gulp and dissappareted.

* * *

><p>Bellatrix apparated in big chambers, all members of the council were sitting at the table and one young woman was standing in front of them. Bellatrix froze for a moment seeing the girl, she couldn't believe it- she was trying to find her for months, wanted to have her for months, her blood boiled with want for the girl. And there she was, standing in front of her, her pray has come into her lair. She barked at the council<p>

''Leave us!'' the members looked at her in confusion, but seeing her murderous look, they all dissapparated

''You!'' stated Bellatrix moving towards Hermione, making young girl turn in her direction

''Madame Black'' Hermione bowed slightly

''What are you doing here?'' asked Bellatrix ''How did you find me?''

''I'm not sure what you are talking about.'' Hermione played stupid

''You know very well what I'm talking about.'' growled Bellatrix as she stood only a step away from Hermione

''I'm here to collect papers I need, to live in Wizarding world. I thought your assistant would tell you the nature of the meeting, Madam Black.'' Hermione responded coldly and composed with attitude that reeked nobility, while her heart was beating so fast and her mind was all over the place

''Your name?'' Bellatrix questioned willing to play this game

''Hermione Jean Meracus.''

''Tell me, Hermione...'' Bellatrix smiled as Hermione swallowed hard at the sound of her name ''How come you're here now? How come there is no records of your birth?''

''Obviously because I wasn't born in hospital, besides I do not see what that has to do with anything.''

''It's very important, Hermione.'' said Bellatrix as she leaned closer to Hermione's face ''Where have you been?''

''Everywhere.'' responded Hermione ''I never had a permanent residence.''

''How about Muggle world?'' Bellatrix asked

''Why would you think that?'' asked Hermione not backing down

''Because I can smell filth on you.'' Bellatrix smirked

''I'm sure it doesn't bother you, if I am to judge by the number of muggle women you slept with. '' Hermione responded, bowing her head slightly she added ''Madame Black''

''Do you have any idea who I am?'' growled Bellatrix as she grabbed Hermione by her shoulders ''I can destroy you!''

''Of course I know who you are.'' responded Hermione, surprised at her own calmness ''I know what you can do, but I also know you won't do it.''

''Why wouldn't I?'' Bellatrix challenged

''Because Lord Voldemort sought for the heir of the purest family for many years now, it wouldn't do you any good to harm me. There is also, a money thing, I have it quite a bit and I'm sure it was rather frustrating not to be able to get to it all these years. Donations for many good and noble things...We also can't forget the popularity my family has in Wizarding world. All prime ministers ruled easier with the support of my family, you'd know that if you hadn't killed the last one.'' Hermione stated mentally thanking Tonks for so many information's

Bellatrix stood processing all the information's and knowing they were true; young woman's arms were still trapped under her strong grip and Bellatrix wished she could do something to wash away the smirk from Hermione's face. Then something unexpected happened, Hermione leaned towards her and whispered

''But there is one thing that makes me certain you won't hurt me.'' she paused and licked Bellatrix earlobe slightly ''You want me. I'm everything you thought about for last months- the feel of my body against yours on the dance floor, my breath against your ear.''

Sound of a crack made them jump away from each other and turn towards the sound

''Madame Meracus'' Voldemort said looking at the young woman from top to bottoms ''I see you met Madame Black.'' he smirked as he knew what happened before he apparated

''Lord Voldemort'' Hermione bowed her head and responded ''Yes, indeed I had that pleasure.''

''I'm sure you did'' he smirked at Bellatrix ''I just came to welcome you into our society. The absence of your family was quite a hit on our country, we are all very glad that you are back.'' Voldemort said

''I'm glad to finally settle down, finding a place I belong to is what I wanted my whole life.'' said Hermione, hoping that fear she felt inside wasn't showing

''Well then, welcome dear.'' he grinned, looking at both Hermione and Bellatrix _Well, well, Bella- you'll have trouble with conquering this one._

* * *

><p><em>So what do you think? Review and tell me!<em>


	14. Into the game

Thank you so much for all your support and patience with my updates!

* * *

><p>Hermione looked around the house she entered, Bellatrix gracefully escorted her to her new estate. The house was really not the appropriate word for it, it was bloody mansion with large gardens and high stone walls surrounding it. She gulped at first when the entrance of the estate opened up for her as she approached it. Bellatrix shortly said she couldn't apparate them inside because strong protection spells were placed upon the mansion. Mansion was decorated in Victorian style, but was in light colours; from what she gathered about noble families in Wizarding world and their usual taste for darker side, she expected to find the same dark colours in here. She was pleasantly surprised when she found walls were white or pale beige, she also spotted flawless dark wooden floor that remained her of her house in Muggle London. If her mother had any say in decorations of this house, Hermione was sure she would find rooms that were completely decorated with wood and lots of book.<p>

Hermione was startled and jumped at crack beside her. Turning around she found house elf standing few steps away with its head bowed

''Madame Meracus''

''Hello'' Hermione said, her voice cracking a bit which earned laugh from Bellatrix

''How can I serve you, Madame?'' elf asked, its head still bowed

''I do not need anything at the moment.'' Hermione said, calmer this time and elf dissapparated

''Thank you Madame Black'' said Hermione turning to Bellatrix who stood few feets behind her ''For kindly bringing me back to my home.''

''Do I get reward?'' asked Bellatrix grinning and moving towards Hermione

''I'm afraid that the reward you're asking for is not available for you.'' said Hermione swallowing hard ''However, if I can repay you with gold, it'll be done.''

Bellatrix stopped dead in her tracks and sent murderous look to Hermione ''I don't want your gold.''she hissed '' I want you.''

''That is something not even you can get, Madame Black.'' Hermione smiled sweetly

''Because someone else already had you?'' growled Bellatrix ''I'm in charge of this bloody world! If I want you, I will have you!''

''I'm sure you know the rules, Madame Black.'' stated Hermione calmly, moving towards the small round table in the middle of entrance hall and then turning to Bellatrix, facing her again ''I'm not quite sure what you want of your life, but I wish to be a decent woman without stains on my name.''

''Is that so?'' asked Bellatrix ''I'm pretty sure, you were thinking differently few months ago.''

''I was confused.'' Hermione replied calmly ''Since, I'm sure you're not offering me a marriage proposal, I'd like to retire for the evening.''

''You'll cave in.'' Bellatrix smiled predatory, moving towards Hermione swiftly and whispering against her ear ''Everybody always does. And when I finish with you, you'll beg me for more.'' she pulled back and winked at Hermione, then turned around and left the manor

* * *

><p>Hermione waked up very early and made her way to the kitchen. She didn't explore the mansion previous night so she spent 15 minutes in search of her destination. When she finally did enter the kitchen she noticed the elf who bowed immediately<p>

''Look at me.'' commanded Hermione and elf hesitantly did so

''What is your name?'' Hermione questioned

''My name is Ris, Madame''

''Well Ris, I'm not quite sure what were the rules of my ancestors, but here are mine. You will call me Hermione when we're alone and Madame when we have company. I am not here to be your owner, but more like your companion, which means I will not punish you. You'll be spared from pain and suffering and I expect you to be loyal friend of mine. Do we have an agreement?''

Elf stood still and watched Hermione in deep shock, so Hermione repeat her question ''Do we have an agreement?''

''Yes, Madame.'' elf nodded quickly and at Hermione's glace quickly said ''Yes, Hermione.''

''Good.'' smiled Hermione ''Now, let's talk about this house and my family.''

* * *

><p>''Narcissa'' yelled Bellatrix as she stomped into the Malfoy manor<p>

''What's with the racket?'' questioned Narcissa with disapproving glance

''I need to talk to you.'' Bellatrix growled, trying to keep her voice down but failing in the process

''Fine, c'mon.'' Narcissa replied felling just how angry her sister was

They walked into the study room and Narcissa took the liberty of putting the silencing charm.

''She's here.'' stated Bellatrix ''I've been searching for her for months! Months of going into that bloody club and looking if she'll show up.''

''What the hell are you talking about?!'' yelled Narcissa looking at her older sister pacing and growling about whoever that woman was

''Few months ago, almost half year ago, I met this girl at the club.'' said Bellatrix as she slumped down in the armchair

''I presume in that muggle club filled of filthy mudblood whores?''

''Yes, that one.'' said Bellatrix ''So, I scattered some boy she danced away and danced with her. I never felt that much desire to conquer, to take someone for myself and only myself for eternity.''she paused ''But somehow the fight broke between two idiots...''

''What a surprise for mad dogs in heat.'' Narcissa commented dryly

''Anyway'' Bellatrix rolled her eyes ''we were separated and I haven't found her since then.''

''That is what your tantrum is about?'' Narcissa asked in shock ''Some mudblood whore? Haven't you had plenty of women since then?''

''That's not the point, I want her not them.'' she huffed ''She's not mudblood whore, apparently, she is the heir of Meracus family.''

''What?'' asked Narcissa in utter surprise ''But...''she stuttered ''along with ours, that is the purest family there is.''

''I know that Narcissa.''

''Then what the hell you are playing at?'' yelled Narcissa surprising Bellatrix

''I beg your pardon?''

''She's not some common whore Bellatrix, someone you can play with and then toss away.'' huffed Narcissa ''Don't you dare try to do that! It would be very bad for our family.''

''We'll live.''

''I'm warning you Bellatrix, our families were in great relations and I'm sure Miss Meracus knows this. We always supported each others buissness' and Meracus family always guaranteed safe passage through the laws for our family. Our welth is based on that, as well as at least half of theirs, don't you dare screw up our golden ticket.''

* * *

><p>''Bella'' Voldemort called as he entered the rulers official chambers<p>

''Does this means I'm free to go?'' asked Bellatrix looking up from papers hoping he came back to be in charge for some time.

''No.'' he said smiling ''I have to talk to you.''

''Well, talk.'' she said looking at him

''I've noticed the way you were looking at Miss Meracus.'' he stated

''And?'' she questioned

''I'm sure you have heard of the golden rule.'' he said ''Especially since you're coming from such noble and wealthy family.''

''Of course I heard of it.'' Bellatrix nodded ''Nothing goes pass the golden families and they get away with almost everything.''

''Yes, well I'm sure you know how important Meracus family is to us.'' he said ''We can't kill her, everybody knows she showed up and not to mention that all people adored Meracus family members.I'm sure she won't be exception.''

''The reason you're telling me this?'' Bellatrix questioned raising her eyebrow

''I'm not telling you, I'm warning you not to screw things up.'' said Voldemort

Bellatrix recognised the tone of voice and knowing what he's capable of doing she nodded ''You don't have to worry.''

* * *

><p>''How the mighty have fallen'' Bill smiled as he looked into the cell<p>

''I may not be free at the moment, but at least I have my honor and dignity preserved. You, free or not, will always be a bastard and a coward.''

''One day Dumbledore will give up on defending you and then I'll have my fun.'' he finished and walked away form the dungeons

Minerva sat back on cold stone and sighed looking through the small bar window at the bright stars.

* * *

><p>''Morning Hermione'' Tonks greeted as still half asleep Hermione walked into the kitchen<p>

''Why are you here so early?'' asked Hermione sitting down

''Well, I decided to see if our little floo network is working.''

''Okay...''Hermione said rubbing her face

Ris placed hot cup of coffee in front of Hermione

''Thank you'' Hermione smiled and then looked at Tonks ''Have you heard from Minerva? How is she?''

''She's fine'' Tonks lied ''We haven't been in contact with her much, but she managed to inform us that she is well.''

Hermione was relieved, but she felt something was out of the place, she wanted to trust Tonks, but as Minerva once told her _'Never trust someone completly'_

''We need to show you off.'' Tonks said

''What?''

''You received this'' Tonks pointed at the envelope on the counter in front of them ''while I was waiting. I believe it is the invitation for the ball on Sunday.''

''That's perfect way for me to be presented to the public.'' nodded Hermione

''Exactly, we're in the game.'' Tonks smiled from ear to ear

* * *

><p>Well that would be all for this chapter, I hope I'll be able to write new one soon. R&amp;R :)<p> 


	15. The ball

I am terribly sorry for delaying with the chapter. Truth be told, half of it was written two weeks ago, but since I spent almost 12 hours everyday in University I couldn't finish it before. I hope you'll forgive me for not updating sooner and I hope you enjoy the chapter :)

* * *

><p>Hermione looked herself in the mirror, she looked much older than her fifteen and half summers. Her body was clad in long white dress that almost reached her anckels, straps of the dress were wide and covered most of her shoulders, the dress was tightly snug against her waist, stomach and breasts, but became loose after her waist. She could not take credit for picking up the dress, since Tonks saw as her duty to prepare Hermione for the ball on all levels possible. Her heart beat faster, much faster than she would liked it- she had this strange feeling that people around her, or better yet, Bellatrix Black was able to pick it up. And then see beyond the facade she made for others, see beyond this persona she had created. That was not something Hermione could risk, Bellatrix was never to know who she really is under this mirage. At least that was what Hermione told herself, that was what she decided when she came up with plan. She could not deny this feverish lust that passed her body every time she saw black haired goddess, nor she could deny that she would submit to Bellatrix up to certain point; but she had firmly decided not to let herself fall for Bellatrix. This was the only way she'll get everything she wanted- she'd get Bellatrix in her bed, she'd help Aurors defeat Voldemort and bring 'peace' again and after she's done nobody will blame her for sleeping with the enemy. Her heart, she convinced herself will be just fine, when it gets over this teenage crush.<p>

Hermione silently wished for Minerva, her kind and wise words, her comforting hugs and proud smiles. She wondered briefly would she looked sad now or would she looked at her with disgust; disgust for a whore she's to become. Her stomach turned slightly at the idea of Minerva's disappointed face and lonely tear found its way down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away and looked back at the mirror with renewed determination.

''You ready?'' Tonks asked as she walked in the room

''I'm ready.'' smiled Hermione and turned to greet Tonks

''You look lovely Hermione'' Tonks said truthfully

''Thank you'' smiled Hermione

''You keep your head high and your temper low.'' Tonks said

''Don't worry, I'm ready.'' Hermione said firmly

* * *

><p>Minerva found herself looking at the stars from her small cell, when she heard familiar steps approaching.<p>

''What took you so long Albus?'' she mocked ''I thought you cared more for friends.''

With deep sigh Albus sat himself on cold, stone bench ''I am sorry.''

''For what exactly?'' Minerva turned around furious

''For everything.'' Albus looked at her with sadness Minerva never seen in his eyes ''I'm afraid everything went too far. Our life here, the rules we let everyone set, the fear we have been implanting in young minds.'' he sighed once again and looked at the floor

''We both have failed Albus'' Minerva said ''We stood in your office when we agreed we'd never let our students, our proteges feel like they don't belong or that they have to live in fear. But what have we done? We let people, people who don't know better, set up the rules. We printed young boys for fighting and bossing, while preparing girls to be obedient breeding stock.'' her voice quivered at the thought of Hermione ''We convinced ourselves that it was for the best, but it wasn't and it took Hermione to show me that. To show me the truth I didn't want to accept for long time.''

''I know Minerva, I just don't know how to fix it.'' Albus responded

''We need to stop being like them, for starters.'' Minerva said ''We need to stop killing for fun or pleasure and let individuals get away with it.'' at Albus glace she confirmed ''Yes, I know about it. Most of us do, Bill likes to kill for every little thing.''

''We'll go step by step.'' said Albus ''C'mon.'' he started as he got up

''I'm a prisoner in case you forgot.''

''I didn't forget, you're on house arrest. In your and...''he trailed off ''In your chambers.''

* * *

><p>Bellatrix walked down the hall towards the room Voldemort was waiting for her. She was already ready for the ball when she got his message, her leather corset dress made every guard she passed by look after her. After someone soo sinfully attractive, but who was never meant to be theirs, for someone they couldn't handle in their weirdest dreams.<p>

''You called for me?'' questioned Bellatrix

''Indeed I have'' said Voldemort and turned towards Bellatrix ''You look stunning Bella.''

''I'm sure you didn't call me here to tell me something I already know.'' she smirked

''You are right'' he said ''I have a task for you.''

''A task? she raised her perfectly sculpted eyebrow in question

''Yes, a simple task that would make our lives much easier.'' he stated

''Look if this is about your plan to gain immortality forget it. I tried to help you once and I almost lost my head.'' she rolled her eyes

''I told you to kill the dragon before you take its egg.'' Voldemort responded

''Well, they are endangered spices and they are pretty. I don't kill pretty things.''

''Sure you don't'' Voldemort grinned ''Now, about that task I mentioned.'' he looked at her eyes and said ''I want you to seduce Hermione Meracus.''

''I though you said I had to keep away from her.'' Bellatrix said

''No, I said that you can't screw up things.'' said Voldemort ''Dear, I don't want you to screw her and then leave her. I want you to fuck her and then marry her.''

''What?!'' Bellatrix yelled in shock

''You heard me.'' Voldemort said ''You want her anyways, so have her.''

''I want her to be my toy, not my wife.''

''But think of it Bella'' he said sweetly ''She'll be only yours, yours to take and yours to control. Nobody will be allowed nor will anybody dare to touch her and that is something you want. Something you craved for many months, even a year if I'm not mistaken.'' he chuckled ''I know about your obsession with the girl, that why I know you'll do as I say.''

Bellatrix only swallowed hard in response, the idea and the vision playing in her mind to good to pass this offer.

* * *

><p>Ball was held in the ballroom in the city hall, Hermione was very impressed with building complex which contained from city hall itself, courts, Ministry of home affairs and building of Supreme court. She arrived fashionably late, 15 minutes after the ball started. Tonks said that most of the guests will be there before the ball officially starts and she was right, nobody in their right mind would dare to be late when Voldemort was attending. She walked into ballroom and most of the people looked her way, looked at the person who dared to be late. But Hermione didn't see them as she made her way towards the group in the middle of the ballroom.<p>

''Madame Meracus'' Voldemort grinned and the sight was still unnerving for Hermione, but she didn't show it. People started chatting more as they finally saw who Madame Meracus was.

''Lord Voldemort'' she greeted politely

''You look stunning Madame Meracus, if I can say so.'' said Voldemort

''A compliment lady never tires of hearing.'' she smiled trying to keep calm

''The star of the night has show up.'' came voice behind Hermione

''Madame Black'' greeted Hermione and turned her head to the woman who moved to her right. Hermione gulped seeing Bellatrix, but recover fairly quickly, mentally patting herself on the back for remembering how to function normally.

Voldemort smirked to herself and announced to two ladies ''My ladies, I will be right back. I just saw an acquaintance I've been looking for.''

''Come with me.'' said Bellatrix

''Where?'' asked Hermione confused

''To the balcony, I'm in need of fresh air.'' Bellatrix stated and seeing Hermione debating with herself she added ''No need to be scar, little one. I won't bite you.'' she smirked and went to the balcony. Few moments later Hermione joined her.

''You look beautiful.'' said Bellatrix ''However, I like that black dress you wore at the club better.''

Hermione snorted ''That's because it revealed more.''

''Perhapsh.'' said Bellatrix ''But this dress does not do justice to your legs and your...''she paused thinking of better word ''behind.''

''The dress is fine, I do not need to show every part of my body to others, like I'm piece of meat.'' she deliberately looked at Bellatrix' dress

''But the point is, my dear'' she said seductively ''that you want this 'piece of meat' as you call it.'' she took step closer to Hermione, but Hermione moved backwards. Bellatrix did not stop approaching Hermione until Hermione's back collided with the wall behind her. Bellatrix stood only a step from Hermione, her deep brown eyes noticing Hermione's sharp and hard breathing.

''Everybody wants you. It not a secret really.'' Hermione stated

''But you could have me.'' Bellatrix grinned ''If you think you can handle me.'' she moved forwards just slightly ''I promise you'll be taken care of'' she kissed Hermione below her ear ''You'll be satisfied.'' she kissed her again ''And you'll be mine.''

''Oh god'' Hermione moaned quietly. She was afraid this would happen, that her body would betray her brain.

The sound of voices approaching made Bellatrix jump away from Hermione. It took Hermione a second to collect herself, but she managed to do that just before Narcissa showed herself.

''I thought you'd be here.'' Narcissa said to Bellatrix and then noticed Hermione ''Madame Meracus, I'm sorry, I didn't notice you there.''

''No need for apologise.'' Hermione smiled

''Madame Meracus, this is my sister Narcissa Malfoy.'' Bellatrix said

''Pleased to meet you.'' Hermione smiled

''Pleasure is all mine, trust me.'' grinned Narcissa and then said ''We really should join the party, there are many people who are dying to meet you Madame Meracus.''

''I'm sure there are.'' smiled Hermione and then looked at Bellatrix ''Then we better not let them wait.''

* * *

><p>That's it for now, I'll update soon. Please R&amp;R!<p> 


	16. Old flame

First of all, I'd like to apologise, I know I've been updating less frequently than before. I am very busy at the moment, it's time for my finals and I spend a lot of time at the University. I hope you can understand that and be patient for a little longer.

Warning: Flirting with Hermione/Fleur pairing!

* * *

><p>A week had past since the ball and Hermione had played her role very well, she appeared in the Diagon Alley and in coffee shops and restaurants where her presence will be noted and word will reach Bellatrix. Hermione sighed as she walked out of her room, finally showered and dressed in something casual. Ris welcomed her with cup of hot tea, for which she was more than thankful.<p>

''Are you alright, Madame?'' Ris asked

''I am tired and lonely, Ris.'' answered Hermione

''I am very sorry, Madame.'' Ris responded, his features showing honest concern for his Madame

''I know'' she nodded slowly and gently smiled at him, taking her cup and walking in the library. She sat on the sofa which was in front of fireplace and stared at her mothers portrait. She sighed loudly, not knowing what she was doing. Maybe Andromeda was right, maybe she was way too young for this, she could very easily end up dead when this, what ever it is, is over. The smartest choice was the one offered by Ron, she would be his property and sometimes shared with Harry, but she would be safe. Shiver of disgust ran through her body and her stomach clutched at the image in her mind.

''Hermione?'' Tonks' voice was heard from hallway

''In here.'' she called and in few moments heard opening of the door and footsteps that were coming in her direction. She was too comfortable half lying on the sofa to get up, so she just glanced in direction of the footsteps. Maybe she would noticed that there were two pair of footsteps if she had paid attention, maybe she would hear second voice if she hadn't been too busy with efforts to wipe out images that had formed in her mind minutes ago. Maybe then, she wouldn't stare in complete shock at Tonks and beautiful blonde who, Hermione firmly believed, was even more beautiful than the last time she saw her.

''Fleur?'' Hermione breathed as she got up

''Hermione.'' blonde smiled

''You know each other?'' asked Tonks utterly confused

''Yes, we met in France.'' Fleur said

''When Minerva took me on holiday.'' added Hermione still looking at the blonde

''Okay...'' Tonks said looking at two weird women in front of her. She shook her head and decided it was the best to just continue with the business and stop whatever the hell was going on between Hermione and Fleur.

''Hermione, Fleur is our contact in Foreign Ministry.'' started Tonks and finally drew Hermione's attention

''What?!'' Hermione asked in harsh tone ''Do you have any idea how dangerous that is?!'' Hermione surprised herself, along with two other women in the room who looked at her in shock, with her outburst. Hermione wasn't quite sure why she had reacted like that, it wasn't like she stayed in touch with French girl. Hell, she obviously didn't know Fleur well, since she only found out that Fleur is a witch.

''What the hell is wrong with you?!'' yelled Tonks angry

''Nothing.'' Hermione responded shaking her head ''What's going on?'' she asked and her gaze once again fell on blonde beauty.

''I wanted you two to meet, you'll have to work together through this mission.'' Tonks said ''I wasn't aware you two knew each other.'' she slumped her shoulders.

''Maybe we should start with my role in the Order.'' Fleur stated managing to control her adorable French accent, Hermione noted. Hermione was sure that french accent suited her more than British one.

* * *

><p>A knock on the door made Minerva McGonegall snap out of her daydreaming. Standing up and grabbing her wand she called out in calm voice ''Who is it?''<p>

''It's me.'' familiar voice said and Minerva flinched her wrist to open the door. Dumbledore walked in the room and door closed firmly behind him.

''What can I do for you, Albus?'' questioned Minerva sitting back at her armchair.

''I wanted to talk to you about Miss Granger.'' Albus started

''I don't know where she is.'' Minerva responded

''I know.'' Dumbledore answered ''I spoken to Andromeda.''

Minerva looked at him immediately ''How is she?''

''Andromeda says she's fine, but she didn't reveal me where Miss Granger is.'' stated Dumbledore ''I want to propose something.'' he started ''Seeing as you are practically on house arrest here...''

''Practically?'' Minerva questioned sarcastically

''I thought maybe you'd want to go to Andromeda's.'' he finished ''I'd make sure nobody harms you or tries to stop you. If you decide to go there, I'd let you.''

''How very generous of you, Albus.'' Minerva snapped bitterly

* * *

><p>Tonks left two women alone to discuss things and leaving Fleur to explain Hermione her role in the Order. Two witches watched each other for a minute or two in silence, not noticing how close they gotten.<p>

''Why didn't you tell me you're a witch?'' asked Fleur

''Touche.'' replied Hermione and Fleur smiled. ''Tell me what you're doing here.''

''My father works in Ministry of Foreign affairs and while he does not support Voldemort, he doesn't fight him either.'' she paused ''I, on other hand, am an active member of the Order and I participate on every mission I can.''

''You're delivering information your father tells you.'' Hermione concluded

''Yes.'' nodded Fleur ''Nymphadora never mentioned what's your job.''

''No wonder she goes by Tonks.'' murmured Hermione as she walked towards the liquor cabinet, her tea long forgotten. ''Whiskey? Or wine perhaps?''

''What am I going to need?'' asked Fleur putting her hands on her hips and cocking her eyebrow making it clear to Hermione she wants an answer on her previous question.

''Whiskey it is.'' Hermione said as she look at Fleur and poured their drinks. ''Did Tonks say anything about me being here?''

''Not much'' Fleur said and when Hermione made hand motion towards the sofa she sat down on it ''She only said I need to meet a new member of the Order who is on special and important part of the mission.''

''Here you go'' Hermione said and gave Fleur whiskey

''Aren't you little too young for that?'' asked Fleur

''I'm too young for many things.'' Hermione said with small laugh that concerned Fleur deeply

''What is your mission?'' Fleur asked

''I'm here to seduce Bellatrix Black.'' answered Hermione looking directly at Fleur who hadn't manage to contain her shock.

* * *

><p>Narcissa and Bellatrix were sitting and talking on sofa in the lounge when Bellatrix suddendly got up and said ''I remembered the spell!''<p>

''What?'' asked Narcissa puzzled

''I remember the spell I need to get into her house.'' Bellatrix grinned wickedly

''Whose house?'' questioned Narcissa

''Hermione's.'' came simple reply

''Are you out of your mind?!'' yelled Narcissa as she got up ''You can't do that! She's too valuable to...''

''Enough!'' Bellatrix barked ''I'm going there!'' she paused ''Besides, it's all part of the plan.''

''What plan?'' asked Narcissa

''I'll have her Narcissa and Voldemort said I can have her if I manage to convince her to marry me.'' Bellatrix smiled ''I'll have the most desirable toy in England and no one will dare to touch her, she'll be all mine. And the best part'' Bellatrix paused ''is that she wants me too.'' she winked and dissapparated

Bellatrix found herself in front of Meracus mansion and casted the spell Voldemort thought her and entered the house. Already under Notice-Me-Not spell, Bellatrix moved towards the voices she heard in a room nearby.

* * *

><p>Fleur's glass was on the floor, her grip loosened when she heard the news.<p>

''What?'' she questioned, her voice shaking

''You heard me.'' Hermione said

''Why would you accept that?!'' asked voice filled with anger, Fleur felt the veela in her was coming to life

''I didn't accept that.'' Hermione said ''I suggested it.''

Fleur's veela took over her body and mind, the rage and anger has filled every cell in her body and before she knew it, she lounged on Hermione and started to slap her shoulders. ''What were you thinking?! Do you want get killed? Do you even have an idea what she'll do to you?''

Hermione caught both Fleur's wrists and held her tight. She pressed Fleur's body into her own, released her wrists and put her hands on Fleur's back pressing strongly until Fleur stopped struggling.

''Listen to me, she's been obsessed with me for a year.'' Hermione said ''She's our victory ticket.''

''You're an idiot if you believe she's going to come to our side.'' Fleur stated fuming and raising on her elbows to look at Hermione, but not moving from Hermione's hug.

''I don't need her on our side, I just don't want her fighting on their side.'' Hermione said. After a moment of silence both Fleur and Hermione saw in what awkward position they were: their bodies pressed against each other like they once were, their breaths mingling together and their eyes filled with lust. Hermione never forgot and she never will forget that Fleur was the one who let her take veela's virginity, that Fleur was only woman she ever felt inside out and she admitted to herself that she would never forgot how sweet Fleur tasted. Fleur took in the change in the air between them and her veela purred against Fleur's better judgement

''I remember this...'' Fleur lowered her head slightly and Hermione swallowed hard ''Do you remember it Hermione?''

''God, yes'' said Hermione licking her lips ''How could I ever forget?''

''I'm glad I left that good impression.'' Fleur smiled sweetly and moved even closer, her lips dangerously close to Hermione's. Just as she was about to kiss Hermione, clock in the corner of the room uttered his loud ding which made Fleur move away slightly to glance at the clock.

''Merde! I promised my father I'd be back by now.'' she scrambled off Hermione and Hermione followed her lead. Hermione reached for blonde's arm and kissed her cheek gently and Fleur said

''You're not off the hook. I disagree on what you're doing and we haven't finished the talk yet.'' Fleur said determinately

''I know.'' Hermione said and saw Fleur disapparating away, sad that the blonde was gone but somehow glad because she didn't know how to handle Fleur's presence at the moment.

* * *

><p>Bellatrix walked into the room and even though she was sure she heard voices coming from it, she could not see anybody. Then she heard the unfamiliar voice saying ''I remember this.''<p>

Bellatrix moved towards the sofa and looked down to see some blonde lying on Hermione. _Her_ Hermione. Nobody was allowed to touch what was hers! Who the hell did the blonde think she was?! Bellatrix couldn't concentrate much on the conversation between the two as her body became overwhelmed with possessiveness, anger and lust she felt for Hermione. She however was brought back in reality as she saw Fleur getting of Hermione and Hermione giving her kiss on the cheek. After Fleur disapparated, Bellatrix removed Notice-me-not spell and growled making Hermione yell in surprise and terror as she turned towards Bellatrix

''I don't think you understand what you are allowed to do and what you're not allowed to do.''

''Bellatrix!'' Hermione calmed down a bit and moved step away from angry witch ''How did you get in here? How long have you been here?'' she swallowed hard

''I have my ways'' chuckled Bellatrix moving closer making Hermione move away ''I'm not sure what happened before I came in''Belatrix growled in primitive way ''But I walked in at the moment she recalled your previous...activities.'' she said through her teeth. She still hadn't stop approaching younger witch and she smirked when Hermione's body collided with bookcase behind her. Bellatrix pinned her against it and breathed in her ear

''What were your previous activities?''

Hermione was revealed to hear Bellatrix hadn't heard anything about the Order and their mission here. She relaxed a bit and that was her mistake, because she didn't take notice of Bellatrix stand and storm that was ragging in her dark eyes. She found herself pressed against the bookcase in matter of seconds.

''Nothing.'' Hermione said ''Let me go.''

''Don't you dare lie to me!'' Bellatrix snarled as she slammed struggling Hermione against bookcase extracting moan from Hermione's mouth. She took that opportunity to slip her leg between Hermione's and press her thigh against Hermione's core. Hermione's breath hitched and she swallowed hard

''Answer me!'' yelled Bellatrix ''Has she touched you?!''

''No!''Hermione responded starting to struggle again ''I'm still a virgin, she hadn't touched me.'' a wicked idea crossed her mind as she remembered Tonks' words to always act like a pureblooded, so she breathed ''Yet. She hadn't touched me yet.''

Bellatrix slammed her thigh against Hermione, extracting a cry from young Griffyndor; she grabbed Hermione's breasts roughly and massaged them firmly to make sure Hermione knew how was in charge. She pinched Hermione's nipples through the fabric as she started to move her thigh and hips in rhythm making Hermione moan loudly and push against older witch.

''She hadn't touched you _yet_?'' Bellatrix asked in dangerously low voice ''She will not touch you. Ever. Because after I finish with you, no one will be able to compete with me. No one will ever be good as I am, no one will give as much pleasure I will. You have no idea in just how many ways I'll have you.'' Hermione moaned at Bellatrix' words and started to move faster against thigh presses against her. ''You will lost yourself in pleasure and pain I will give you. You will be _mine _and I will make sure no one ever touches you! I will own you forever.'' Hermione was so close to her orgasm that she could feel first waves in her stomach when Bellatrix stopped

''Look at you, little one'' Bellatrix grinned ''Here you are, panting against a bookcase, gripping shelf with your hands, moaning at every move I make, like a bitch in the heat. And I only pressed my leg against you, fully clothed; I can't wait to see you in my bed while I fuck you for real.''

Bellatrix moved away and said ''If I were you I'd say to the blonde to get away from what is mine or I will end her, once and for all.'' Bellatrix threatened and said to Hermione once again, in silent promise ''You are mine. Always will be. Never, ever forget that.'' with that she moved away and dissapparated leaving highly scared and aroused Hermione behind.

* * *

><p>That's all for this chapter. Press that little button and tell me what you think!<p> 


	17. Green light for Madame Black

Thank you for subscribing and following the story! Of course, thank you for your reviews they always make my day:)

So I decided to spice up the story plot and added Fleur in equation. There will be some Fleur/Hermione sex situations!

* * *

><p>Bellatrix ramped through her house, blasting things like vases, windows or mirrors along her way. She was beside herself with anger, pictures of French blonde and her Hermione on that bloody couch made her blood boil. She braced herself against dresser in her room watching her reflection in the mirror in front of her, she still felt Hermione's wetness against her core, she still heard her gasps and moans. Bellatrix growled loudly feeling wetness pouring between her legs, she was too worked up to stop herself. She pulled off her dress in a hurry, pulling hard on laces of her corset, making it loosen enough to strip damn dress down.<p>

She didn't bother with removing her underwear, just continued and cupped her left breast while her right hand made its way between her legs. Bellatrix moaned as the hand between her thighs had traced her entrance. She ran her finger up until her fingernail gently grazed her clit, making her buck slightly. She knew she would not last long, so in a quick move she thrust three fingers in her wet heat and started a hurried pace. Images in her mind were very clear, all the scenes in her head were played by her and Hermione. She imagined young witch in heat of passion, the sounds she would make when cumming, the expression on her face as Bellatrix threw her over the edge, but most of all- she imagined Hermione begging for her to fuck young tight pussy. Bellatrix moaned out loud at the picture as she pressed her clit as well making her back arched backwards, jutting out her breasts. Her mouth was open in a silent scream as her fingers stilled within her, her walls clenching around them. Eventually, she removed her fingers and came to her senses. She felt little more relaxed, but decided, even firmer then before that Hermione will be hers. Forever hers, even if it killed her.

* * *

><p>Hermione woke up after a night of restless sleep, remembering how Bellatrix showed up, how she made her feel when she almost fucked her in the library. She couldn't believe how weak Bellatrix made her feel, she had her panting and wanton with simple touches. Hermione felt herself get wet as the images from the night before played in her mind. Her thoughts were interrupted as Ris appeared next to her bed making her jump<p>

''Hermione, Miss Delacour is here to see you.'' Ris said ''She said she wants to talk to you.''

''Yes, of course.'' she nodded and Ris disapparated

Hermione got out of bed, sighing loudly as she stripped herself in underwear and started to move towards the closet. Her bedroom door opened and revealed blonde French.

''Fleur!'' she shrieked and hid behind the closet's door

''My, Hermione'' Fleur smiled sweetly ''If you wanted to express your interest in me, you could have just said something.'' she smirked as she closed the door behind her

''Fleur'' Hermione started but Fleur shushed her quickly

''I want to see you.'' said Fleur purring

''Fleur, we can't...''

''We won't.'' assured Fleur ''Your virginity will be intact if you wish it to be.'' blonde veela moved towards Hermione, grabbed her arm and pulled her from behind the door.

''Merlin, you are beautiful Hermione.'' Fleur licked her lips ''You've grown up so much since I last saw you.''

''Fleur...'' started Hermione, but stopped as she felt herself being pushed towards the bed

''Mon Cheri, let me make you feel good, let me make you feel it.'' pleaded Fleur and Hermione nodded her head. Fleur pushed her on the bed and after a moment of taking in beauty in front of her, Fleur lowered herself on Hermione. Even though she was fully clothed, she was wearing skirt which made it possible for her bare leg to press against Hermione's hot centre. Hermione gasped at the contact, shut her eyes and threw her head backwards. Fleur used the delicious opportunity to kiss and nip at Hermione's neck, making Hermione moaning louder and grinding against her thigh harder. Fleur pressed her leg harder and that make Hermione moan loudly

''Bella!'' at that Fleur stopped and gripped Hermione's chin strongly making younger witch look at her

''Not Bella'' she gritted biting down on Hermione's lips making her open her mouth in gasp, which Fleur used to push her tongue in Hermione's mouth. Hermione kissed her back immediately and moaned in response to Fleur's rougher side. Fleur grabbed both Hermione's hands and pressed them next to young witch's head, intertwinding their fingers.

''I'm not her'' Fleur said breaking the kiss ''Look at me.'' and Hermione did ''Remember me, remember what you did to me.'' Fleur continued to grind against Hermione feeling her centre growing wetter ''Remember how you kissed me, how you traced my body with your lips. Can you feel the way my body shuddered against yours, how you pushed inside me for the first time and moaned at what I felt like? Can you remember how loud my first climax was? How I rode your fingers next morning, while you feasted on my breasts? How insatiable you were?'' Hermione shiver at the memory and started to feel herself nearing the edge.

Hermione looked in Fleur's eyes and came hard in silent scream against Fleur's thigh which left her shivering. Fleur kissed her gently on the lips, then on cheeks and finally on the forehead as she held her waiting for her to come down from her high.

''You okay?'' she murmured against Hermione's neck

''Yes, thank you'' Hermione whispered back ''I'm sorry.''

''It's okay.'' said Fleur

''No, it's not.''

''I still want to talk to you.'' said Fleur kissing her forehead ''I want you to explain me that obsession with Bellatrix you have.''

* * *

><p>Voldemort was seated at head of long table where all his most loyal followers and ministers were seated. He smiled at them<p>

''My friends, at the end of this meeting I'd like to announce one more thing.'' he paused looking at Bellatrix ''As well as you know, our society has welcomed back the hair of Meracus family and as you very well know, Meracus family has always been very important for every government that was elected. People welcomed her back warmly, they love her already and we need her on our side. With that said, I'd like to announce I'd granted Bellatrix permission to court her.''

Faces around the table were mix of every emotion know to a man and Voldemort glared at all of them ''Do you understand?!'' he roared

''Yes, My Lord'' voices said as they bowed their heads

''She's all yours, dear.'' said Voldemort smiling to Bellatrix

''Thank you.'' Bellatrix nodded

* * *

><p>''Tell me what makes her so damn special.'' stated Fleur sitting down on the blanket in Hermione's living room as they ate their breakfast<p>

''I don't know.'' responded Hermione ''I really don't. It just, every time I see her, every time I lie my eyes on her, she makes me lose my mind. I become this puddle of desire, lust, need. I can not tell you I love her, because I don't. But, she's my addiction. Nothing can compare with what she makes me feel and that scares me.''

''It should scare you, she is not really someone you want to cross.'' Fleur said ''I think I understand it.'' she paused ''You have constant need and pull towards her, you want her to claim you. She is excellent lover, I heard. I can not blame you for wanting that.''

''Fleur...'' she paused ''I just...''

''Stop it.'' Fleur said ''We aren't together, we never were really and until you get over that obsession of yours it is clear we will never have a good shot. Maybe after that, maybe someday maybe never. I don't mind, as long as we're friends, who get to fool around from time to time.''

''Please don't leave me Fleur'' whispered Hermione

''Why would I ever do that?'' asked Fleur moving to face Hermione. As she cupped Hermione's cheeks and made her look up she said ''We both need a friend we can trust. I will never leave you Hermione, if you don't want me to.''

''Thank you.'' smiled Hermione

* * *

><p>''Minerva!'' Andromeda greeted older witch and hugged her ''Albus told me what happened. I can not believe he allowed that!''<p>

''Times change Dromeda and fear is constantly corrupting people's souls in that castle.'' Minerva shook her head as she entered

''Where is Hermione? Is she safe?'' asked Minerva

''About that...''started Andromeda ''I need to explain few things to you, so we better go and sit in living room.'' Andromeda led confused Minerva towards couch

''Tell me! Immediately!'' Minerva demanded

''Hermione is in London.'' Dromeda said

''What?! You sent her there?!'' Minerva shrieked

''I didn't.'' sighed Andromeda knowing how this will end ''She made that decision, my daughter backed her up and took her to London.''

''Why on Earth would she do that?'' asked Minerva confused

''Because she came up with a plan how to help the Order.'' said Andromeda

''How?''

Andromeda gulped and looked Minerva straight into her eyes ''She decided to seduce Bellatrix Black.''

* * *

><p>Hermione walked into the living room five minutes after Ris called her. Bellatrix was standing in the centre of the room waiting for Hermione<p>

''Good evening, Madame Black.''

''Hello, dear.'' smiled Bellatrix

''To what do I owe this pleasure?'' asked Hermione

''Well, I came by to invite you to annual Black Masquerade Ball that will be held at my Manor this Saturday.''

'' I'm not sure I'll be able to attend.'' Hermione started but stopped as she saw Bellatrix advancing her ''What are you doing?'' she asked moving away from Bellatrix. Bellatrix was faster so she grabbed Hermione, moving her hands on small of Hermione's back and pulled her to Bellatrix' body.

''You will be there, Hermione.'' said Bellatrix , her lips so very close to Hermione's. ''I'll make sure you have fun, dear.'' she purred and Hermione gulped

''Say you'll be there.'' said Bellatrix as she moved and licked Hermione's neck making her gasp.

''I'll be there.'' Hermione responded

''Excellent'' purred Bellatrix and moved away ''Until Saturday, dear.'' she smiled

* * *

><p>That's it for the chapter. Please tell me what you think and review :)<p> 


	18. What is love?

New chapter is here, I hope you'll enjoy it :)

* * *

><p>Minerva slowly opened her eyes and looked her surrounding trying to figure where she was. It took her few minutes to recognise she was in Andromeda's house, she tried to recall her memories and reason she passed out. Then she bolted up in the bed, throwing covers off of her and hurried down the stairs and into the kitchen where Andromeda was making tea.<p>

''She went to London to seduce Bellatrix Black?!'' Minerva screamed and Andromeda jumped at the sound turning around to see very pissed off Minerva

''Yes'' she nodded ''I told her it was stupid and that she was out of her mind, but she didn't want to listen. Tonks accept her help and took her away, I couldn't do anything Minerva.''

''How could that even cross her mind?!'' yelled Minerva ''It couldn't just be an idea created in heat of a moment. What am I missing?!''

''Sit down, I'll pour you some tea.'' Andromeda said

''I don't want a bloody tea!''

''You'll need it, please.'' pleaded Andromeda and Minerva huffed but did what she was asked

''I demand an explanation.''

''Very well'' nodded Andromeda giving Minerva her cup ''Do you remember the weekend in Muggle world? When Hermione went out to the night club close to the hotel and you asked me to watch out for her?''

''Yes, of course.'' Minerva confirmed

''Well, Hermione met Bellatrix there.'' said Andromeda ''It seems that my sister likes to visit Muggle world, screw women and come back here. Nobody knows of it obviously, except Dark Lord perhaps. Anyway, Bellatrix picked up her pray for the night.''

''Hermione'' Minerva breathed

''Yes'' Andromeda said ''They were dancing and I knew Hermione was swept off her feet already, so I started a fight between two man next to them which got them separated and Hermione ran back to the hotel.'' she paused ''The day when Hermione came here and told me what happened at Hogwarts was the same day that Bella usually comes here to see me, so she saw Bella and recognised her.''

''You didn't think that was something you should have talked to me about before? You knew she met her for months!'' accused Minerva

''I did and I'm sorry. I should have do it.''

''Well you should be, my little girl is out there...doing...''she paused closing her eyes ''oh Merlin...'' Minerva turned on her heels and moved back to her room

* * *

><p>Hermione gulped as she walked into Black manor, it was huge and intimidating. She looked around and of course couldn't recognise anybody because they were all wearing masks. She was thankful for cat mask she wore, it covered her face down to her lips and it made her walking through the party much easier.<p>

Party was in full swing, people were already half drunk slurring their compliments to each other. _'Blacks sure know how to throw a party' _Hermione mused

''Hello mon amour'' familiar French accent spoke to her ear

Hermione spun around with bright smile ''Good evening, Fleur''

''How are you feeling?'' asked Fleur

''I'm fine, just waiting to see what Bellatrix had in mind.'' Hermione stated ''I know she's up to something and it kills me not to know what.''

''Just remember I'm nearby as well as Tonks.'' Fleur gently reminded her ''Just squeeze the coin we gave you and we'll know you need us.''

''I will'' said Hermione ''Fleur, please look out for yourself and stay away from me during the party. Bella is madly jealous and I don't want her doing something stupid.''

''Alright, just remember we're here.'' Fleur said and walked away and into the crowd

Hermione looked around herself and noticed bar few feets away and made her way towards it. As good student she was, she remembered all her lesions with Tonks, Andromeda and Minerva and took in her surroundings: firstly she noticed all the exits and which way she could escape easy. As she took herself a drink and leaned on a bar she took in the people, most of them were tipsy and slightly disoriented, but she noticed few of them who appeared similar dressed and not drunk at all- the three of them had different costumes, but each had matching jacket. Hermione took that as a sign that Bellatrix was in the room- surly she had a detail on her, especially with so many people who could potentially be assassins. That left Hermione waiting for Bellatrix; she knew she'd come to her and she'd probably come from her back or sides- Bellatrix loved to play.

''Are you enjoying my little party?'' asked seductive voice from her right

Hermione smirked to her guess of Bellatrix personality, she was truly glad to be able to predict Bellatrix' behaviour to some point. She turned to see Bellatrix and smiled ''Yes, I must say that Madame Black knows how to throw a party.''

''Well darling, it's for you.'' Bellatrix grinned ''May I have this dance?'' asked Bellatrix and without waiting for an answer subtly dragged Hermione to the dance floor. Hermione took a deep breath when Bellatrix pulled her body against her own and with practised ease followed Bellatrix' steps. Bellatrix moved and started to whisper against Hermione's ear

''I have a news for you.'' she said sweetly

''What would that be?'' asked Hermione

''You're mine.'' Bellatrix responded with little laugh

''I'm no ones.'' said Hermione stiffing, but not pulling away

''But you are, dear'' Bellatrix said ''Voldemort made it clear that you are mine and no one else's.''

''What?!'' asked Hermione loudly, stopping the dance and looking at Bellatrix'

''No one is allowed to touch you, he made it clear I'm only one who can peruse you.'' Bellatrix smiled

Hermione was furious, she was once again in the hallway with Ronald telling her she's his, telling her she's owned. Panic ran through body as she pushed Bellatrix and started to ran towards the exit. Her foggy mind went to automatism and her hours of training paid off when she found herself at the front door of big mansion; she ran outside, but she felt steel hold on her wrist. Hermione turned around and found Bellatrix looking at her eyes, breathing hard from the running.

''Let me go.'' demanded Hermione

''I'll never let go.'' Bellatrix growled ''You're mine!''

''No, I'm not!'' screamed Hermione breaking Bellatrix' hold remembering Minerva's words

_''No, you're not. You are beautiful, smart and, generous young lady who will do as she pleases.'' _

_''Promise me.'' said Minerva. ''Listen to me, girl, you are not a property! Not of your father, nor of your future partner!'' Minerva repeated. ''Do you understand?''_

''I can only be someones if I give myself away!'' yelled Hermione ''What will you do Madame Black?!'' she spat ''Voldemort knows how my family is important! I can not be harmed and it seems you are only capable of making me yours through force and I can guarantee you that you will not own me even with force!'' she paused ''What are you trying to do? Force me to marry you? You and I both know Voldemort pushed marriage as a rule in this little game of yours.''

''Yes, I will marry you and you will be only mine.'' Bellatrix said ''And don't pretend you don't want me, when both of us know better.''

''I want you, yes.'' admitted Hermione ''But, I never wanted you like this. Let me make myself clear, I'm sure there are ways to make me marry you but you'll never have me, you'll have my body, but you'll never have _me._ I am not going to give myself to a selfish bitch like you.'' Hermione finished her rant and dissaparated

* * *

><p>Hermione found herself in the bedroom of her mansion, falling on the floor sobbing. She drove herself in the same situation she was in at Hogwarts and it was her own fault! She could have stayed at Andromeda's and be safe, be far away from Howgarts and London and all those people. Those awful, selfish, disgusting bastards. As she sobbed harder she clutched to the coin in her pocket. She awaited for a minute and then heard sound of apparating in front of her bedroom door, she knew it was Fleur- the plan was that if Hermione called for them Tonks would look for her at the party, but Fleur would first apparate to her home to make sure she wasn't already there wounded or something worse.<p>

''Hermione?!'' Fleur called as she burst thought the door, panic evident in her voice

''Hermione, are you alright? Has she hurt you?'' asked Fleur as she moved to Hermione, kneeling next to her

''I'm fine, she didn't put a hand on me.'' said Hermione ''She's a bitch.''

''What happened?'' Fleur asked little calmer after she checked and saw no injures on Hermione

''Nothing, she's being herself.'' chuckled Hermione, tears rolling down her cheeks ''You're wonderful person Fleur and so beautiful one as well.''

''Hermione...'' Fleur breathed as she saw Hermione leaning for a kiss

''Shhh...just let me remember...'' said Hermione and kissed Fleur. Fleur moaned into the kiss and deepened it while Hermione managed to pull both herself and Fleur up and push them on onto the bed. She straddled Fleur's waist without breaking the kiss, she tugged frantically at the dress which loosened enough for Hermione to pull it down Fleur's body.

''Hermione, you don't have to...'' Fleur started still breathless ''You've been through tough night...'' but Fleur was stopped in that moment as Hermione moved up and kissed the blonde hard. Hermione kissed Fleur's face and neck, then her chest, and finally her breasts, taking one erect nipple between her lips, then the other, nibbling on them, sucking them, flicking them with her tongue. Fleur moaned loudly at Hermione's precise touches, Hermione still remembered how to touch her and make her tremble with arousal.

''Hermione'' Fleur moaned as Hermione kissed her stomach and slowly moved lower ''You're in shock and...'' Fleur tried to say, but failed miserably

''You'll get what you want, don't worry.'' Hermione said and moved down her body. Fleur's legs were closed, her knees together,so Hermione bent and kissed her smooth stomach moving her hands under Fleur's legs and to her thighs pulling them open. Hermione quickly slid between them, forcing them to stay open as she held her breath and kissed Fleur's outer pussy lips earning throaty moan from blonde. Hermione looked at Fleur with hunger, observing her trim, neat pussy, she growled and kissed her again. Fleur gasped as Hermione stroked the place where Fleur's legs and hips met, kissing there, flicking her tongue over her hip bone, and then kissing her clit. Hermione licked her open with her tongue, pressing Fleur's thighs open further as she spread Fleur's lips with her tongue.

''Do you want me to stop?'' asked Hermione grinning

''No!'' was immediate response ''Please, Hermione...''

Hermione let her tongue flick over Fleur's labia and over her aching clit. Hermione moaned at the familiar flavor and began to eagerly lap at Fleur entrance. Fleur ran her fingers through Hermione's hair as all worries left her mind and pressed on the back of Hermione's head in silent plead to feel Hermione's tongue in herself. Hermione obliged by fucking her with her tongue as Fleur continued to pushed on the back of her head. Hermione's hands griped Fleur moving hips, as she tried to repress her pending orgasm, but failed and writhed beneath Hermione, pulling on Hermione's hair as she arched her back and coated Hermione's chin with her wetness. After few moments Hermione felt Fleur relaxing so she moved up her body and lied next to Fleur.

''Sleep'' Hermione commanded pulling covers over Fleur's body

''But...'' Fleur tried to protest

''No, just go to sleep.'' said Hermione firmly knowing what would Fleur want. Blonde sighed and moved towards Hermione nestling next to her as dream took over her.

* * *

><p>It was almost dawn when Andromeda heard pounding on her door. She quickly grabbed her wand and marched to her front door opening it and pointing her wand at intruder.<p>

''Bella?'' questioned Andromeda as she saw her sister drunk in front of her. She pulled her in and pushed towards the living room ''What happened?''

''I had few drinks.'' slurred Bellatrix as Andromeda pushed her onto couch

''I can see that.'' said Andromeda

''She won't let me have her.'' Bellatrix said quietly

''What? Who?'' asked confused Andromeda

''Hermione. The girl I danced in Muggle club.'' said Bellatrix ''She's a witch, the only heir of Meracus family.''

''What did you do?'' asked Andromeda

''Why does it have to be me?'' Bellatrix rolled her eyes which wasn't the smartest move ever since she immediately felt worse.

''Because I know you.'' said Andromeda

Bellatrix sighed ''I told Voldemort I want her and he said he'd made sure I have her if I marry her.'' she paused ''I want that, she'd be mine and only mine.'' she grinned and then continued ''But then when I said to her she'd be mine, she said I'd never have her if she didn't give herself willingly. She said I'd have her body but not her.'' she sighed putting her head in her arms

''Isn't that what you want?'' Andromeda questioned ''It never bothered you before, fucking women just because of a good fuck.''

''She's not them!'' growled Bellatrix ''She's worth nothing broken down as common whore'' she almost yelled, but then said in almost whispering voice ''I don't want her broken down, that spark in her eyes would be gone then. I want her, all of her.''

''You have feelings for her.'' deducted Andromeda earning a glare from her sister

''I have a good taste.''

''You'll never have her if you look at her as a property.'' sighed Andromeda ''You never understood love and care.''

''Excuse me?!'' growled Bellatrix ''I do not love her!''

''If you say so.'' Andromeda responded ''But, you'll never have her the way you want her if you don't prove you deserve her.'' she paused ''Also, I'm sure Voldemort knows how important Meracus family so if I were you, I'd think twice before breaking the girl.''

''How do I have her?''

''Love is about trust, it's believing that she will catch you when you fall. It's faith she has in you, it tells her that she can trust you.'' Andromeda said ''Love is made to be earned, you can never make someone love you. Earn her trust and you'll have her love.''

''How do I know if I want that?'' asked Bellatrix, looking in Andromeda's eyes for the first time. Andromeda was taken aback by the look in Bellatrix' eyes, she hadn't seen it since they were kids.

''That is something I can't answer for you.'' sighed Andromeda

''Can I stay here for the night?'' asked Bellatrix

''Of course you can.'' replied Andromeda hoping Minerva wouldn't see her in here. ''I'll show you your room.'' she took Bellatrix' hand and led her to her room.

Minerva stood in the kitchen in a shock after what she heard. She as well walked down the stairs as Andromeda when she heard noise at the door, but when she saw Bellatrix entering she hid behind kitchen's door. It took her all her strenght not to walk in there and kill Bellatrix on the spot, but she knew they would be discovered and killed if she'd kill Bellatrix. She listened closely at the conversation and as Andromeda took Bellatrix upstairs Minerva could only think about Hermione being out there all alone.

_She's there, she has to go through it all alone. I can't do anything to help her. She's in this situation because she choose it herself! How could you do it Hermione?! Bellatrix has feelings for her Hermione. She wants to have her forever. _

Minerva shook her head _I have to find her and talk to her.__, _she decided firmly.

* * *

><p>That's it for this chapter, hope you like it. Review and subscribe! :)<p> 


	19. New direction

**First of all, I would like to apologise to all my readers for not updating regularly. I was not in the opportunity to write at all in last month, but I am giving you my word that updates from now on will be either every week or every other week. **

**Also, I owe big thanks to all of you who subscribed and reviewed!**

**Enjoy the chapter :)**

* * *

><p>Hermione opened her eyes, which she promptly closed as soon as rays of sun damaged her groggily sight. Groaning she turned around and snugged into warm body who served her as 'the big spoon'. Familiar scent and soft skin hit her senses as she remembered previous night; Fleur's moans and screams of passion, the taste of her skin, the sweetness of her essence. Hermione growled starting to get aroused when she heard a chuckle, she looked up and met soft blue eyes and lips who were smiling slightly.<p>

''Good morning, mon amour.'' Fleur greeted kissing Hermione sweetly

''Good morning,'' smiled Hermione ''I could used to getting up like this.''

''I can see that'' smiled Fleur as she moved on top of Hermione, pushing her thigh between Hermione's legs she felt brunette's wetness spread on her skin ''You are rather...'' she paused and grinned ''enthusiastic this morning. What ever did cross your mind?'' she asked as she started to kiss Hermione's neck and put pressure on Hermione's centre

''Dear god'' gasped Hermione, but didn't answered the question

''What made you wet like this?'' Fleur repeated the question, biting on Hermione's neck as vela woken up in Fleur, the vela who hated sharing anyone she cared about, the vela who would gladly murder any person Hermione thought of that wasn't her

''Merlin, Fleur!'' Hermione moaned loudly as the blonde bit her ''You, I thought of you, of your skin...ahhh'' she paused and moved her head to get Fleur more access to her neck ''of your taste...how you sound when you cum...''

''Good'' grinned Fleur and moved down Hermione's body. Hermione was more then ready, all evidence still on Fleur's thigh, when Fleur kissed her lower lips making brunette gasp and clench the sheets under her. It took all of Fleur's self control not to plunge into Hermione, not to claim her as her own, and vela in her was very displeased at that, so instead Fleur pour all her knowledge and passion she felt for younger woman into pleasuring her with her mouth and tongue.

Hermione fell down on the pillow, cover in sweat and with serious soreness between her legs,her breath coming in loud pant.

''That was...'' Hermione started and then looked down at the blonde who was still between her legs, kissing brunette's stomach ''What was that?''

''That was me thanking you for yesterday.'' smiled Fleur

''Four orgasms in a row is a thank you?'' asked Hermione ''I'm buying you a diamond necklace, I can't wait to be thanked for that.''

* * *

><p>''How is your hangover?'' asked Andromeda as Bellatrix slumped down on kitchen stool.<p>

''I've had better days.'' Bellatrix murmured in response

''Do you have any recollection of last night?'' Andromeda asked as she placed mug of coffee in front of her older sister.

''Unfortunatly, I remember everything.''

''What are you going to do?'' questioned Andromeda as she sat down on opposite side of kitchen table.

''Well, I'm not backing down.'' Bellatrix responded ''I will have her, if she wants to be wooed and swept of her feet I'll do it.''

''I don't think you understood what I said yesterday...''

''I understood perfectly.'' Bellatrix cut in ''I want her and I will have her, my emotions will not get the best of me!'' growled Bellatrix ''Thanks for the coffee.'' with that Bellatrix disaparated.

''Great'' said Minerva, making Andromeda jump at sudden voice behind her ''I felt relieved for a moment, knowing she's not sleeping with Hermione, then she tells she'll break her heart. This get better and better...''she murmured ''I want Hermione here, as soon as possible.''

''Minerva...''

''Tell Tonks to bring her here!'' Minerva interrupted in raised voice ''I want to speak with her.'' her commanding tone made no room for negations

* * *

><p>Fleur and Hermione still lied in bed, too lazy to get up.<p>

''Hermione, I have been thinking.'' Fleur started ''I know you are not in contact with Hogwarts and the Order, Tonks made it clear that I am not to mention you to them.''

''Yes'' confirmed Hermione

''What happened?'' asked Fleur

''Have you ever been in Hogwarts?'' Hermione questioned

''No, I haven't had the pleasure.'' Fleur stated ''I do know that many powerful wizards are there.''

''You wouldn't like it there, it's not like it seems.'' Hermione paused ''I thought I had found a safe place away from my father and his new wife, I thought they'll protect me, but Hogwarts isn't what it used to be. It doesn't bring hope to its students and now the ones who live there; it brings fear and terror. It gives people feeling of security in exchange for their liberty.''

''Who ever gives away liberty for security will have neither.'' said Fleur

''Yes, exactly that.'' nodded Hermione ''I couldn't agree more, but people there don't see it that way, they are willingly stuffed into some patterns of expectations and behaviour. Women don't learn how to fight properly, nor defend, they are only meant for breeding. Once a man chooses a wife to marry, it would be to her shame not to accept such a _generous _offer.''

''Merde'' Fleur breathed ''Did you...I mean...''

''Yes'' nodded Hermione ''I had two best friends Harry and Ron, the three of us very quickly had the nickname Golden trio. Little bit silly, but you see Harry is the boy who lived, the boy who can destroy Voldemort. One day Ron approached me and said that Harry and him finally settled about whose wife I'll be.'' she chuckled darkly ''He said that they reached a deal, that I would be his wife and Harry would be allowed to borrow me as he sees fit.''

''He said what?!'' blonde growled

''I refused and pushed him and then he grabbed me and tried to...'' Hermione gulped but recovered fast ''I managed to grab my wand and I performed Crucio curse on him, that's the reason why I can not go back to Hogwarts.''

''I'm glad you did that.'' Fleur said ''I'm just sorry you didn't kill the idiot.''

''I can not...'' Hermione started

''Yes, you can.'' interrupted Fleur ''You can kill and never hesitate to do so if that saves your life.''

''Fleur...''

''No!'' blonde cut in once again ''We are all born and our heads are filled with black and white things, a clear line is drawn between good and bad. That image is far from the truth, we're gray matters; we do good deeds and we do awful crimes, but that's who we are. That's what we do and the only thing we are left with is to embrace our darkness as well as our light.''

''It's easier said than done.'' Hermione responded

''I know, but if you don't kill the treat, they will kill you.''

''I am aware of that'' Hermione sighed

''You can not allow yourself to be without support behind you, you must involve at least Dumbledore.'' Fleur spoke softly

''My name is only support I need.'' said Hermione ''It will keep me safe.''

''It'll keep you safe, but it will not give you allies you will need. You need people on your side.''

''I don't trust Dumbledore.'' Hermione said

''You don't need to trust him, Hermione.'' said Fleur ''You need to make a deal, a deal he won't refuse, a deal that will benefit both parities.''

''Hermione!'' they heard Tonks voice radiate through the hall

''Comming!'' yelled Hermione, as both her and Fleur jumped off the bed and began pulling their clothes back on their bodies.

As footsteps grew louder, Hermione grabbed Fleur by the arm and pulled her towards the closet

''You're kidding me!'' whispered Fleur

''Just get in! She can't see us, you said it yourself- we need to protect ourselves, less she knows the better.'' said Hermione as she pushed half dressed Fleur into the closet

''Are you decent?'' asked Tonks as she walked in the room

''Yeah, I am now'' Hermione said as she finished putting on her shirt

''C'mon, we need to get back to my mom. She said it's urgent.'' said Tonks and Hermione followed her out of her room, casting one last glance towards the woman in her closet who offered her smile.

* * *

><p>Tonks and Hermione apparated in front of Andromeda's house and walked straight in glancing around, making sure nobody saw them. As they entered living room, Hermione noticed Minerva sitting on the couch.<p>

''Minerva!'' exclaimed Hermione and threw herself in embrace of the woman who got up and welcomed desired hug from her daughter

''Hermione! Thank Merlin that you're alright!'' Minerva hugged Hermione closer

Hermione stiffened knowing that there is no way Andromeda hasn't tell her about the mission. _She'll hate me, rightfully so! I disappointed her and she knows what I'm doing._

''Tonks, lets go to the kitchen, I'm sure Hermione and Minerva have a lot to talk about.'' Andromeda said making her way to the kitchen, Tonks right behind her. When two of them disappeared and the door closed behind them, Minerva pulled away from the hug, her arms still on Hermione's shoulders

''What on earth were you thinking Hermione when you suggested this mission?!'' asked Minerva ''She'll break you apart!''

''She won't, she means nothing to me.'' said Hermione, not convincing herself let alone Minerva

''So there is nothing you feel towards her?'' Minerva questioned

''I am attracted to her, I find her very desirable, but I don't love her nor am I in love with her.'' said Hermione sitting down on the couch

''Hermione...''

''I know'' Hermione cut in gently, almost sounding defeated ''I know it wasn't my brightest idea, but Harry Potter won't live forever and we need someone who's in the middle of everything. So there is me and Fleur and we'll provide the Order with information.''

''Fleur?'' asked Minerva

''Yeah, Fleur, who would think she's a witch?'' Hermione chuckled a bit ''Her father works for government, she's our link to them. And I will become our link to Bellatrix, which essentially means Voldemort.''

''Hermione...'' Minerva said with gentleness in her voice that only a mother can have ''I don't want you getting hurt.''

''I know, I already thought about it'' Hermione blinked away the tears ''I'm sorry I disappointed you.''

''Hermione'' said Minerva getting down on her knee in front of Hermione, grasping Hermione's cheeks with her hands ''You did not disappoint me!'' she said with stern voice

''You always wanted your daughter to whore herself for an idea that might not work out?'' asked Hermione, her tears speeding down her cheeks

''You listen to me now!'' two steel strong arms grabbed her shoulders and shook her ''You are not a whore and you certainly aren't disappointment in my eyes! Do you understand me?'' seeing that Hermione didn't really hear her she shook her again and that made Hermione look up ''Do you understand?''

''Do you still love me?'' asked Hermione and that reminded Minerva how fragile Hermione truly is underneath that mask she wears

''I will always love you, you are my daughter.'' Minerva kissed her forehead and pulled into strong hug.

After few minutes, Hermione was calm again and that made Minerva a lot happier- seeing her after all that happened to both of them was blessing for older woman. She decided it wasn't for the best to brought up what happened in Hogwarts for now, maybe a little later when her girl clears her head from all of the emotions.

''I will have to make a deal with Dumbledore.'' said Hermione, extracting herself form the hug just enough to look Minerva in the eyes.

''Why?'' Minerva questioned ''I never thought you'd be up to helping them...us...ugh'' she shook her head ''the Order.''

''I need allies. That's all.'' said Hermione ''I wasn't up for that, I'll admit, but Fleur made fair point that my name can only keep me safe, not ensure that I'll end up on victory side at the end.''

''Well, there is a long road in front of us.''

''What happened to you after I left, Andromda and Tonks said they didn't have any news.'' asked Hermione

''It's a long story, but I'm not welcomed at Hogwarts anymore.'' Minerva said

''Good, you'll come with me then.'' Hermione responded ''I decided to build something like underground training spot-so I don't loose my touch, it would also served as escape path. Fleur and my elf Ris, are looking for spells to that discreetly and to secure it. That way you can live with me and at any dangerous situation you'll have a safe place to hide.''

''Excellent, I'd rather be closer to you in times like this.'' Minerva smiled and hugged Hermione once again

* * *

><p>''He's doing what?'' Narcissa asked distraught<p>

''He wants to conquer the Muggle world, slather them or enslave them.'' responded tired Bellatrix ''That's why he had team of 20 people looking into Muggle history for last two years. He gave me the report of great dictators in Muggle world, he looked into their plans, took notes. He wants to bring some of them in life just so he could make them generals.''

''He can do that only with Ancient magic, right?'' Narcissa asked

''Yes, he done it once before, he'll do it again.'' answered Bellatrix ''I assured him that this war can not happen in, at least next two years, he agreed and ordered preparations of the troops.''

''What about this world?! Why would he go and conquer Muggle world when he does not own this one?''

''He owns it.'' responded Bellatrix sipping whiskey ''East is under Karkaroff and he is Voldemorts obedient dog, West has no power whatsoever and they will never make any kind of problems. France is staying out of it, they promised not to give refugees place to stay and deport any muggle immigrants. They'll do anything just for Voldemort not invade their country. So you see, he already owns this world, it doesn't do any good to shattered it and cause rebellion.''

''What will you do now?''

''Now?'' Bellatrix smiled ''Now, I'm going to visit Madame Meracus and convince her to go on date with me.'' with smile she disaparated

* * *

><p>Hermione came back home at eight o'clock ready to have dinner, one or two glasses of scotch and hit the bed. Just as she finished her dinner, she heard Ris opening front door. Ris aparated in front of her<p>

''Madame Black is here to see you.'' Hermione gulped and shivered at that news, but she nodded and said ''Please lead her to library, I'll be there in a minute.''

Five minutes later, Hermione walked into library ''Good evening, Madame Black. To what do I owe the pleasure?''

''I'm glad you made me wait in our old spot.'' grinned Bellatrix touching the spot where she had pinned Hermione and made her moan and whimper from her light touches.

''Madame Black, it late and I would like to retire for the evening'' Hermione spoke trying to hide effect woman had on her ''What can I do for you?''

''You could forgive me.'' said Bellatrix, changing her tactics

''Exuse me?'' Hermione asked surprised

''For my behaviour, it was out of line and simply rude.'' Bellatrix said ''I apologise deeply and I promise it will not happen again. I will not by any mean stop courting you, however, you were right I do not nor will I ever own you.''

''I accept your apology.'' said Hermione still shocked a bit

''Good'' smiled Bellatrix moving towards Hermione ''Because it would be downright shame'' she whispered against her ''never to kiss you, touch you'' she paused lingering and blowing air into Hermione's ear ''never taste you.'' at that brunette moaned out loud

''Would you like to have dinner with me?'' Bellatrix questioned

''Yes'' Hermione said in half gasp half moan

''Very well, I'll pick you up tomorrow at 7.'' Bellatrix grinned kissing Hermione's cheek and moving away leaving flushed Hermione standing in the middle of the library.

_She'll be the death of me. But what satisfying death that would be._

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for this chapter, please review and subscribe. And for whoever sent me mail asking 'when the hell will they hook up?!'- soon ;)<br>**

**Thank you for reading!**


	20. Your decision to make

**Hi!**

**Thank you very much for subscribing and reviewing :DD**

**BloodAuthor- I believe you are right, and that's why I keep mixing history with the story. Through out the chapters I have mentioned Hogwarts history and I'll keep doing it in future chapters, along as history of the world they live in. Perhaps you find that there is too little magical powerhouses, but I encourage you to read future chapters to see the explanation for each 'powerhouse' as you called it.**** Also, if you would count again-you'd see there is four: West (it'll be introduced as Federation of the states in future chapters), East (Euro-Asian empire, I'll be introducing it in this chapter), France (the voice for 'Neutral teritories') and England (which is in union with Ireland, Scotland and Wales). I hope you like the explanation and that you'll keep reading the story. Cheers!**

**The new chapter is here, I hope you'll like it! Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Hermione was nervous thinking about her date with Bellatrix later in the day, but Minerva's voice brought her back to reality.<p>

''Are you alright?'' asked Minerva looking a bit concerned as she entered the kitchen.

Hermione, who was sitting at the counter, nodded ''I'm fine, thinking about my tactic tonight.''

''Oh, well...''sighed Minerva and switched the subject ''Tonks, Fleur and I will be finished with the underground work by the dinner time.''

''Excellent.'' Hermione responded ''We need a place where we will be out of harms way and plan everything.''

''Hermione, are you still thinking about contacting Dumbledore?'' Minerva asked

''Yes, I am.'' sighed Hermione ''I don't want to go back, but the moment I have something good to offer, I'll go back and make a deal with him.'' she sighed rubbing her eyes ''But we have to have something real and we need to prove our case because those people aren't as brave and goodhearted as they think they are. We'll need to make sure we leave Hogwarts with exactly what we want and that means that we'll have to have support of professors, Dumbledore and strong families. I think that Lupin, Mad-Eye Moody, Sirius and few other professors, as well as Dumbledore will want it. However, Weasly's, professor Ravits and their friends will be harder to convince to join.''

''It's sad to see that what once united us, today separate us.'' Minerva shook her head ''People like Weasly's and Ravits are willing to trade their liberty for apparent safety those walls provide.''

''I know, that's why we'll have to have a strong offer.'' nodded Hermione

''Why are you going to the dinner with her?'' Minerva questioned

Hermione winced at the question as she put the empty cup in the sink ''Minerva, you know the plan. We need to have access to someone who Voldemort trusts and she's perfect. She asked, I said yes-end of the story.''

Minerva sighed ''I know and I'm sorry. I know the plan, but I need to know one thing.''

''Okay, what is it?'' asked Hermione turning to look at Minerva

''Do you want her?'' asked Minerva ''And I mean completely, you will have to share her life and her bed for a while for this to work. Are you sure you want this?''

Hermione was little thrown by direct question and blushed a bit ''Yes, I want it.'' she gulped ''I think I'll rather enjoy her company.''

''She's very attractive and sexual being'' Minerva stated, making Hermione's face crimson red ''She was always like that and I can understand why you want her, but Hermione watch out for yourself. She's sensual, but dangerous, do not forget that.'' Minerva finished, kissed Hermione's forehead and marched out of the kitchen

* * *

><p>Bellatrix watched herself in the mirror, she considered what to wear to make Hermione weak in the knees. She had spent hours thinking where to take Hermione and figured there wasn't a better place then the club they met. Not only they would be away from Magic world, but she was sure Hermione would once again let go that control she held so dearly. Bellatrix would make young woman mad with desire, she has always been good at it- women were like a constant drug to her, an addiction she never wanted to get rid of. She could read them so well, she could make them whimper, gasp, moan and scream by her precise and sensual touches.<p>

Naturally wanting to be the dominant one, Bellatrix opted for black leather pants, black-purple corset and a jacket. Her make up was always light, only emphasise on her dark eyes; those always seemed to hypnotise women Bellatrix seduced. Voldemort himself mentioned on several occasion that her eyes could be more powerful than the wand in her skilled hands.

After finishing touch, Bellatrix was ready to go and collect Hermione.

* * *

><p>Minerva sighed as she slumped down next to Tonks and Fleur on the couch in the living room. They finally finished building underground rooms- they did marvellous job: they built training area and War room for purpose of the planning. They also made a living quarters for Minerva and two others if necessary in the future.<p>

The only thing remaining was to finish few secret passages that would lead out of the castle if they were under the attack. Fleur made a point when she stopped older women from continuing insisting they should first thoroughly study their environment.

Ris apparated in the living room levitating few plates and trays with food ''Hermione sends food for all three of you. She told me to tell you that bathroom and guest rooms are yours to use. You have to rest and get your energy back.''

''Thank you Ris, I am starving.'' spoke Tonks

''Merci, Ris.'' Fleur added ''I am indeed hungry, I could eat a horse.''

''Well, you smell as one.'' added Tonks

Fleur shot her a glare as she responded ''The pot calling the kettle black.''

''Girls, lets just eat.'' Minerva interrupted younger women as she did the students at Hogwarts ''We have been working all day, we are exhausted, hungry _and_ smelly. But, it's nothing a bath and good night sleep won't fix.''

''You're right, I'm sorry Fleur. I'm being childish.'' Tonks

''It's okay, we're tired.''

All three of them digged into the food in front of them, but while Tonks and Fleur engaged into small talk, Minerva stared at the wall slowly chewing delicious food.

''Minerva, what's wrong?'' asked Fleur making Minerva snap out of her thoughts

''I'm just worried about Hermione.'' she replied taking another small peace of potato in her mouth

''Minerva, you barely touched the food.'' noticed Tonks and then continued ''I understand your worry, but Hermione is grow girl, she'll be okay.''

''It's not only Bellatrix, Tonks.'' started Minerva ''She's becoming an engine of this revolution, she is too young to bear all of that on her shoulders.'' she paused ''Sometimes, I wonder, whether I should have taken her away from her father.''

''Minerva, you did the right thing. That man abused her and treated her like scum, she was miserable.'' said Fleur

''This is much better?'' Minerva questioned and looked at both Fleur and Tonks who sat to her right ''She's risking her life for people who use others as cattle, war meat. They count loss in numbers, not lives.''

''Who says she'll die?'' asked Fleur ''I won't allow it.''

That made Minerva smile a bit ''I always thought you were the cute couple, even in France.''

''You...you knew?'' stammered Fleur

''Yes, I went to find Hermione one day and I found you two being very friendly with each other.'' Minerva smiled

''You knew Hermione before? Why didn't you say something?'' Tonks questioned angrily glaring at Fleur. She pushed her plate back on the coffee table and stood up looking at Fleur with rage in her eyes.

''We thought it would be better if nobody knew.'' said Fleur calmly

''You are a threat for the mission!'' Tonks exclaimed, her voice raising

''I am not. We are not involved.'' stated Fleur ''So we fooled around a bit when we were teenagers, so what?''

''Then why didn't you tell something?'' Tonks asked furious

''Because I knew this would be your reaction!'' countered Fleur also getting up

''Tonks, drop it.'' Minerva ordered ''Fleur will not endanger this mission and I'll make sure of it. I shall personally attend and look over them, if I suspect that something is going on, Fleur will be removed from the mission and moved onto another one.'' she finished, but seeing that Tonks was ready to reply she added ''Nymphodora, do not forget your place. I may not be in Hogwarts anymore, but I am still a member of the Order and ,if I may say, I outrank you.''

''Fine, but one wrong move and you're out of here.'' threatened Tonks pointing at Fleur and disaparated.

''I knew this would happen.'' sighed Fleur ''That's why Hermione and me agreed no to tell anybody.'' she paused looking at Minerva ''We just didn't know you knew as well.''

''Yes, I have been searching for Hermione one day, at our vacation, and I found her indeed.'' she mused ''She was getting to...I believe you youngsters call it...second base?'' she smiled and at Fleur's blush she continued ''I left you two alone knowing that Hermione had to meet me in 15 minutes anyway and that your encounter wouldn't end up in sex.'' she finished

''Okay'' said Fleur, her cheeks burning red

''I apologise for saying anything, though.'' sighed Minerva

''It's alright, we'll deal with it on the way.'' said Fleur ''I don't have intention to screw up this mission.''

''Yes, the mission.'' Minerva mused ''We have to move quicker than we had by now. Tell me how are things with Resistance on this side of the walls?''

''What do you know?'' asked Fleur

''Not much, only that there are active and passive members.'' Minerva responded ''There isn't many visitors back at Hogwarts and you know that. The reports we get usually consists of information so we can keep up with plans of Resistance and new moves of Voldemort.'' she paused ''I do not have any information of your organisation or how you operate.''

''Alright, there are indeed passive and active members.'' Fleur ''Active members are usually people who didn't go to Hogwarts with you or the ones that left it, so they are either unmarked as citizens or are consider dead or missing. Of course, those who are missing are also on the most wanted list, so they are lonely operatives, constantly moving and living in the forest. They go to other countries where it's easier for them to walk in the streets, they bring back information about other countries, their politics and our allies.''

''We have allies in other countries?!'' questioned Minerva surprised

''Yes, actually, I do not know how much you know about politics after the war, but there has been many changes- almost every country belongs to a Federation or an Union.'' Fleur said

''I am aware that there has been stories about it during the First war, but Dumbledore hadn't mention that they were stable and finished deals.'' said Minerva, feeling the sudden anger pointed to headmaster of Hogwarts

''Yes, well, after the war they thought that Voldemort would continue his bloodbath and they united.'' stated Fleur ''They stayed united and are well operating formations. Anyway,Federation of the states also known as West gathers both North and South America, Euro-Asian Empire gathers almost all of the Europe and all of Asia. There has been many problems in that empire with time, but they have agreed to keep their organisation as West- they have two Houses- European and Asian which bring decisions of Foreign politics together. The European House is presented or better said-ruled by Igor Karkaroff, while Asian House is ruled by Zan II.''

''Zan?'' interrupted Minerva, mixture of pain and surprise dancing on her face

''Yes, they are actually our supporters, they do not like Voldemort at all.'' said Fleur and then asked ''Do you know him?''

''I...I...''Minerva paused bit then asked ''They are our only allies?''

Fleur, deciding it was better not to push older woman confirmed ''Yes, they are, but they are actually all we need out of foreign allies, because if they step on our side, then Neutral countries or western part of Europe such as France, Spain, Germany, would side on our side. That would be more than enough to bring Voldemort down.''

''So, what is our deal with East?'' asked Minerva

''We need concrete deal, they will not go into action if we do not come up with a plan. If they think we have a chance to win, they'll send help and stop Karkaroff from helping Voldemort and Death Eaters.''

''Fleur, if you'll excuse me for a few minutes, I have to talk to Hermione about something before she runs of.'' said Minerva rushing out of the room

''Sure...''said Fleur as she watched older woman run out of the room

* * *

><p>Minerva ran up the stairs and down the brightly illuminated hallways all the way to the big, oak double doors.<p>

''Hermione!'' called Minerva as she entered Hermione's room

''What happened?'' asked Hermione exciting her bathroom

''Are you 100% sure you want to go through this plan? Bellatrix and all?'' Minerva asked

''Minerva, I've already told you, I will continue with this plan.'' said Hermione

''Very well'' Minerva nodded ''I love you Hermione and I saw you were uncertain this morning about my support, but I assure you, you can not do anything that would make me love you less.''

''Thank you.'' Hermione said, tears in her eyes

''Don't cry, you silly girl.'' Minerva hugged her and kissed her head ''I'll always be here.''

''Now, is this what you have come in to tell me or is there more?'' asked Hermione

''I came to tell you that you have my full support, but also to tell you that I have a plan.'' Minerva smiled ''I will have to visit someone and ask for their help and I hope I'll come back with strong allies.''

''We'll be able to offer a deal to Dumbledore?''

''Yes, then we could really start on doing progress with removing Voldemort.''

''Alright, when are you planning on leaving?'' Hermione asked

''I need to talk to Fleur and we have to finish our work tomorrow, I was hoping I would leave in two days.'' Minerva said

''Okay, then we'll talk about it in detail tomorrow.'' nodded Hermione and then kissed Minerva on the cheek ''Thank you for everything, mom.''

There were rare moments when Hermione would call Minerva mom, even though she loved Minerva like a mom. But Minerva understood it, she knew how hard it was for Hermione to mention the word mom, let alone to admit to herself that she had found someone who loved her as her own daughter. So, Minerva cherished those moments so dearly, just as the ones of her own family.

''I have to go, wish me luck.'' smiled Hermione

''Good luck and be careful, honey.'' Minerva smiled and Hermione disaparated leaving Minerva with a smile on her face and love in her heart.

* * *

><p>Bellatrix stood in front of Meracus Manor waiting for Hermione as they planned. She jumped a bit when air crack next to her and Hermione apparated<p>

''Scared?'' joked Hermione with smirk on her face

''Too lazy to come on foot?'' Bellatrix asked back, amused

''Well, I was already fashionably late, so I had to apparate. But, of course, if you wish to wait on me in future, I shall take my time to casually stroll through my hallways.'' she smiled

''Point taken.'' Bellatrix laughed a bit ''Ready?'' asked Bellatrix as she reached out with her hand

Hermione took her hand ''Where are we going?''

''Where it all started, dear.'' Bellatrix smiled apparated them

They apparated in an ally in Muggle London. They were hugging when they apparated and Hermione took a step back, blushing furiously.

''How can you do that?'' questioned Hermione ''Just apparate from our world to a Muggle world?''

''Because I have a permission.'' Bellatrix said taking Hermione's hand and leading her into busy street

''And how can I get a permission as well?'' Hermione asked

''You need to ask the current ruler for a permission.'' Bellatrix said grinning

''I need to ask V..Dark Lord's permission?'' she asked, quickly correcting herself

''No, you need to ask me.'' grinned Bellatrix as she turned around, cast notice-me-not spell and pressed the girl to a car that was parked next to them

''You are not a ruler, dear.'' Hermione smiled as she traced Bellatrix' face with her index finger

''I am actually.'' she smiled ''He isn't here most of the time and out of 12 months I rule for about 9. I have the same power as he has, while he is gone.''

Hermione felt some strange feeling in her guts, it wasn't arousal or desire, it was some sort of anger and possessiveness and it was directed at Bellatrix and Voldemort. She had heard rumours how Bellatrix bedded Voldemort, that she became First Lieutenant that way.

''I can imagine how you got that kind of power.'' Hermione snorted and she pushed Bellatrix back a little

Bellatrix picked up strong look of jealousy in Hermione's eyes so when Hermione pushed her away she chuckled a bit and moved to pin the girl against the wall once again. This time though, Bellatrix grabbed Hermione's hands as well and pinned them next to her body, while her leg slipped between brunette's.

''If anybody else made that comment they would be dead. There were people who dared to tell me the same thing and I have made sure that none of them ever spoke again.'' growled Bellatrix ''However, it is your jealousy speaking so I shall tell you this only once and you will not bring the subject again- I have not slept with Voldemort. I have never bedded a man nor I ever will. I made a deal with Voldemort and we still holding our ends of bargain.'' she paused slightly pressing her leg against Hermione's centre ''Have I made myself clear?''

''Crystal.'' Hermione responded, little out of breath ''I, for some reason, believe you.''

''Good, I am not here to deceive you.'' declared Bellatrix ''I'm here to make you mine.'' she smiled

_Liar, I am here to deceive you as well. _Hermione thought ''Very well, will you unhandle me now or are our plans cancelled?''

''No, they aren't. We should go, if we want to make our dinner reservations.'' responded Bellatrix kissing Hermione's neck and sucking for a second before she moved away, still holding Hermione's hands to steady the young witch

''Ready to go?'' Bellatrix smirked

''Of course'' Hermione huffed, straightening her deep blue dress.

Bellatrix led them into a small restaurant after few minutes of walking. As they waited on their food and made small talk, Hermione decided that, if Minerva's plan works, she should already be making faster progress with Bellatrix. She has no objection in sharing her bed with her or her life for that matter, even if second one was something she wouldn't admit to anyone. It was time to step up her game.

''We managed to avoid the subject from earlier.'' Hermione stated taking a bite of her food

''Which one?'' Bellatrix questioned with interest

''What do I have to do to get a permission to apparate to muggle world and back?'' asked Hermione

''There are certain ways that you can persuade me into it.'' grinned Bellatrix

''I'm sure there is, I'm sure there has been many beautiful women that got a permission that way. However, I do not wish one of them.'' Hermione said

''Nobody has ever gotten anything from me because of sex.'' Bellatrix stated and continued '' I must notice that you have a really low opinion of me.''

''I meerly state what I heard about you. You love violence, blood and sex, that is what drives you, isn't it?'' Hermione questioned

''Battle I enjoy, slaughter I don't like. I prefer having my enemies in front of me with their wands, so I can beat them properly.'' Bellatrix said

''I know that you slaughtered muggle borns, even half bloods.'' Hermione said

''Voldemort started it, I stopped it.'' she said ''There is many uses for them.''

''If you say so.'' said Hermione ''But, you can not deny flood of women's that were in your bed.'' smirked Hermione

''I don't deny flood of women'' Bellatrix grinned wickedly ''However, not one of them was in my bed. It was always either their place or a hotel room.''

''How about me?'' Hermione asked ''Would I get the same treatment? Would you take me in some cheap hotel room and then left me behind? As another notch on your bedpost?''

''Do you really think I would do all of this only to fuck you?'' Bellatrix asked, her voice lowering ''Look around yourself, we are in a restaurant and I am wooing you. I have never in my life taken someone to a date, let alone know them this long before having them in my bed. So no, Hermione, you can rest assure that you aren't a notch on my bedpost.''

''Excellent, that was something I wanted to hear for a long time.'' Hermione said smiling

''It's time to go, night is far from over.'' Bellatrix stated

* * *

><p>Hermione and Bellatrix found their way to the club they met. They went to the bar, as Bellatrix insisted that they need couple of shots to relax a bit. Bellatrix ordered two whiskeys for both of them and when they drank them, they made their way to the dance floor. After a couple minutes of dancing, Bellatrix could feel eyes on them so she glanced in the direction of group of boys who watched them in lust. Seeing Bellatrix glare, they turned away immediately knowing her reputation and she casted notice-me-not charm around Hermione and herself.<p>

Hermione never drunk in her life, so when she had her third shot of whiskey she was already lightheaded. She wasn't drunk, but her inhibitions lowered significantly and that made her grin her behind against Bellatrix' crotch in the sexy rhythm of the song.

''You're driving me crazy.'' Bellatrix growled into her ear as she grabbed her hips

''Good, that's the idea'' purred Hermione against Bellatrix ear as she leaned backwards a bit, giving Bellatrix open view of her breasts cladded in tight dress

''Hermione, I know myself, I want you too much, I'll lose control.'' Bellatrix breathed

Hermione took her hand and pushed them behind some sort of curtain and they found themselves in on of private lounges in the club. The big couch covered with many red and orange small pillows was in the corner, while black coffee table was in front of the couch. The only thing that separated them from the rest of the club in front and other private lounges next to them were red and orange curtains strategically place so that nobody from next lounge could see anything, but the ones in club could see, if nothing more, their shadows.

Hermione pushed Bellatrix onto the couch into sitting position and straddled her easily. She moaned as her centre made contact with Bellatrix.

''Merlin'' breathed Bellatrix as she gripped Hermione's hips and encouraged younger woman to grind against her

''Did you ever imagined me like this?'' Hermione breathed

''Yes, yes'' Bellatrix moaned

''How many times have you fucked yourself thinking it was me? Imagining you were in me, taking me, claiming me?'' Hermione moaned against her ear

Bellatrix felt her blood boil as she picked Hermione up, earning a shriek from younger woman, and pushed her on the couch. She straddled younger witch's thigh, slipping one leg between her legs as she moved her hips slowly. She could feel young woman's heat as the bottom of her dressed was pushed almost to her waist.

''God, yes!'' gasped Hermione ''I wanted this for so long.''

''Did you, baby?'' asked Bellatrix pressing harder into Hermione ''What did you think about? Hmm?''

''I imagined you...ohh...god'' moaned Hermione ''You licking me...ahhhh...ah!... you taking me for the first time.'' again she moaned

''How did it feel?'' asked Bellatrix sensing Hermione was close ''Did you give yourself completely? Did you let me make love to you? Tender and slow?''

Hermione moaned and gave a small nod.

''Did you imagine me fucking you?'' at that question she earn loud moan ''You did, didn't you? You let go of control with me, you let me do whatever I want with you.'' Hermione dug her nails into Bellatrix' shoulder while other was gripping Bellatrix's ass making her grind faster ''You let me tear you apart and you liked it!'' she growled against Hermione's ear ''Cum for me, Hermione. Cum for me now!''

''Bellllaaaaa!'' Hermione screamed as she stilled against Bellatrix' leg, arching her back and throwing her head back. A moment later Bellatrix slammed her hips into Hermione cumming herself.

Both women lied on the couch for a moment, totally spent.

''God, if this is what happens with our clothes on, I can imagine what will happen when we take them off.'' murmured Bellatrix

''I want you Bellatrix, for real.'' Hermione stated ''You said it that Voldemort said you have a right to me and all, but there is a demand on my part too. If you are willing, I'll give you what you wish, I will be yours.''

''What is it that I have to do?'' asked Bellatrix lifting her head to look at Hermione

''You must be only mine'' responded Hermione ''If you take an oath that you will not sleep with others while we're together, to be loyal to me first then to rest of the world, I will be yours.'' she said ''I do not expect an answer now, I want you to think about it. If you want me as much as I want you, as you claim you want me, then this won't be a problem. I am no ones whore or a conquest, that should be pretty clear.''

''I...'' Bellatrix was without a word for the first time in many years

''Don't say a thing, just think about it.'' said Hermione kissing Bellatrix

''You need to get me home, you know, I am lady of reputation after all.'' joked Hermione as she watched Bellatrix smile slightly and apparating them back.

_This was either a success or a fail, she should know soon enough whether there still is a mission or there is no way but to abandon their plans._

* * *

><p>I hope you liked the chapter, I admit it's late, I haven't checked it more than once and I have no beta, so all mistakes are mine. Please push that button and tell me what you think!<p> 


	21. Minerva's story

**I'm sorry I'm a bit late, but I wanted this chapter to be good and I needed time to show a part of Minerva's side of the story.**

**And of course-big thanks for all of you who are reviewing and subscribing the story!**

* * *

><p>Minerva walked through a forest for over an hour now and was finally sensing magic in the air. She was only few miles away from Guilin, where she would meet Zan and his people. She left Hermione three days ago, when her and Fleur went to France and from France she managed to get to China with french edition of Floo Network. The house she appeared was five miles away from the centre of Guilin and she decided that she had more than enough of time to travel by foot. As she walked through forest, familiar and unique sent of water and levees combined made its way to her receptors and her senses. It seemed like it was a lifetime ago, not little less then two decades ago.<p>

She walked up the narrow path that was clearly not used in many years, once beaten path of small rocks and dirt was covered in small grass with exception of few rocks. The grass was high as she remembered it, the calm and silent nature interrupted by whispering sounds of wind travelling through blades of grass.

_''Mom! Jenna is cheating!'' a nine year old boy exclaimed looking up you_

_''Am not!'' Jenna, seven year old yelled ''You're just mad because I'm better than you.''_

_''Well, Henry, grass is not thick enough for you to hide.'' you replied while he looked up at you with his big brown eyes, so similar to your own and responded ''But I hid behind the tree, not in the grass mom!''_

_''You shouldn't be outside our property, I've already told you that.'' you said in strict tone_

_''Sorry, mom.'' they looked up sheepishly at you_

Minerva continued to walk and after minute or two she stumbled across a short fence- not taller than ones waist, the fence was made of wood that was once brown, but now it lost colour for better part, only few stubborn pain chips hang onto it. The door of the fence was broken, a part from visible force of human or some animal that stumbled across the abandoned property and a part that broke down against forces of nature and weather. Minerva stepped into property, once rock pathway was now all overgrown and a person could not find it without cutting the grass first. But Minerva knew it was there, she walked on it so many times, over so many years.

_''What's wrong with white fence?'' you asked looking at freshly finished fence ''We need to protect it with paint anyway, why not white?''_

_''It doesn't fit with the house, it doesn't fit with nature around us as well.''_

_''Which colour would you like then?'' you asked turning around_

_''Dark brown.''_

_''Dark brown? Dear Marlin.'' you sighed looking at the fence again ''I'm not giving up on this. I want a white fence.''_

Walking down the now nonexistent pathway, Minerva looked to her right- a garden filled with Japanese cherry blossoms and one old, big, Rhododendron tree in the middle of garden. It was visible that the trees hadn't been trimmed or taken care of in years, which allowed the trees to grow in any direction they wanted, not bothering looking organised like they once were. After passing two trees that were in front of her and which treetops hid perfectly what was behind them, she spotted the house. It was East and West combined, both characteristics of Chine and England were molded into the house they created and Minerva's breath quivered at the sight in front of her. The roof collapsed over the years, wood sticking out of it, the windows were all shattered and the three stairs that led to the front porch were broken- wood rotted and yield to heavy rains and snow that Minerva knew were failing every winter.

Minerva made her way over the porch and to the door that were on the floor, fallen of their hinges- the door frame was split and still sharp splinters were sticking out which was obvious sign of breaking into the house.

_Heavy, hurried footsteps approached the lightly illuminated house. Three man marched, one after the other- they were wearing black robes with silver masks on their faces. Pointed wand released the blue light and tore the doors open, making them fall of their hinges._

_''Find them! Don't leave anybody alive!'' barked the first man and all three of them spread out to find their victims_

_''Avada Kedavra!'' a man wearing silver mask, the leader of small group fell down dead_

_The horrible green light illuminated the house three more times, each time taking away an innocent life with it._

Minerva walked into the house and looked to her left, chairs and wooden table were visible from the hallway- they were covered in heavy dust, each piece either broken or gone. She walked upstairs, stairs cracking even under her light weight; she moved to the right hallway and pushed already opened doors revealing a small bed, writing desk, big wardrobe and few shelves on which were books-their pages brown and black, filled with damp and mold.

The bed was made and at the foot of the bed, neatly folded jeans and t-shirt were waiting for their owner to pick them up. Minerva reached and took the small t-shirt and pressed it against her chest, swearing with her soul that she could smell her boy, that smell of grass and morning dew.

_''Why do I have to fold already used clothes?'' Henry once again questioned you and you sat down on his bed while he was already tucked under heavy and warm covers_

_''Because there is no need to make them more dirty, is there?'' you asked ''Besides, that way we can look over your things and decide whether they can survive another day on you or they need washing.''_

_''Still, folding?'' he grinned_

_''Girls love it'' you winked and Henry made a face ''You have weird thoughts, mom.''_

_''You'll see in few years.'' you replied, bowed down and kissed his forehead ''I love you Henry, I wish you would never grow up.''_

_''I love you too, mom.'' he said and gave you his best toothy smile_

Minerva sat down as she sobbed loud, gripping the shirt tightly in her arms.

_''That was so awesome, mom!'' he yelled ''You have to teach me how to do that!''_

_''I will, Henry, as soon you will get your first wand.'' you smiled_

_''Wicked!'' he exclaimed and ran off to living room to tell his sister  
><em>

_''Stop telling him you'll teach him all those things when he gets a wand.'' the love of your life said behind you ''He'll blow up the house, that's 5th year material.''_

_''Sorry, love.'' you grinned ''He'll be good, I promise.''_

After a while, Minerva walked out of her son's room and into the room across it. The room was decorated in same fashion like Henry's, but the walls were light pink and the neat bed was filled with many stuffed animals. Minerva reached for white-blue unicorn toy and remembered the softness under her fingers.

_''Mom, I had a bad dream.'' small raven haired girl said as she stood in her little sleeping gown_

_''You did?'' you asked as you lifted the covers and she climbed onto the bed next to you._

_''Yeah, I dreamt you and mommy left me and couldn't find you no matter where I looked.''_

_''Hmm'' you paused and reached for your wand ''Well, I thought I would give you this tomorrow for your birthday, but it seems you are in need of it tonight. Accio!'' you whispered and small, soft, unicorn toy with white body and blue mane and tail flew into your hand_

_''What's that?''Jenna asked_

_''That's your keeper'' you whispered and continued ''He will keep you safe and chase away any nightmare you will ever have.'' you said and put simple illumination spell over it, so the small unicorn toy illuminated the blue light for a moment or two_

_''Thank you, mom!'' Jenna exclaimed turning around and hugging Minerva strongly ''I love you, mom.''_

_''I love you too, my princess.''_

Minerva finally made her way towards the left hallway and opened the door of her old bedroom. In the centre of the room was big double bed, two nightstands on each side, two doors on the left side of the room-one that led to bathroom and another that led to closet. On right side of bedroom was dresser and a sofa that was looking at the balcony doors. Minerva moved towards the balcony door and looked outside; their house was situated on top of a hill and the view was spectacular, miles of forest and in background she could see the light of the Guilin, river Xi and Elephant Trunk Hill.

_Minerva walked into the bedroom and spotted her wife on her usual spot on the sofa, looking outside with sketch book in her hands. Kara was beautiful artist, she met her in the years she worked as an Auror. Even though she was British, Kara grew up and lived in China almost all her life. Minerva was sent already a Senior Auror when she was sent on a mission in Shanghai, a mission that led her to Guilin and most importantly to the love of her life. Kara and Minerva almost immediately hit it of and while Minerva was on a mission and had to take cover, Kara took care of her, whenever she would stumbled back hurt, Kara would heal her gently. She fell in love with dark haired woman and after her mission was completed, she gave Ministry her letter of resignation and went back to Kara._

_They were together for 15 years, during which they had two children: Henry and Jenna. What nobody knew though, was that there was a third child as well, a child Kara was carrying when she was murdered._

Minerva reached to the nightstand on her side of bed and pulled out the familiar sketch book. She sat on sofa and went through sketches of her children, herself and all of them together.

_''Merlin, you're beautiful.'' you breathed as you oogled your wife who was lying next to you, covered only in a thin sheet_

_''I want to stay like this forever.'' Kara said nuzzling into your neck_

_''I know, I want it too.'' you said '' We'll always be together, you know that right?''_

_''Forever, my love.'' she kissed your cheek and it made you blush, like she did on the day when you married when she kissed you in front of that altar_

Minerva stood up and walked to the closet, opening it she switched the light on. All of their things were still hanging, organised by her wife, even though Minerva never understood the complicate concept of putting your clothes away in delicate matter. Minerva smirked as she remembered her wife's eye roll whenever she folded something on wrong spot.

Minerva took the bag she had in her pocket and enlarged it- stuffing in it few things- few pieces of clothing, sketch book, few pictures of her family she found on the dresser, two necklaces and their wedding rings which were put away in her nightstand. She downsized the bag and put it in her pocket. She walked down the stairs and to the right, pushing the doors open she entered the living room.

_''I don't want to go.'' you protested_

_''Honey, I know you don't want to leave me or the kids.'' Kara said ''But your sister went missing. You need to help, they didn't come here for sports Minerva.'' said Kara mentioning to two Aurors that were standing in the hall waiting for her ''We'll be fine, my love. They aren't here, the war is in England.''_

_''I know, but still, if they...''you started, but were cut off by the slender finger that pressed against your lips_

_''I'll be here, waiting for you. You just come back safe and sound, my love.''_

_''I'll be back soon.'' you said knowing there weren't arguing with your wife. You kissed her ''I'll be back as soon as possible.''_

One glance at the living room was enough to bring Minerva back to the night her life ended.

_Minerva, Dumbledore and Severus apparated in front of her house. She was gone for a month and only few minutes ago she found out that her sister was fine and that Death Eaters found about her family- that she had admitted where they were after too many Crucio curses._

_Minerva ran into the house through broken door, with her wand in her hand she hurried into living room only to yell in complete horror. Her babies...her babies...her wife..._

_Kara lied lifelessly on the flour in front of her children, her arms stretched in obvious attempt to protect them. She probably did, for a moment, for a brief amount of time until the wand of a madman threw the fatal curses again._

_Minerva fell down and pulled her wife into her lab, stroking her soft but icily cold cheek ''Come back, love. Come back'' cried Minerva as her tears fell down in silent prayer that they would wake up the love of her life when they fell on her lifeless face. But she was gone, as well as he little children as she caressed them as well, yelling and screaming for them to walk up._

_Strong hands pulled her away and she expected to see Dumbledore, but it was Snape who held her as she sobbed in his arms. He has always been a strange man, quiet and diligent, but she never took him as compassionate one. However he was the one who held her and helped her go through the pain._

Minerva silently made her way out of the house through the terrace doors to the back garden. She spotted a man looking standing there, looking at the river in the distance. She wiped away her tears as she neared him

''Hello Zan.'' she greeted

''Hello, Minerva.'' he responded as he turned around to see her

* * *

><p>Bellatrix paced through her office, it has been three days since her date with Hermione. Raven haired woman hadn't slept what it felt like years, but in reality she only had three bad nights in a row. People have been avoiding her, officers trembled when she passed by and her guards were standing in front of her office doors looking down, not finding the courage to look her in the eye.<p>

Bellatrix was going mental, she was sure of it. Even her kitty purred in annoyance. The demands she made, what on earth gave her the right to make them?! She shouldn't even consider accepting them, but the girl was her obsession, the only thing in life she wanted. Bellatrix was a proud hedonist, she enjoyed fighting, fucking and commanding; she took what she wanted without hesitation or guilt. She strongly protected her family and she never took twice when she killed someone who threatened her family or her goal. She was a conqueror without mercy, without a need for someones love and affection.

But Hermione was no object she wanted in her collection, she was breathing and walking addiction for her. The need to have her overruled her senses and logic; she was simply an exception to her rules and it was like her life depended on having her.

Bellatrix made her mind as she stood up and marched through the door of her office. She needed to see Hermione, immediately.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked the chapter. Please review and tell me what you think.<strong>


	22. It's our deal

**I'm glad you liked the previous chapter. Big thanks to all of you who subscribed and reviewed!**

**I apologize for being late and for any mistakes made in this chapter. It's late I don't have the energy to double check, so forgive me.**

**Enjoy the chapter :)**

* * *

><p>Zan was a tall man with bald head and ruff exterior. His stand was stiff and army like, which made people fear his almost as the scar that stretched from his brow to his upper cheek. Scar was faded as the wound that left it had been inflicted during the first war. His eyes were almost black and they harbored many years of fight, loss and decisions. He was the man who gave away Minerva's bride at their wedding. He was the man Kara proudly called her step-brother and their children uncle Z. He was the man who haunted those murderers with her, a man who stood by her side when she killed two murderers. Only one got away, only one was still breathing, only one was a painful remainder of her unfinished mission.<p>

''I knew you'd come here first.'' he started looking at the only member of what he once called his family

''I am getting predicable with the years, I guess.'' Minerva replied

''No, you're not my friend.'' he said ''You just had to remind yourself why you are, once again, fighting in the upcoming war.'' he paused ''I trust that your anger and pain have came back as soon you saw the house in front of you.''

''Yes, it did.'' she sighed ''I missed them so much Zan.''

''I know.'' he replied ''So do I.'' he sighed ''But pain and rage will only cloud our judgment, it will not give us a revenge we seek.''

''He is a dead man, Zan.'' said Minerva ''I'll kill him, if it'll be the last thing I do.''

''That I believe.'' nodded Zan, once again looking at the distance

''We need your help.'' started Minerva

''I understand that'' Zan nodded ''I'm prepared to fully support your movement, but I need to know the plan and I have conditions.''

''I thought we'd be discussing this with you and your closest advisers.'' Minerva said

''I do not need my advisers when speaking to you.'' exclaimed Zan ''I know you and I know that when you give your word, you stick by it.'' he continued ''We're tired of the power game in the Empire. Karkaroff is out of control and is trying, again, to stir troubles within the Empire. I have full support of my people and they will follow my command in the battle, but I need to know I am not sending them into unnecessary death.''

''There are resistance orders in Neutral territories.'' Minerva started ''They have been operating for years, as you know, I'm sure. They will follow us into the battle and they'll side with our plan, if you declare your support to us.'' commented Minerva

''What is your plan exactly?'' he questioned

''You have heard about the boy whose destiny is to kill Voldemort?''

''Yes, Voldemort killed him when he was newborn.'' Zan nodded

''Wrong.'' said Minerva ''The boy is alive and well.'' she continued ''Dumbledore has been keeping him at Hogwarts, until he's ready to fight.''

''The boy's alive?!'' his eyes pierced into Minerva's

''Yes, he is.'' she confirmed ''There is a team on outside and a plan to get very close to Voldemort.'' she started ''But we should really go to your war room to discuss it.''

''Very well, my generals and lieutenants will be ready when we arrive.'' he said sending patronus ''But before we go, my two conditions.'' he said ''Conditions you'll take blood oath to.''

''Name them.'' nodded Minerva

''You are our connection and my people only will respond to you. Nobody else will control them. Second one- I want Lucius Malfoy to finish business we never did.'' Zan said, his voice filled with rage

* * *

><p>Hermione was sitting in the study room, relaxing as the underground work was done and Tonks and Fleur left her house for the day. She missed Minerva and wondered when will she be back, whether she made some agreements with Empire; her mind was racing in too many directions for her liking. However her musings were cut short when Ris apparated in front of her<p>

''Madame Bellatrix Black is here to see you.''

''Send her in, then.'' she commanded softly as she got up and put the book which was in her hands on her desk

Ris immediately dissaparated, making her swallow hard, knowing that Bellatrix would come in maximum a minute and announce her decision. In only few seconds Hermione will know whether her work will be rewarded or will her plan fail miserably.

Only a moment later, Bellatrix opened the door of Hermione's study room and marched right to Hermione.

Hermione didn't have time to react when Bellatrix grabbed her and pin her to the desk behind her.

''What are you...'' yelled Hermione but couldn't finish the sentence because Bellatrix' lips were on hers. Hermione lost her coherent thoughts as she put her hands in Bellatrix' black mane and pulled her even closer.

Bellatrix broke the kiss breathing heavily and pressed her forehead on Hermione's ''The same rules are for you- you are mine, only mine. You're my first priority and I am yours. You will be my equal, my wife and my partner, but remember I'm not kind hearted- you are only mine, forever.''

''As you are mine.'' responded Hermione, caressing Bellatrix' biceps

''As I am yours.'' said Bellatrix and then added ''I will fulfil your demands- I will be yours and faithful to you, both sexually and emotionally. You will be my priority and I shall make my decisions in future ensuring your safety.'' she looked at Hermione's eyes ''I expect the same, but I want one more thing.''

''What is it?'' asked Hermione, caressing Bellatrix' cheek

''You will bare my heir. You will be mother of my children.'' Bellatrix said making her demand clear

Hermione gasped and gulped ''Is that even possible?''

''Yes, there is spell among pureblooded families that makes it possible.'' nodded Bellatrix

Hermione was in a shock- out of all the possibilities that crossed her mind when Bellatrix announced that she has a demand, children weren't one of them. Bellatrix' history, her psychological profile, all of the things Hermione diligently studied about dark haired woman never pointed to any kind of wish for an heir. However, Hermione should have predict it- Bellatrix came from pureblooded family and it was very important for them to have heirs, someone to continue their bloodline. Hermione wasn't sure how to respond- but her choices were limited- to fail or to succeed with the plan.

''Yes.'' whispered Hermione ''I agree with demands.''

* * *

><p>Minerva apparated back to Paris, where Fleur was already waiting for her.<p>

''How was the trip?'' blonde asked

''We have a deal.'' Minerva said

''Are you serious?'' asked Fleur getting up from the chair she sat in

''Yes, the word will spread before the day ends.'' smiled Minerva

''Excellent.'' French responded

''Ready to take me home?'' Minerva asked

''Yes.'' replied Fleur excitingly ''Hermione is waiting for us already, she sent the message saying she has news as well.''

Fleur and Minerva flooed in newly made fireplace in underground rooms of Hermione's manor. They made their way upstairs and after brief guidance of Ris, they found Hermione sitting in the living room, drinking whiskey.

''Hermione, are you okay?'' asked Minerva, her worry evident in her voice as she marched to Hermione and sat down next to her

''I'm fine, everything is going according to plan.'' Hermione said ''Bellatrix and I made a deal yesterday evening, we'll take a blood oath tomorrow morning.''

Fleur and Minerva gasped and Minerva asked ''Blood oath?''

''Yes, I needed something to convince her that I was thinking about this for real.'' started Hermione ''We have a plan ready to be put in motion and we need to be close to Voldemort. We need to be aware of his every move, there is a rumor going on-he's trying to make himself immortal. The spell he's creating will work if not collided with destiny.''

''Harry.'' breathed Minerva

''Yes, the spell won't work because Harry is alive. And we all know what prophecy said about both of them being alive.'' said Hermione ''It can't be, one must die. When Voldemort's spell doesn't work, he'll know Harry is still alive. Until that happens, we need to make as much advantage as we can.''

''Is the Order aware of this spell?'' Fleur asked

''Yes, the news came from them this morning. They are waiting for your word Minerva, they are waiting for allies.'' Hermione looked at Minerva ''Please tell me we have them.''

''We do.'' nodded Minerva ''They will be our allies. Under one or two conditions.''

''Are they possible?''asked Hermione ''Conditions, I mean.''

''There won't be a problem fulfilling them.'' Minerva said

''We need to let the Order know we have allies.''Hermione stated ''You should send Dumbledore a message that we need to meet him.'' said Hermione ''Right now, we need to come to an agreement tonight, because it will be much harder when after I marry Bellatrix.'' she paused ''Which will be soon, according to most of the signs.''

''Hermione'' sighed Minerva as she caressed younger woman's cheek ''Are you sure?''

Hermione wanted to say no, she wanted to back out, but bigger part of her wanted to be with Bellatrix, wanted to make sure her plan succeeded. If not for the wizarding world, at least for her.

''I am sure.'' nodded Hermione determinately ''We have a plan, we're sticking to it.''

''I'll come by later'' Fleur said, deeply struck by the turn of the events ''I need to go to the Headquarters to speak about all of this with members of the Order.''

''Fleur, the part about taking a blood oath does not leave this room.'' Hermione commanded ''People are paranoid as it is, this could endangered our mission.''

''I know, Hermione.'' said Fleur ''I will not say a word.'' with that, upset French made her way out of the room. Hermione winced as Fleur slammed the door behind her. She brought her hand to her head and pinched the bridge of her nose.

Minerva saw the reaction Fleur had on Hermione, even before today ''Hermione?'' she started ''Do you still have feelings for Fleur?'' she questioned

''No. Yes.'' Hermione shook her head ''I don't know. I shared some things with her in France, as you know, and all of this would be much easier if she wasn't here to witness it.'' she paused ''I don't know. She' completely different than Bellatrix, but I am attracted to her as well. Bellatrix is just, more, you know. She makes everything around me triple in sensation, she makes me addicted.'' she sighed ''I know I shouldn't be thinking that way, especially as I know that emotions could lead to failure, but I can't help it. I will, however, do everything in my power to bring Voldemort down. I give you my word on that.'' finished Hermione

''I know you'll help bring him down, Hermione.'' soothed Minerva ''I'm worried more about you. About this oath you're taking.''

''It's nothing big, I'll just have to be loyal to her sexually.'' _and my every decision will have to be in her benefit as well as in mine _

''Is that all?'' Minerva asked sceptically and suspiciously

''No.'' breathed Hermione ''There was one more demand.''

''What was it?'' asked Minerva, sudden fear gripped her

''Heir.'' she whispered ''I have to give her an heir.''

Minerva's eyes widened at that and she gasped ''An heir?!''

''Yes.'' nodded Hermione

''You will agree to this?!'' Minerva demanded, anger evident on her usually soft face

''I have to.'' sighed Hermione, sensing that Minerva is moments to blow

''You don't have to do anything!'' yelled Minerva ''Why would you do that?! Why would you agree to do that?'' Minerva questioned ''You're not even 17 yet!''

''I will be in four months.'' retored Hermione ''Besides, we both know that pureblooded families don't usually wait for their daughters to turn 17 to marry them.''

''Hermione, I don't think you understand what having a child really means.'' started Minerva ''Especially in this situation! Bellatrix is our enemy, for Merlin's sake!'' Minerva exclaimed ''Your child will be in constant danger!''

''I don't plan to have a child!'' Hermione shot back ''I'll give her an heir, but I'll make it clear it won't be now. I'll say I want to wait until I turn 20 or something. By then, I'm sure we'll have this thing wrapped up and I won't have to have a child with her.''

_Even though I could imagine it- a little girl with Bellatrix' raven hair and her brown eyes looking up at her, smiling._

''Hermione, what if that doesn't work?'' asked Minerva, her mother concern surfacing as she took Hermione's hand into her own

''That's the risk we have to take.'' gulped Hermione

''I knew this was too dangerous.'' Minerva said as she pulled her little girl into a hug

* * *

><p>Hermione and Minerva walked down the stone corridor of the castle they called home for many years. But this time, the place made them feel unwanted and unease, the familiar sense it once held was completely gone. This was their home- which threw them out, people thy once called family and friends, turned their backs on them. This night, however, they didn't enter the place to meet with their former friends or to chat- they were here to make a deal.<p>

Minerva and Hermione climbed familiar stairs and walked into the open office, greeting the owner of the office and Headmaster of Hogwarts

''Good evening, Dumbledore.''

''Good evening Minerva'' he offered small smile and nodded to Hermione ''Miss Granger.''

''Hello, sir.'' was polite response

''You are here to talk about the plan to defeat Voldemort?'' he questioned

''Yes, yes we are.'' confirmed Minerva

''Very well, please sit.'' he mentioned to the chairs in front of his desk

With one last glance at one another, Minerva and Hermione sat down and presented the plan to the man who controlled one of the most important keys for success- Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>That's it for now, please review and subscribe!<p> 


	23. Deals

**Hi, everyone! **

**Yes, I am aware that I am a terrible person sometimes :( I'm sorry I haven't updated in a month, but if I can use it as an excuse- I did have to study. Who ever thought engineering would be hard, right? Anyway, I am sorry for not updating and I will try to update next chapter as soon as possible. Bear in mind I have finals, though, so put up with me little longer.**

**Thank you! For all your wonderful reviews and PM's! For all of you who favourited the story!**

**I feel great knowing you like the story :D**

**P.S. Someone asked me how I imagined Zan looked like- like Chow Yung Fat in Pirates of the Caribbean 3  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Dumbledore's office hadn't changed, Minerva hadn't expect it though- it was the same ever since he first steeped into it. Hogwarts was once upon the time a place Minerva sought comfort and safety. Hogwarts was once a name people spoke of with pride in their eyes. People who taught here were the geniuses of their time, they were role-models to hundreds of wizards and witches around the world. So, when young Minerva McGonegall first came to Hogwarts, she was immediately spotted by her teachers and great things were expected of her. She didn't disappoint, she was one of the brightest witches of her time and when she accepted an offer as temporary teacher at Hogwarts, until she was old enough to start her Auror trainning, she was honoured to be within wizarding elite. She then remembered what Hogwarts became, the original property was destroyed and then built again as a Slythering school of witchcraft and wizardy, they relocated the school far away. All of those brilliant minds, those who made out of the war alive, became paranoid and their minds were always in some sort of panic. Just like that- cult was being created, a seed of a selfpreservation put into each young head they created. Closed society often came with closed minds and Hogwarts wasn't an exception- fear of mutiny or collapse of hierarchy made them enforce strict rules,rules no one could bent, for no reason whatsoever. Minerva knew all of that when she and Hermione walked into Dumbledore's office, but she had hoped she would witness a reborn of one Albus Dumledore, a greatest wizard she knew at one point.<p>

''Would you like some lemon drops?'' long bearded man asked

''No, thank you Albus.'' responded Minerva ''We're here on business, as you know.''

''Very well, what is your plan?'' asked Albus

''How much do you know about political and geographical relations in the world right now?'' Minerva questioned

''I know everything.'' Albus responded ''I get detailed reports every Sunday. Nobody but me sees them.''

''Then you'll be happy to know I negotiated a deal with Asian house and we have a full support. That being said, we have full support of all the resistance movements in Neutral territories.'' explained Minerva

''I knew you could do it Minerva'' said Albus ''Nobody can deal with Zan, quite as good as you.''

''Well, we both know why is that.'' responded Minerva curtly before continuing ''You must start training Harry for battle. Time is our key element, our only advantage at time being.''

''Explain.'' Albus said

''Sir, Voldemort is creating a spell that could make him live forever.'' Hermione started ''When finished, spell will fail, because as you know- no spell can go against destiny.''

''In that moment, he'll know Harry is alive.'' stated Dumbledore, filling in the blanks

''We have two people inside- one in Foreign Ministry and one in the Palace itself.'' Minerva paused watching carefully in Dumbledore's eyes which flinched a bit when Palace was mentioned- meaning he wasn't aware of the second person, the one spy in the Palace ''We are ready to form a plan in which we'll overthrown Voldemort. People aren't satisfied, nobody wants to live in constant fear. We only need to encourage them and with Asian house stopping Igor's men and Resistance movements spreading idea in Neutral territories, we'll have mutiny in matter of days.''

''I presume you need our green light for all of it to work.'' started Dumbledore ''You have it, I will deal with people here.''

''That's all we wanted to hear.'' smiled Minerva

''All I want to hear is-how close is that source in the palace?'' asked Albus

''Source is next to Bellatrix at all times.'' Minerva said

''I find that hard to believe'' Dumbledore mused'' However, be ready for a meeting here in three days. You are aware that you will have to name your sources then.''

''That will not be a problem, as long as all of those at the meeting will take a blood oath in front of me.'' Minerva responded, her stern look pierced through Dumbldeore

''Very well, word will not leave this office.'' nodded Albus

Minerva stood up and Hermione followed ''Then I guess we'll see you in three days.''

* * *

><p>Hermione was glad the day was finally over as she just jumped on her bed, sigh escaped her lips as she looked at her bedroom celling. Her mind was overwhelmed- scenes from her life were just popping in front of her eyes, feeling them with tears. Soft knock on white, thick door of her bedroom made her snap out of her memories as she sat up quickly and wiped her eyes.<p>

''Come in'' she called gently. Doors opened with that annoying squeal sound that Hermione swears she'll tell Ris to fix every time she opens the door. A blonde figure slides in with such a grace that Hermione swears is from her veela's side of family. Fleur quietly closes the door and moves so she was standing in front of Hermione.

''I'm leaving.'' stated the blonde as she smiled sadly

''I know.'' Hermione replied ''I still recognise it, you know?'' she paused as she got up and took one step so she was standing only couple of inches apart from Fleur ''It's the same look you had when we said goodbye in France that summer.'' she finished as she caressed Fleur's cheek

''Do you think we'll meet again?'' asked french girl, her eyes were looking sadder that Hermione ever remembered

''I believe that destiny will lead us to each other once again.'' Hermione nodded

''I'll miss you.'' Fleur said cupping Hermione's cheek and pressing her forehead against Hermione's

''Not as much as I'll miss you.'' replied Hermione honestly. Fleur was a rock she could hold onto, a person she could always count on, a lover she could trust. Bellatrix was not any of those things, she was the enemy, but Bellatrix made her go crazy and be calm at the same time, she made her explore a side of herself she never dared to question.

''I better get going, I promised father I would leave for France in the morning.'' said Fleur

''Stay.'' Hermione whispered, placing a small kiss on corner of Fleur's mouth, then another at the other corner and finally one on her lips ''Stay with me. Love me.''

''Hermione...''Fleur tried to resist, even though she knew it will be useless, her veela craved for Hermione's touch

''Just stay.'' whispered Hermione ''One last time.'' Hermione trailed small kisses along Fleur's jaw

''It seems I just can't say no to you.'' Fleur growled as she pressed british woman's body against her and kissed her.

Both girls frantically removed each others cloths, until their bare flesh was pressed against each other. They were kissing, their mouths coming together and melding perfectly. Moans escaped their lips as arms wrapped desperately around one another, fingernails digging deeply into the skin. Fleur felt Hermione's fingernails drag down her neck, sending a scorching path toward her back, before dragging down slowly, grabbing her ass, encouraging her further into the kiss. Their bodies fit perfectly as the fell down on the Hermione's soft bed, lips attacking while tongues tasted. A desperate need for blonde erupted within Hermione and she needed her, she needed to feel Fleur cumming, hear her screaming her name in throws of passion and shouting her praises to anyone who would wanted to hear them. Hermione dragged her tongue down the hollow between Fleur's soft breasts, teasing and tasting the skin beneath her probing tongue. Skilled fingers dig into brown hair, trying with all their might pull Hermione closer to her.

''Tell me what you need'' softly commanded Hermione ''Tell me what you want me to do.''

''Make love to me'' Fleur begged softly ''Please, fuck, oh fuck'' she moaned as Hermione started to suck on her nipple ''Just fill me, Mione, please.''

Hermione growled at the words and teased the sensitive dripping hole with tight circles, moving in ever so slightly before pulling back out against and repeating. Dipping in, pulling out, circling and repeating process until she had Fleur beg her

''Hermione please'' Fleur breathed ''This is torture, please go inside.'' moaned Fleur as she realised she'll have to step up the game a bit if she wanted Hermione to stop torturing her ''I want to come around you, I want you to fill me up with your skilled fingers and make me come so hard that I'll have no choice but to scream your name.''

Fleur let small scream as Hermione filled her with two fingers ''Yessss..'' blonde's hips forced themselves against Hermione's fingers shoving them in deeper, making the palm of Hermione's hand push against her aching clit. Hermione added a third finger, much to Fleur's surprise as the blonde gasped loudly, slowly moved her fingers in and out, letting Fleur adjust. When Fleur started to wright against her, her head trashing back and forth against the pillow, Hermione speed up her fingers. Fleur's body was being slammed against the mattress and her hands made their way towards the headboard, which she clench strongly. She barely had time to breath because Hermione was thrusting so fast and so deep inside her. She screamed as she felt Hermione's palm press against her clit

''Hermione...'' she moaned ''Please...I'm so...close..fuck'' she screamed once again as Hermione clashed against her clit with every hard thrust

''Cum for me, Fleur.'' Hermione whispered against Fleur's ear ''Scream my name.'' commanded Hermione as she thrust her fingers as deep as they go and held them there, feeling every spasm and clench around her fingers

''Mon Dieu! Hermione!'' Fleur screamed as her hips thrust manically against Hermione's still hand. Fleur started to tremble as she lied exhausted on the bed. Hermione pulled sheets over them as she hugged still trembling Fleur in her arms.

''Je t'aime, Hermione.'' Fleur whispered against Hermione's skin as she was falling asleep.

The last thing Hermione felt before she drifted to sleep as well was Fleur's tear that rolled down her neck.

* * *

><p>Hermione woke up and she kissed Fleur's bare back hoping she would found someone to love in France, someone who could be hers completely, someone who she wouldn't have to share. She knew she's going to miss the blonde, that balance and calmness she brought into her messy life.<p>

Hermione made her way to the bathroom, pondering how can one love or have feelings towards two women with such different personalities. After the shower, Hermione sat down on the bed next to Fleur's still sleeping body

''I love you too Fleur.'' she kissed her shoulder ''The only problem is that I love her too.'' she sighed ''I'll miss you.''

She made her way downstairs and out of the house. She apparated in front of Black Manor and knock on the door.

''Good morning, Madam Meracus. Madam Black has been expecting you. '' elf bowed as he moved a bit so Hermione could come in

She was led through the Black Manor and into the library where Bellatrix waited for her. Hermione took in Bellatrix' outfit, her leather pants and corset were replaced with black-purple corset dress that made spectacle out of Bellatrix' perfectly sculpted body. Her hair was usually messy bun in pony tail and the combination made Hermione spin. She took in Bellatrix' appearance and her breath hitched, arousal already making itself know in pit of her stomach.

''See something you like?'' Bellatrix asked smirking

''I always do.'' Hermione replied quickly

Bellatrix grinned ''My sister will be here in few minutes, she'll be preforming the spell.''

''Excellent.'' Hermione nodded ''Bella...''she started but just couldn't finish her question.

''What is it?'' asked Bellatrix, concerned seeing Hermione so hesitant

''I...will you...'' Hermione shook her head a bit ''Nothing, nothing.''

''Hermione, what is it?'' Bellatrix asked more sternly ''Tell me what is bothering you.''

However, before Hermione could tell anything, Narcissa walked in the room.

''Good morning, I'm sorry for being late.'' greeted Narcissa

''Morning, sis.'' Bellatrix replied while Hermione turned to Narcissa and flashed her brightest smile ''Good morning, .''

''Please, call me Narcissa.'' replied Narcissa ''After all, we're going to be family soon.''

''Very well.'' smiled Hermione ''Thank you for doing this for us, Narcissa.''

''It's my pleasure Mad...err..Hermione.'' she smiled at the couple ''After all, you are the lady who successfully tamed my sister.'' she finished with wicked grin

At that Hermione did laugh, while Bellatrix pouted a bit, which made Hermione laugh harder ''It pouts as well!'' that comment made Narcissa laugh as well

''I was not aware that we're here to discuss me, but to take an oath.'' growled Bellatrix, trying to hide her smirk from two laughing women

''You know we can see you hiding that smirk.'' Narcissa stated

''Whatever.''

''Oh, c'mon.'' Hermione started, still fighting her laughter ''We're going to stop, alright? Just stop pouting because we'll just laugh harder at your expression.''

''Fine, fine.'' Bellatrix rolled her eyes, still not quite believing how good it feels to hear Hermione and her sister laughing ''Lets do this.''

''Yes, lets do it.'' nodded Narcissa pulling out her wand. Hermione turned in direction of Bellatrix and offered her hand while Bellatrix moved to stand in front of Hermione and took offered hand. She looked into Hermione's beautiful eyes as her sister casted the spell and blue and green lines enveloped around their joined hands.

''Do you, Bellatrix Black, swear to be faithful to Hermione Meracus, both emotionally and sexually? To held her as your equal?''

''I do.'' replied Bellatrix

''Do you swear you will make your decision in the future while thinking about Hermione's well being? And continue to honor this oath until your death?''

''I do.'' replied Bellatrix once again

_Death?! She said death! _Hermione's brain screamed at her _What did you expected?! She said you'll be hers forever! Forever is until death! _

''Do you, Hermione Meracus, swear to be sexually faithful to Bellatrix Black? Do you swear you will make your decision while thinking about Bellatrix' well being?''

''I do.'' Hermione said firmly, not letting fear show

''Do you swear you will bare an heir to Bellatrix Black? And that you will honor this oath until your death?''

''Yes, I do.'' Hermione said once again, hoping Bellatrix couldn't feel her body tremble

The blue and green lines around their hands tightened and disappeared, as oath was finished. Both Hermione and Bellatrix stood still, looking into each other eyes, still comprehending the feeling they started to feel moment the oath was taken. Narcissa moved out of the room knowing they have to discuss some thing for themselves.

Hermione was first to make move, she moved closer to Bellatrix so their body were against each other, their joined hands now on their sides. She kissed Bellatrix in one of the lightest kisses world has witnessed and Bellatrix wasn't sure it happened for real or she had just imagined it. Bellatrix brought her other hands to Hermione's face and cupped it, bringing her to another kiss.

''You are mine.'' stated Bellatrix

''I am.'' responded Hermione

* * *

><p>Day later, Hermione and Narcissa made their way down the Diagon alley on their way to the coffee shop. Hermione was lost in her thoughts as she watched family with two kids who had been walking in front of them for a while decided to enter Ollivander's wand shop. Diagon alley was peaceful and calm now, just like that family, but soon all of that will change and she will have one major role in that. The thought of that much blood on her hands made her sick.<p>

''You thinking about you and Bella?'' asked Narcissa breaking her musing

''What?'' asked Hermione confused

''I saw how you watched the family that walked in front of us.'' smiled Narcissa ''I know you were thinking about your relationship with my sister.''

''Yes, I did.'' nodded Hermione ''I just...I don't know what to think.'' Hermione started as they entered the coffee shop. Once they were sitting in the corner, Narcissa with her tea and Hermione with her coffee.

''What's on your mind, Hermione?'' asked Narcissa, a moment after she placed silence spell around them

Seeing that Hermione was at unease a bit, she said ''Hermione, Bella may be my sister, but you can tell me what's bothering you. If anything, I can be the one who can kick some sense into her if she's being an idiot.''

''I'm not sure what is going on.'' Hermione said ''I have strong feelings about Bella, but I know her. She doesn't do feelings, she fucks.'' she paused ''I'm afraid I'll just be a bedroom souvenir and that is something I was thought not to be. If that's all what she expects from me, we'll have serious problems.''

''I know she seems that way'' started Narcissa ''But let her show you who she is, there is much more to her than her reputation and rumors. I know it because I was there when she did many extraordinary things for the ones she loved.'' she paused ''There hasn't been a person, aside narrow family circle, she let in. But you are getting there, trust me you're just few steps away from it. Give her a little time and trust me, she'll show just what you mean to her.'' finished Narcissa hoping Hermione would give her sister a chance. She longed to see Bellatrix happy, for once in her life.

* * *

><p>It was just little after eleven at night when Minerva and Hermione made their way up the stairs-to Dumbledore's office. They knew this time Dumbledore wouldn't be alone-they were ready to face many old faces. When they walked in- Arthur,Molly, Moody, Lupin, Harry and Dumbledore were waiting for them.<p>

''Hermione?'' questioned Harry, looking confused and scared a bit

''Hello, Harry'' Hermione greeted. Whole room looked at two guests, Molly looked up and down at Hermione's outfit looking scandalous, which Hermione choose specially for this occasion. Bellatrix was her inspiration, always looking intimidating and hot as hell in her outfits, Hermione decided to mimic her when she showed up in black tight fitting pants, leather knee high boots, corset and jacket.

''Minerva, Hermione'' nodded Dumbledore, never getting up from his seat behind the desk ''Everybody in this room are under a blood oath, so rest assure that the certain details of our meeting will not leave this room.''

''Very well.'' Minerva said, knowing it was an unspoken test of trust. ''You mentioned on our last meeting that there will be some questions that you'll want us to answer.''

''Yes.'' Arthur intertwined ''Names of your sources, firstly.''

''The source in Foreign Ministry is the daughter of French diplomat who is right arm of Minister himself.'' Minerva spoke

''And in the palace?'' asked Dumbledore

''That would be me.'' said Hermione

''You?'' practically yelled Molly who was sitting on the sofa with Harry by her side.

''Yes, me.'' Hermione nodded

''How is that possible?'' asked Moody

''She's the daughter of Demetra Meracus.'' answered Minerva ''She comes from the purest line there is.''

''Meracus?'' Dumbledore asked intrigued ''Your name alone gives you entrance to many things. I trust you already met Voldemort.''

''I have.'' nodded Hermione

''Did he except you in his elite community?'' Lupin asked

''He knows that with my name on his side, people will not resist that much. My family, I was told, was always loved by the people.''

''That much is true.'' nodded Dumbledore ''Meracus may be the purest family of them all, but they never pointed that out. That's why people loved them'' he paused ''I presume that everybody is equally enchanted with you as well.''

''Yes, that much is true.'' confirmed Hermione ''Press especially loves me.''

''Do you plan to join Death Eaters?'' asked Arthur ''How will you get informations?''

''Not many people can be double spies.'' commented Moody as he leaned against the wall.

''I'm going to marry Bellatrix Black.''

''You're going to marry a woman?!'' Harry yelled shocked ''You can not do that! That's not allowed.''

''It is in their perverted world, Harry.'' Molly said

''Oh, please!'' exclaimed Minerva ''We both know it was normal before as well! Nobody care who married who until we got into this castle and started miniature country.'' she said ''Besides, out of seven people in this room, four of them were at my wedding-when I married Cara. Out of three who didn't, two weren't even born.''

''You were at her wedding?'' Molly asked her husband

''Yes, of course I was.'' he said shrugging, not catching his wife's death glare

''Wait, what you thought us was a lie?'' Harry asked

''Not now Harry.'' Minerva commanded and looked at Dumbledore ''Have you decided what you'll do? Regarding both Harry and war.''

''We will start preparing for the war.'' nodded Dumbledore

''All of them?'' asked Minerva sternly and Dumbledore knew exactly what she meant

''Yes, bit girls and boys will be ready for fight.'' he nodded ''Harry will come with you.''

''What?'' asked Minerva

''He needs to learn everything about Death Eaters, their training, possibilities, numbers and members. The best way to do that is to send him with you, that way he'll be in direct contact with resistance movement.'' explained Dumbledore

''You're right, he's better off with us.'' Minerva nodded ''We need to prepare him.''

''Tonks and I will do it.'' nodded Hermione

''You know how to cast a spell?'' laughed Molly

''Not all of us want to be killed just because we're girls and don't deserve to have a wand as your dear friend once told us in class.'' Hermione retored

''Then it's settled.'' stated Dumbledore interrupting Molly and Hermione

''Yes, it is.'' nodded Minerva ''We'll be in contact.''

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's it for this chapter. Press that button and tell me what you think!<strong>


	24. Harry is a whimp

**My fellow Bellamione fans :)**

**I want to apologise for my irregular updates lately. I had exams, both written and oral in last month and a half so I was really preoccupied with them. Basically, when I got home, all I wanted is food and bed. Sometimes life gets in the way of fun and creativity, I'm afraid.**

**I do wish to thank all of you- for every review, every PM and mail. You're support is awesome and makes me very happy.  
><strong>

**Enjoy the new chapter**

* * *

><p>Harry once again flew few feet in the air and hit hard ground. He was covered in scratches and bruises, his body was exhausted and he prayed it was time for him to die. He had never felt such agonising pain, pain which was worse than death itself: his breath was short- air necessity he couldn't have at the moment, he couldn't bent his right knee due to the wound and couldn't get up from exhaustion. While he was lying on the wet ground, two shadows appeared above him. He waited for certain death.<p>

_'So this is how heroes die.'_

* * *

><p>Bellatrix sat at the big table, surrounded with Ministers of different fields and their advisers, some army men and women, along with few union Representatives. She hated those meetings, she truly despised Voldemort for leaving her to deal with this crap.<p>

''Madame Black, we have picked up some movements through all of Neutral territory, especially in France and Spain.'' Minister of Defence stated

''What kind of movements?'' Bellatrix questioned uninterested. After all, movements against any government was nothing new and taking care of those people usually was much more problematic and pointless than just letting few heated idiots and bunch of rebellious kids let it out of their systems. They would scream on top of their lungs on some sort of protest, then they would repeat action few times and then they would quit.

''I don't know ma'am.'' he replied nervously

That answer made Bellatrix stop writing and look up at him sternly ''What do you mean by that?'' she asked ''How could you not know and brought it up in a meeting?'' she demanded to know

''I don't know what's happening, we're in the middle of an investigation and we thought you should know.'' he stammered

''What exactly made you believe there is something going on?'' Bellatrix asked suspiciously

''Well, Madame,'' he swallowed hard ''Igor Karkaroff warned us about gathering of army in Asian house, the tension between two Houses are rising.''

''Tension between Asian and European house was always present, it was mostly caused by Igor's wish to rule over whole Euro-Asian Empire.'' replied Bellatrix

''It's the stories, Madame.'' he tried once again

''Stories?'' she questioned again, now already at the bring of snapping at the man

''You know how it is Madame, word gets around and people start to talk, pray and hope.'' he paused ''We both know, Madame Black, that both walls and altars have ears.''

''Continue with investigation, but do not brought it up again until you have some firm evidence. Understood?''

''Yes, Madame.'' he nodded in submission.

After finally concluding the meeting, Bellatrix exited the room, put silencing spell around her and April and marched towards her office while barking orders at her assistant:

''Move my appointment with Charles for tomorrow morning, send files which Minister of Defence will deliver to you to my home office, make sure the construction wizards that were hired to renew National Magical Creatures museum know that it must be finished by friday because grand opening is on Sunday.''

''I already did that, Madame.''

''Do it again, you never know with those fraudsters. Make sure the butterbeer isn't in their reach, as well.''

''Yes, Madame.'' April almost ran with her small feet after Bellatrix, while both women were followed by April's enchanted pen and notebook which wrote down each of their words

''Also, contact Jones and tell him that I want full report on Karkaroff. And I mean everything- I want to know what he eats for breakfast, when he poops, who is he talking with and what about! I want to know who he sleeps with, what deals he's making and why. I want everything on that report- what he sees, thinks, what he thinks he knows and what he does not know! Are we clear?''

''I understand, Madame.'' nodded April ''You will know when he poops.''

''April...'' Bellatrix growled at her

''You will have his full profile, Madame, don't worry I will contact Jones the moment I step into the office.''

''Good.'' nodded Bellatrix ''Is there something new I don't know about?''

''Nothing came actually, nothing of importance anyway. Few calls about some donations, invitations and many of those things, just like every day. I listed important ones in your schedule and divided the rest to your advisers to take care of them.''

''Good, did Voldemort contacted the office?''

''No, not yet.'' April swallowed a bit, knowing Bellatrix would be pissed if Voldemort didn't come back soon to take over for a little while.

''How are preparations for the ball coming along?'' questioned Bellatrix, knowing that the ball in hers and Hermione's honour would take place next weekend. She was excited for tonight as well, because Hermione would come to dinner at her house.

''Preparations are going perfectly, Madame.'' April smiled ''Everything will be ready before the night of the ball.''

''Excellent.'' grinned Bellatrix

* * *

><p>''What the hell is wrong with him?'' Tonks asked Hermione with a frown. It was Harry's third day of training and he was still on first exercise site; Hermione, Minerva and Tonks though of 7 different exercise sites Harry would have to master. Each one would be harder than one before and each would include cardio elements such as running, jumping and climbing; witchcraft elements: casting spells and charms and also learning element- where he would be thought a new charm or spell he hadn't learn in school.<p>

''I believe he's waiting for death, if I can judge by that look on his face.'' sighed Hermione and shook her head ''Harry, it's enough for today.''

''What?'' boy asked, feeling energy suddenly come back into his body ''We're done?''

''No, we're done for today.'' Hermione said sternly, successfully cutting Tonks off ''Go to Ris and he will heal you, you need to be ready for tomorrow.''

''But...'' he started to complain

''No buts!'' growled Hermione and Tonks wondered did she even have an idea how similar to Bellatrix she behaved sometimes

''Fine.'' boy huffed as he got up and limply went off to find Ris ''I though I was supposed to kill Dark Lord, not be killed by two of you.''

''Well, if you continue to do this marvellous job, don't you worry- he'll kill you long before you will draw your wand.'' commented Tonks, but Harry just walked away leaving two women in the training area.

''He sucks.'' stated Tonks as she sat down on one of sand bags and rubbed her tired eyes

''I know.'' Hermione replied ''I think we need to start from basic training.''

''Hermione, this is basic training, remember? You went through this as well.'' Tonks rolled her eyes

''I know.'' said Hermione as she sat down beside Tonks ''But let's be honest- Hogwarts isn't one big playground. We don't have any real training- we don't run, we don't play sports, nothing. It's not all that surprising that he can not run long or jump without breaking some bones or skin.''

''So what should we do now?'' asked Tonks with cynical laugh ''Make him run and do basic gym training?'' she snorted

''Yes.'' Hermione nodded

''What?!'' yelled Tonks ''You're out of your mind!'' she stated shocked ''We don't have time for that.''

''Well, we have to make time then.'' said Hermione ''We shall post-pone exercise sites for a week.'' she held her hand up and Tonks held back her comments ''One week, Tonks. One week in which he will have three cardio trainings a day, which will include everything he needs to master to pass each and every exercise site we made for him.''

''Only one week.'' growled Tonks still thinking idea was horrible ''If he'll suck after a week, I shall personally take him to Dark Lord himself and let him kill him.''

''Fair enough.'' laughed Hermione as she watched Tonks angry stroll

* * *

><p>''We need to contact Dumbledore.'' Hermione stated as she entered the kitchen and marched towards the tea kettle<p>

''Why?'' asked Minerva who was sitting at kitchen island, drinking tea and reading the newspapers

''Harry can't run.'' stated Hermione seriously, stirring her tea with honey

''What?'' Minerva laughed as she looked at serious Hermione

''It's not funny.'' grinned Hermione ''Their level of physical condition is terrible!''

''You're serious!'' Minerva gasped in amusement

''Of course I am!'' Hermione smiled, trying to sound serious ''When did you see kids in Hogwarts run or do sports?''

''I...'' Minerva trailed off ''When they're young?''

''Yes, but in school?'' questioned Hermione ''Never.'' she shook her head ''We need to tell Dumbledore to adjust their training accordingly.''

''I will do that this afternoon, I have to go to Hogwarts anyway.'' nodded Minerva ''You're having dinner with Bellatrix?''

''Yes, I do.'' nodded Hermione ''I'll try to get some information, as well.''

''Just be careful.'' Minerva stated ''Hermione, just don't forget that this is a mission.'' she paused ''Don't get too attached honey, she's on the side we're trying to dethrone.''

''I know.'' whispered Hermione, knowing she had already crossed that line what it seemed like century ago. Hermione often wished she could just ignore that annoying part of herself, oh how she wished for that.

''Hermione, she's seductive and beautiful- I know that.'' sighed Minerva, even though she knew Hermione had formed some sort of attachment with Bellatrix. Despite that, Minerva firmly decided to constantly remind Hermione who Bellatrix really is and hope it would keep the girl on the track. Bellatrix wasn't the one she wanted for her little girl, Hermione deserved better. ''I already know her- I've seen her wrap people around her finger- both men and women. She had men kneeling at her feet with a single word and women in her bed with tempting glance.'' she paused ''I also saw her killing brutally and without mercy. So don't let your guard down, Hermione. She will tear you apart without mercy.''

''I understand that.'' Hermione said firmer ''I already told you, this mission will succeed and Voldemort will be taken care of.''

* * *

><p>After dinner, Hermione and Bellatrix decided to move to Bellatrix' living room. It was spacious room with big sofa and two armchairs around large fireplace while walls were covered in bookshelves with different coloured books on them. Based on colours and size of the books, Hermione knew they weren't stacked properly and there weren't any organisation among them, whatsoever. Hermione presumed that the room was only for private usage, since there weren't any portraits of Black's or any items that would yell money and power.<p>

''Here you go.'' Bellatrix interrupted Hermione's thoughts by giving her requested drink

''Thank you.'' smiled Hermione and moved to sit on the couch while looking and grinning at Bellatrix who followed her ''So how was your day? I only realised I didn't even ask you.''

''It was fine.'' Bellatrix slumped her shoulders

''Okay, then.'' said Hermione ''You don't have to share, Bella. I just thought that maybe we could talk about usual stuff.''

_For Merlin's sake Bellatrix! What the hell do you think she'll do when you tell her about your day? Run away from boredom? She's taken the oath you can trust her._

''You're right, I'm sorry.'' Bellatrix smiled ''It was okay, I had meetings all morning then I looked over some files that Minister of defence left for me. Apparently he suspects some sort of fall out will happen in Euro-Asian Empire and that it is all fuelled by the same people who tried to rebel against Voldemort.''

Hermione gulped at the information ''You're getting ready for war?''

''No'' Bellatrix laughed at Hermione's scared face ''Of course not. Those happened before, you know. They tried to make some sort of resistance, but they never succeeded. They could not keep their mouths shut, so we easily knew when something big was going to happen-we found out the names and made arrests before anything happened. Sometimes we even get detail plan of what they'll try to do and we stop them momentarily.''

''They must suck.'' Hermione said quietly

''Yeah, they do.'' smiled Bellatrix ''I don't like doing the job, you know.''

''Really?'' asked Hermione, surprised with the answer ''How come? I mean, why do you do it then?''

''I made a deal with Voldemort and that's all there is.'' explained Bellatrix ''Despite popular belief, my word is golden, when I give my word that is a guarantee that I will do it.''

''Do you hate doing it then?''

''No, I don't.'' sighed Bellatrix ''It's boring, but I can make changes where I see fit.'' she said ''I miss battle, though. I'm made for battle, not for sitting and talking.''

''Why would you wish for war?'' asked Hermione, sounding aghast

''I don't wish for war, I wish for adrenaline.'' she paused, looking at Hermione's eyes excitedly ''I wish for taste of victory.''

''Victory is reached through rivers of blood.'' Hermione replied with firm voice ''Blood of innocent people, people who were dead just because they were in the wrong place, at the wrong time.'' she locked her gaze with Bellatrx' once again ''Women and children who did nothing wrong.''

''I don't approve of civilian casualties and everybody knows that.'' argued Bellatrix ''There have been numbers of Death Eaters I have put on trial because of suspicion they have committed a crime against civilians during the war. Whoever was found guilty, they served their time.'' she paused ''Hermione, you know that no matter who fights that there will be collateral damage on the way. You can't change that. When something is not useful and is in the way, people will get rid of it, no matter how cold it sounds. Killing of innocent people who aren't a threat isn't by the book, but eliminating a threat- who knows too much is necessary.''

''Really?'' Hermione asked shocked

''Yes, Hermione, really.'' Bellatrix answered drinking the rest of her drink

''How long will it be before I'm a threat, someone who knows too much?'' questioned Hermione ''When will I become a collateral damage?''

''Never.'' said Bellatrix firmly, honesty ''You're...''

''I'm what?'' challenged Hermione

''You're the only exception.''Bellatrix answered ''You're never going to be like them, you know that. I proved as much when I took the oath.''

''I know.'' sighed Hermione knowing Bellatrix was right about that ''I just need to get over the idea of you killing people like it's the easiest thing in the world.''

''I'm sorry Hermione, but it's my job.'' Bellatrix said ''To rule over our country and keep it the way it is, no matter what.''

''No matter what?'' Hermione questioned

''No matter what.'' confirmed Bellatrix, then moved closer to Hermione and took her hand in her own ''Just like with you. I'm with you in this forever, no matter what it takes.''

''You promise?''

Bellatrix took a deep breath and with a courage, she believed she never possessed looked at Hermione ''I promise.''

* * *

><p>After she had escorted Hermione home, Bellatrix disapparated back to Black's manor and poured herself a generous amount of fire whiskey. She closed her eyes and savoured the taste that currently burned down her throat.<p>

_''Love is about trust, it's believing that she will catch you when you fall. It's faith she has in you, it tells her that she can trust you.'' Andromeda said ''Love is made to be earned, you can never make someone love you. Earn her trust and you'll have her love.''_

The words of her sister echoed in her head and she sighed once again. Maybe both Andromeda and Narcissa were right- she never had a real relationship, she never allowed herself to believe another completely. She had believed it would only make her vulnerable, why would she voluntarily make herself weak?

Her obsession with Hermione stopped being obsession awhile ago, she wasn't sure when it had all changed, but it had and for the first time in her life- she wanted to make herself vulnerable. All of a sudden, the idea of having weak spot didn't seem so bad.

* * *

><p>Hermione changed her clothes and with new determination she marched in preparation room, where Minerva, Tonks and Andromeda were talking about some things Zen had proposed during the last meeting.<p>

''We need to step up our game.'' Hermione said angrily, leaving three women in silence

''What happened?'' asked Minerva, frightened Bellatrix did something to Hermione

''They know something is happening.'' Hermione breathed ''Bellatrix said she's not worried because there were attempts to overthrown Voldemort before, but that rebels sucked too much and they made arrests.''

''Now wait a minute...'' Tonks started getting up from her chair

''I won't wait a second, let alone a minute!'' yelled Hermione, then marched towards the table, banged her fists on the table and looked Tonks straight in the eyes ''I'm there risking my life, I can be discovered any minute and you didn't have a decency to tell me that passed attempts have failed because _your _''she glanced at both Minerva and Tonks ''members couldn't keep their mouth shut?!''

''Everything is alright. Nobody knows about the plan.'' assured Tonks

''But they know enough to start blabbing something is happening.'' Hermione huffed ''I suggest you go and warn your members that things are being watched closely.''

''Fine, I will.'' Tonks growled and left the room in anger and embarrassment

''Did something happen?'' asked Andromeda ''Did my sister do something to you?''

''No, nothing happened.'' Hermione shook her head ''But we both know what would happen if she would found out about all of this.''

_''She was always like that and I can understand why you want her, but Hermione watch out for yourself. She's sensual, but dangerous, do not forget that.''_

_''I've seen her wrap people around her finger- both men and women. She had men kneeling at her feet with a single word and women in her bed with tempting glance.''_

Hermione remembered Minerva's words and then she remembered the scene in Andromeda's house

_''She has toys, not lovers.''Andoremeda took few steps towards Hermione ''She'll play with you, your mind and your body.'' Andromeda leaned and whispered against Hermione's ear making young witch gulp ''She'll fuck you in every way possible, make sure everybody knows that you're her whore and then she'll leave you at the floor as old possession. Just like all those before you.''_

''We need to make sure this doesn't fail. We have to beat both her and Voldemort.'' Hermione stated, even though she would swear, she could hear her heart break.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for this chapter, I thank you for reading it. The plot itself will move much faster from now on, so stay tuned and I'll try to update as soon as possible. Please review and share your thoughts.<strong>


	25. Never let me go

**Hi, everyone! **

**I'd like to apologise for not writing for a while, but to be honest, these days I can barely find time to sleep, let alone write :(  
><strong>

**What I was thinking when I enrolled in nuclear and chemical engineering, I can not even remember. I think it was delusion that because I was good in chemistry and physics, that it would be fun to study those things. Well, I was wrong. **

**But, enough of my whining, THANK YOU for all the reviews and PM's and enjoy new chapter!**

**Also, don't worry about me abandoning this story, the stories I start, I finish :) (even though, sometimes it takes time)**

* * *

><p>Bellatrix sat at kitchen table sipping tea while Andromeda washed the dishes.<p>

''So, how are things with you and Hermione?'' asked younger sister

''They're great, there is a ball tomorrow, in our honor.'' smiled Bellatrix

''Really? You're going to announce the world you're together?'' Andromeda questioned as she turned around

''Everybody either knows it or suspects it. We're not declaring what most know, we're declaring our engagement.'' answered Bellatrix

''You sure you're not rushing into this...?'' asked Andromeda, but before she could finish the question Bellatrix cut in

''Yes.'' she paused ''Besides, you and Cissy are always saying that I never had a real relationship, so now that I have one you want me to go slower?'' Bellatrix asked as she raised her eyebrow

''I don't want you to rush into things and get burned.'' stated Andromeda, who despite being loyal to order, knew that she owed a lot of things to her sister and she loved her dearly.

''It's to late for that, you know about the oath.'' Bellatrix rolled her eyes ''Besides, I...''she gulped and looked at Andromeda with vulnerable eyes Andromeda hadn't seen in years ''She's the one.''

''Yeah?'' whispered Andromeda

''Yes.'' Bellatrix nodded and grinned ''She is.''

* * *

><p>Harry gulped one last time as he entered the enormous hall where the ball was taking place. He smoothed his suit once last time and followed Tonks, who was confidently walking towards the bar. The pair had taken Polyjuice potion and took form of lowly employees that worked in offices of Ministry of finance. Harry wasn't at all comfortable with Tonks' idea and the last place he wanted to be is some sort of event: he was surrounded with Death Eaters and Voldemort's followers and he did not have a clue how to act on a formal event. That was never covered in Hogwarts' curriculum.<p>

''Will you relax?'' hushed Tonks, pushing a drink in his hand

''How the hell am I supposed to relax?'' asked Harry, taking a sip of drink before spitting it ''What the hell is this?''

''Firewhiskey, boy.'' Tonks rolled her eyes ''Pay attention, Harry. You're not here to have fun, you're here to learn.'' Tonks instructed as they walked around the room slowly, greeting people they never met and admiring art they have yet to look properly ''Take in their faces, listen to their conversations, link them to ministries or to other people. That is how you start to build the net of information. Net you must always know and understand- that is the only way we'll ever get rid of them.''

''Ladies and gentleman'' the voice of a tall man, that Tonks recognized as a spokesman of government, has announced ''Thank you all for coming tonight,it is a pleasure to see you in such high spirits. We are all here to celebrate a engagement of Madame Bellatrix Black and Madame Hermione Meracus. I firmly believe that Wizarding world was waiting in anticipation for centuries the day when Black and Meracus family will finally unite in one. Our waiting has paid off and without further delay, I present to you...'' he turned towards the big door behind him that started to open ''Madame Bellatrix Black and Madame Hermione Meracus.''

Whole hall erupted into the applause when Hermione and Bellatrix walked into the hall in their glamorous dresses, holding hands and smiling slightly. They were surrounded by people who were congratulating them and wishing them best of luck. The music was once again filling the air and light chatter could be heard everywhere- the ball was in full swing. Bellatrix, bored with words of praise from everybody, pulled Hermione to herself and whispered

''May I have this dance?''

''Of course you can, darling.'' smiled Hermione and allowed herself to be led on the dance floor, among other couples. Bellatrix pulled her close, much gentler then on the last time they were in this position, put her hand on small of Hermione's back and with care led Hermione through slow dance. Moments like this were the reasons why Hermione had such a hard time to keep her emotions in check around Bellatrix. Hermione knew that she loved this Bellatrix, she made peace with it, she knew she was endangering whole mission- she was aware of that and she didn't care at all. Not when Bellatrix held her so tenderly and whispering how beautiful she is.

After the dance ended, one of the bodyguards approached Bellatrix and said something into her ear. Bellatrix nodded and said to Hermione

''He's here, I'll be right back.'' she smiled and hurried away while Hermione watched her go and wondered what was going on.

''Good evening, Madam Meracus'' voice interrupted her thoughts and she turned around to see a man and a woman in their 40's and Hermione immediately recognized the faces; the same faces Tonks showed her earlier in the day

''I'd say you look good, but you don't'' Hermione chuckled ''I think your original form is much more fitting.''

''I agree'' mumbled Harry

''He is here'' said Hermione before Harry could say anything more ''Be careful and stay close to the exit.''

''Is Bellatrix with him?'' questioned Tonks

''Yes, she is.'' nodded Hermione ''He wanted to talk to her about something, don't know what yet.''

''Alright'' Tonks nodded '' We'll be out of your hair now, Madame Meracus'' smiled Tonks as she saw Bellatrix approaching them. Both Harry and Tonks, after one last smile, got lost in the crowd.

''Who were those two?'' question Bellatrix behind Hermione

''Have no idea, they work in one of the Ministries'' said Hermione smiling as she turned around ''Another couple wishing us luck.'' she caught look on Bellatrix' face ''What's wrong?''

''Nothing.'' replied Bellatrix cold

''Bella, it's something, you're acting...'' before she could finish the thought, Bellatrix hissed ''Nothing.'' warning lingering in her look

''I see.'' Hermione said with fake smile ''If you'll excuse me, I need to use the ladies room.'' with one last glare she turned on her heel and left.

Bellatrix growled and sighed, following Hermione, who already exited the hall. Of course, their bathroom was on first floor, as security detail insisted and Bellatrix knew they'll have full privacy. After all, she was positive, she wouldn't apologized to Hermione in room full of women powdering their noses. After all, Madame Bellatrix Black never apologized for anything.

''I'm sorry.'' Bellatrix said as she entered the bathroom and saw Hermione looking at her image.

''No, you're not.'' Hermione turned around, shook her head and held her hand up as she saw Bellatrix wanted to say something ''You are always like this- you play this game with me. You pull me then push me, you tell me something about yourself and let me come closer to you and then you push me away and slam the door in my face.''

''Hermione, it has nothing to do with you, I promise.'' Bellatrix said

''But it has something to do with you.'' retored Hermione

''Yes, it does.'' nodded Bellatrix ''It's work, Voldemort...''

''I don't think you understand what this ''she mentioned between them '' is. If we're going to be together, then at least have decency, to include me partially.'' she sighed ''If I don't know what's going on, I can't help you nor understand you.''

''I know'' Bellatrix growled, her impatient side showing ''You need to understand, these things are not easy to her, Hermione and I don't think you want to listen what orders I have to give from time to time. Not to mention, all of informations are classified and less you know, the safer you are.''

''Who the hell will I tell, Bella?'' Hermione demanded ''I have practically nobody but your sister to talk to. Besides, don't you think that if somebody intended to try and draw information out of me, they would stop until I'm dead?''

All of the sudden, a wave of nausea hit Bellatrix, as she remembered all the people she killed, all the people she tortured and all the people she had convicted to death. Probably all of them had somebody who loved them- a mother, a father, brothers or sisters, spouse and maybe even children. And she ended their lives just like that, with a flick of her wand or nod of her head, without once thinking about those who were left behind. She knew it was silly to think about it, it was her job to remove threats and she did it carefully and justly. However, she had found herself in the shoes of that somebody because as she looked at the young woman in front of her- woman she loved, no matter how hard it was to admit just that, she didn't know what she would do if somebody hurt her. That's why she never mixed emotions and sex, love is weakness.

''Bella...'' hands cupped Bellatrix' face and she looked at Hermione, who looked worried a bit ''I'm sorry if I was harsh, but...''

''No'' Bellatrix interrupted ''It's true, don't apologize for telling the truth.''

''I need to love _all_ of you, please understand.'' Hermione pleaded, her emotions breaking at the surface, even though it wasn't in the best interest of the mission ''I love you, the woman you are around me. But I know there is a different part of you, a darker and scarier version of you- a part of you which had won war for Voldemort. I need to learn to love that part of you, as well. But to do that, you need to let me see it.''

''I...'' started Bellatrix ''I can't promise it'll be easy. But I will try.''

''That's all I ask'' smiled Hermione as she gently kissed her lips.

''I'll explain it after the ball, we have to go now, Voldemort said he'll make a speech.'' Bellatrix explained as she led Hermione out of the bathroom.

Hand in hand, they made their way down the hall as a heavy voice called ''Madame Bellatrix, Madame Bellatrix!''

Both Bellatrix and Hermione turned around to see young man running towards him, a man Bellatrix recognized as secretary of Minister of defence.

''What is that important that couldn't wait after the ball?''

''It's about...''he started but stopped after he looked at Hermione ''It's government...''

''I know it is!'' Bellatrix cut him of with her icy voice ''Whatever you have to say, you can say in front of her.'' finished Bellatrix as she took deep breath and leap of faith.

''The protesters in Romania, Karkaroff requested help with...''

''No, he will not gain help from us.'' stated Bellatrix ''Tell him that his business is his business and we shall not intervene. However, should protesters stumble upon our embassy...''she paused, looking at Hermione, preparing herself for young woman's reaction ''tear them apart.''

''Yes, Madame Black.'' boy nodded and scampered off

Bellatrix looked at Hermione ''Are you okay?''

Hermione couldn't really answer that- truth was that she indeed wanted to get to know and learn to love this side of Bellatrix and it was her job to find out as many informations as possible, but she couldn't help but to cringe as she heard Bellatrix' order.

''I'll live.'' nodded Hermione and interrupted Bellatrix before she could say anything ''I asked for it, I don't regret it. It just might take some time for me to...''

''To learn how to live with knowing I do what I do?'' helped Bellatrix

''Yes.'' Hermione nodded and smiled slightly ''Let's go.'' she kissed Bellatrix and they both entered the hall moments later.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes after Bellatrix' and Hermione's return, party was in full swing- drinks were being consumed, laughter and talks could be heard on every step. That changed as sudden silence appeared, a wave of fear and anxiety fell over the people- Voldemort still had that effect on the people. Even after that many years of ruling, he was still feared and Bellatrix knew he was still thrilled by it.<p>

''Ladies and gentlman'' he said ''I'm sure that you are well aware of why we are here tonight. I am very excited myself to see such great bonding, such powerfull bonding- between purest of our kind.'' he grinned and many looked at Hermione and Bellatrix and Hermione could detect fragments of fear in their eyes ''One week from now, when Bellatrix and madame Hermione enter their marriage, we shall reborn as a nation. We shall stand greater and prouder than we ever were, so to both of you'' he raised his glass ''I wish good luck, peaceful marriage and healthy heir.''

''Here here'' crowd cheered as they raised their glasses.

''Please, continue with the party and enjoy.'' Voldemort said and gave signal to the musicians who once again started to play. Ball slowly started to return to what it was before Voldemort made his little speech.

Hermione's mind was racing at the information. next week, that was too early, the mission wasn't complete yet, the plans weren't good enough yet- for Merlin's sake! How on earth would she continue with all of this if she was married within a week! And an heir, she needed more time, child was never really in her plans- she planed to stall and then war would happen and child would not be born...

Her musings were interrupted, as Bellatrix' voice reached her hazed mind ''Hermione?''

''What?'' she questioned

''Are you alright?'' Bellatrix questioned again

''A week?'' she just questioned

''I didn't expect that as well, but...'' she sighed ''I'll explain it later.'' she finished as she saw one of Ministers making their way to them.

* * *

><p>It was well after midnight as Bellatrix and Hermione entered Black manor and were greeted by Iuguolo.<p>

''Oh my...'' Hermione shrieked at the sight of black panther

''What?'' jumped Bellatrix with her wand pointing at Iuguolo. The wild cat hissed and Bellatrix lowered her wand ''Oh, I'm sorry, little girl. Come to mommy.'' Cat moved to Bellatrix and purred as Bellatrix scratched her and petted her.

''What on Earth is that?!'' asked Hermione as she sat down

''That's my kitty cat.'' smiled Bellatrix

''That's not a kitty cat! That's a wild cat- there are significant differences between the two.'' huffed Hermione

''C'mon here'' Bellatrix said looking at Hermione, who reluctantly made her way towards them

''She'll eat me.'' whispered Hermione as she knelt next to Bellatrix and in front of big cat

''She won't eat you, Hermione. Trust me, she can feel how much you mean to me, how much I care for you.'' Bellatrix explained and weirdly enough bug cat nuzzled against Hermione and after a moment, or two, Hermione started to pet the cat as well.

''See, I told you.'' laughed Bellatrix as she looked at Hermione who in wonder petted the big cat.

After few minutes Bellatrix commanded ''Iuguolo, bed.'' then she looked at Hermione ''We should have that talk now.'' Hermione nodded and petted black panther once again before she stood up and went after Bellatrix, leaving Iuguolo to huff a bit.

When Hermione entered library, Bellatrix already had two glasses of whiskey and made her way towards the couch and Hermione followed her and sat next to her on the couch.

''What's going on?'' asked Hermione as she took offered glass and took a sip

''I swear I didn't know he'll do that.'' started Bellatrix ''He can be unpredictable like that and I like that about him- he can keep me on my toes. Anyway, I know why he did it- the speech about rebirth of our nation and all that shit was only half about us. Yes, the heir we produce will be purest wizard there is and very powerful, the bounding of our two families will be great as well, but like I said it's only half of the story. He intends to cast a spell after our wedding, the spell that should make him immortal.''

''After our wedding?'' Hermione questioned

''Yes.'' Bellatrix confirmed ''I presume he'll cast a spell after the ceremony ends, maybe day after, maybe even the same night. That way- the rebirth of our nation will be complete in his eyes.''

Hermione took a sip of her whiskey and slumped against the couch when Bellatrix stated

''The spell won't work.''

''Yeah.'' nodded Hermione absent mindedly

''What?'' questioned Bellatrix, surprised at Hermione's answer

Alarm going off in every part of Hermione she quickly responded ''What?''

''How do you know the spell won't work?'' asked Bellatrix

''Well, he can be powerful and all, but there had been many powerful people and not one of them were immortal.'' said Hermione quickly, hoping she was off the hook

''That's because they didn't try to become immortal.'' Bellatrix said ''It's much more of a burden to live forever then to live on limited amount of time.''

''Why?'' asked Hermione, curious to find out what Bellatrix though about it.

''I think he's the perfect candidate for immortality- he does not love anybody and he would never miss anybody. However, he is the last person who should be given immortality- he's thickheaded and he gets bored very quickly. Imagine a man who likes to hurt people for fun, having all the time in the world.''

''That would be terrible.'' commented Hermione ''It would end in disaster.''

''I agree.'' sighed Bellatrix as she took big gulp of whiskey

''Why the spell won't work?'' asked Hermione and Bellatrix sighed and looked at young woman next to her.

''Hermione...''

''You know I took the oath.'' Hermione cut in ''Whatever I do, I say is for your benefit, for _our _benefit. Never forget that, no matter what happens'' she placed both of their glasses on the coffee table and then as she returned she straddled Bellatrix ''No matter how strange it seems or how it looks- always remember that I took the oath and everything that I do is for us.'' she smiled ''Tell me...'' she placed her hands on Bellatrix shoulders, while Bellatrix put hers on Hermione's hips ''Why the spell won't work.''

''Because of the boy who lived.'' Bellatrix responded and Hermione froze in shock- Bellatrix knew about Harry.

''The boy who lived?'' stuttered Hermione

''Yes, the spell will fail because he is alive and his rebirth of a nation will promptly fail.'' sighed Bellatrix ''Then the hunt for a boy will begin.'' she shook her head trying to forget just how much trouble will this bring to her.

''I know it's hard for you to open up to me. Thank you.'' Hermione said kissing her ''You don't need to tell me anything more, I know we'll have to take small steps towards you fully trusting me with your work problems.'' Hermione felt Bellatrix relax against her and she smiled ''However, I do think you deserve a rewards for being honest with me and for your effort.'' she grinned as she started to roll her hips against Bellatrix' which made her gasp against Hermione.

''Hermione'' moaned Bellatrix ''If you want to stay pure until our wedding night, now would be a time to stop doing that.''

''I may be pure, as you put it, but darling you're not.'' Hermione smiled ''And I do know how to satisfy a woman.''

''You practiced on that blonde bitch?'' growled Bellatrix as she gripped Hermione's hips painfully, as jealousy and rage raced through her body.

''Yes, I did.'' Hermione moaned against Bellatrix' ear as dark haired beauty pulled her hips even closer to hers. Hermione knew she had to calm Bellatrix down, no matter much this side of Bella excited her. Hermione put her hand over Bellatrix' and squeezed it gently, when its grip loosened a bit, she guided Bellatrix' hand between her legs.

''No matter what I did with her, I am yours for taking.'' she guided Bellatrix' hand in her panties and gasped at the feeling ''You can check for yourself.'' she moaned as Bellatrix started to circle her clit.

''Fuck, Bella...'' Hermione groaned as she started to move hips against woman beneath her. Bellatrix moved her fingers away from Hermione's clit and towards her opening, she parted Hermione's nether lips with one finger and slowly pushed in Hermione, which earned her a loud moan. Her finger collided with thin barrier and Bellatrix froze for a moment- Hermione was still, in a way, pure and she was the one who'd get to claim her. She retreated her finger and started circling Hermione's clit again making the younger woman moan in lust.

''Yes, yes...'' moaned Hermione

''I can't wait, in just one week, I'll have you like this forever.'' said Bellatrix as she kissed Hermione's neck, while her movements against Hermione speeded up

''All yours, Bella...Merlin...''

''Good, because if you think for a moment that I will not use every free moment of my life taking you, you are mistaken.'' groaned Bellatrix as she kissed and bit Hermione's neck ''I've been waiting for a long time to have you and once you're mine, I'm never letting go.''

Hermione cupped her face in her hands and looked her straight in the eyes ''Promise'' she moaned as she was getting closer ''Promise you'll never let me go.''

''Never, I'm yours.'' said Bellatrix and felt as Hermione's body started to convulse in pleasure, followed by very loud moan that ripped through Hermione's throat.

As Hermione slumped against Bellatrix and older witch kissed her neck gently, she couldn't think of better place to spend her life than Bella's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>That is it for this chapter, since it's almost 2 in the morning, I'm sure there are errors in the text- I am sorry.<strong>

**Please review and tell me what you think.**


	26. You are mine

**Hi everybody! **

**Here it is- new chapter for all my wonderful readers! :)  
><strong>

**I want to thank all of you for your support and words of kindness! :)) **

**NOTE- Oh my god (never thought I would use these words)! I am so sorry for not uploading new chapter, I finished it couple of weeks ago and I was sure I uploaded it. However, my better half told me I haven't and now here I am apologising profoundly for my stupidity. A new chapter should be finished in two week as my finals finish.  
><strong>

**I hope you'll enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Hermione rushed through the house, ran upstairs and barged in Minerva's bedroom.<p>

''Miner...Oh my GOD!'' Hermione shrieked as she covered her eyes. Hermione could swear the image will forever be sculpted into her brain.

''Hermione!'' exclaimed Minerva pulling sheet over her and her lover's bodies

''Why would you...God...I mean...'' stuttered Hermione, now with her back turned to bed ''I have information, get dressed, I'll meet you downstairs.'' Hermione stressed out and slammed the door behind herself. ''I need a firewhiskey.''

Not more then five minutes later, and about 4 shots of firewhiskey for Hermione, Minerva and Andromeda came downstairs in the kitchen. The moment Hermione saw them she muttered ''I should've pour bloody firewhiskey over my eyes, it would be easier.''

''Hermione, I am sorry for witnessing what you did'' Minerva started ''However, you should've knocked and now you wouldn't have to drank yourself to death.''

''I'm not drinking myself to death!'' Hermione exclaimed little loud ''only to blindness.''

''Hermione!'' Andromeda rolled her eyes ''Is there anything you wish to share with us or did you drag us out of bed for nothing?''

''Plan is changed, slightly.'' stated Hermione taking another gulp of firewhiskey

''What happened?'' asked Minerva concerned

''Voldemort showed up'' Hermione started but then paused

''Hermione?'' Minerva questioned, squeezing Hermione's hand gently

''He announced that the new era will begin one week from now. That means I'm to be married in a week.'' stated Hermione

''You're only 16!'' Minerva said ''It's not legal!''

''It is, Minerva you know it is.'' responded Hermione ''For pure blooded families age barrier is 15, not 17.''

''He brought old laws back to live.'' Minerva said as it hit her

''Exactly.'' nodded Hermione ''But that's not our problem...''

''How on earth isn't our problem?'' Minerva roared, surge of protectiveness over her cub running through her body

''Because we have a bigger one!'' yelled Hermione ''He'll cast a spell next week! For him new era will begin when we get married in order to produce most powerful child world has seen and when he becomes immortal!'' the moment storm of information left Hermione's mouth, both Minerva and Andromeda froze.

''Shit!'' Minerva cursed ''What we'll do?''

''We're not strong enough to fight yet!'' Andromeda sighed, familiar sense of fear settling in the pit of her stomach.

''Alert the Order, we'll continue with our preparations and plans, only quicker and more efficient.'' Minerva commanded and Andromeda went to alert the rest of the Order.

''Honey, are you ready for this?'' asked Minerva

''I better be.'' answered Hermione looking older woman straight in the eyes.

* * *

><p>Bellatrix was going out of her mind, how would she get herself out of this one? She saved that little brats life and it's payback time apparently. <em>There is a good reason why people shouldn't do good deeds!<em>

Her worries were interrupted by April who announced the return of Rodolphus.

''April, I don't want to be disturbed.'' she glared at young woman who just nodded and left them alone.

Bellatrix looked at Rodolphus, her father wished to marry her to him and Bellatrix laughed inside at the thought. He always had soft spot for Bellatrix and that's why she choose him for the task- he wasn't bad wizard nor Death Eater, but she was his soft point. So when she asked personal favour he jumped on the chance to get closer to her.

''Have you succeeded?'' Bellatrix questioned

''Yes, Madame Black.'' he smiled ''Just as you ordered.''

''You have destroyed the remains of all the filthy muggles on the list?''

''Yes, Madame'' Rod nodded ''Madame, I was under impression that Dark Lord wanted to revive them again, not destroy the remains.'' he stated confused.

''You are right Rodolphus, _he_ wanted that'' she smiled moving towards him seductively ''However, that is not in _my _plans.'' she finished grinning.

''Avada kedavra!'' Bellatrix almost whispered and Rod's body fell on the ground.

''April!'' called Bellatrix and young woman shrieked as she saw dead body sprawled on the floor.

''Calm down!'' Bellatrix ordered ''Call the guards to take care of this traitor.''

''Yes, Madame Black.'' nodded April and hurried through the door.

* * *

><p>Harry along with Tonks came to Hogwarts and moved towards Dumbledore's office.<p>

''Harry, Dumbledore said that Ron and some of your friends are waiting in Transfiguration classroom, so you should go there.'' Tonks said ''Hermione will come for you later, alright? She's already at the end of her meeting with Dumbledore.''

''Why does one of you must always be with me?'' asked Harry confused, as he tried to keep up

''Because it's our job to make sure you're alive and well.'' she responded ''Now go and see your friends, who knows when you'll see them again. We are going to be very busy.''

Harry sighed and went into the classroom where Weasley's waited for him

''Harry!'' exclaimed Ron ''Mate, you okay? We didn't know where you were!''

''I'm fine, they put me in training to help me fight.'' he responded

''Who did train you?'' asked Charlie exited

''Tonks, Minerva and Hermione.'' Harry answered

''Hermione?'' Percy started to laugh ''She's a girl! She doesn't know anything about fighting!'' everybody, except Harry laughed.

''She really knows how to fight.'' said Harry ''Trust me. By the way, Tonks and Minerva are also women and they are excellent fighters.''

''Well yeah, but they were born in different tim...'' Percy started but was interrupted ''Hermione is a bitch!'' Ron roared, his wounds apparently still fresh in his mind ''She's doesn't know shit!''

''Ron, mate, she's the key element in this whole thing.'' Harry tried to reason with him.

''Key element?'' laughed Ron ''Please, that bitch can't do anything, she's doesn't want kids nor husband- therefore she can't do anything!'' he spat

''Ron, darling, please stop stressing'' Lavender said to her fiancee caressing his shoulders to get him to calm down.

''Lav, baby, I'm just saying.'' smiled Ron, even though rage was still evident in his stance.

''If I recall correctly I can do many things.'' said Hermione, who was leaning against door frame casually making atmosphere even more tense ''One of them is making you piss yourself under my curse.'' she smiled and walked in the room, immediately every male in the room gulped as she walked in in her black leather pants, white cotton shirt neatly tucked in her pants and high heel boots.

''You bitch!'' Bill jumped drawing his wand remembering how Hermione humiliated his brother, however he didn't get far because with flick of Hermione's wand he ended colliding with a wall on other side of classroom, his wand dropping from his hands.

''I'm disappointed.'' drawled Hermione ''You're much weaker then I thought you would be.''

''What the hell are you doing here?'' asked Ginny

''I'm collecting Harry.'' Hermione responded with a smile.

''You're not collecting anyone! He is mine! We're engaged and keep your hands to yourself!'' raged Ginny, griping Harry's forearm.

Hermione laughed at Ginny's pathetic display and she couldn't figure out why did she ever try to be a part of this group. She was surrounded with such strong, powerful and smart people on daily basis that this group was truly pathetic in her eyes- they were weak , stupid and Hermione could crush all of them with few powerful flicks of her wand. She was more powerful then all of them combined and that made her insides tingle, she finally understood why Bellatrix enjoys power so much.

''Ginny, I wouldn't touch Harry with a ten feet long pole.'' Hermione rolled her eyes ''Besides I'm already engaged, so you do not need to worry.''

''You?!'' yelled Ron, moving few steps in Hermione's direction while shrugging off Lavender's arm from his ''You are engaged? To whom?!''

''To Bellatrix Black.'' she grinned wickedly at the expressions on their faces which was food for her soul. Yes, she will have fun with this- in that moment she decided not to run from her darker side, but to embrace it. To grasp it and let it blend with her good side, to finally become the best version of herself.

''Bellatrix Black?'' yelled Percy ''She's a woman and a murderer. She's the enemy!''

''You're truly filthy!'' said Ginny ''Lying with a woman! You're unnatural!'' disgust evident on her face.

''I can't do anything about that Ginny, she's just to good to pass.'' she smirked and winked.

''What the hell are you talking about?'' yelled Ron, red with embarrassment that Hermione chose woman over him.

''Fucking, Ron, I'm talking about fucking.'' she threw the bait ''She's just fucking me too good to ever give up on her.'' she shrugged and the chaos she caused made her day.

* * *

><p>''Did you really need to cause chaos in there?'' Minerva asked smirking as she settled on the couch in library.<p>

''Yes,'' responded Hermione, sitting next to her and eyeing fire that was illuminating room ''I tried to stop myself and then I just lost it. I'm surrounded with smart and powerful people like you, Tonks, Dromeda on daily basis that I just couldn't help but scoff seeing their weakness.''

''Power is aphrodisiac.'' muttered Minerva ''That's why you're attracted to Bellatrix.''

''I'm attracted to Bellatrix because she's a mystery.'' Hermione responded ''She's being hot and cold, god and bad, cruel and gentle at the same time. It's just so fascinating to me.''

Minerva could hear the thickness of emotions behind Hermione's words and she was little worried about it- Hermione was young and could easily mistake fascination with love. That would make their task much harder then it already was and what's worse it could bring Hermione in even deeper problems.

* * *

><p>Everything was pretty much hectic on morning of the wedding-cooks were finishing courses, servers were adding last touches to their work, florist started to place fresh flowers and planners were barking orders. Wizarding world had never seen wedding this big, newspapers called it the 'Royall' wedding because Blacks and Mericus' almost held the royal status in their world.<p>

Wedding was held in the same building as their engagement party, but in the biggest hall this time- the main ballroom. As Hermione looked through the window, she spotted guest who were starting to arrive- men in tailcoats, women in beautiful, elegant dresses and few kids grudgingly wearing what their mothers picked up for them. The thought of that made Hermione think about her mother- she missed her dearly and she wondered was she looking down on here: was she disappointed, was she confused, could she see the peril towards which Hermione is going or could she see happy ending her daughter will get. Hermione missed her mom, she pictured her mother in her mind her vibrant smile, her kind eyes and always gentle words and it warmed her heart. Then she remembered how Minerva took her in and how she made sure she was safe and feeling loved. Minerva wasn't her real mother, but she sure was a good one to her and she looked upon Minerva as her main role model; she was fierce, strong, independent, brave and powerful; and everything Hermione vowed she would become.

Quiet knock could be heard at the door ''Are you ready?'' asked Narcissa as she peaked inside and seeing as Hermione was finished she entered the room and eyed young woman ''You are positively glowing. You're very beautiful.''

Hermione was dressed in white, sleeveless wedding dress but with wide straps on her shoulders. The dress hugged her curves, making sure her flat stomach and breasts would be noticed, but not seen. The dress was wider below her waist and it reminded her of Cinderellas dress in the movie she had seen once when she was little. On her hips and lower stomach and up her corset there were tiny diamonds that reminded her of raindrops- they weren't too sparkly but they gave the dress that 'shade' it needed. She hadn't put her veil yet when Narcissa came in, she was holding it in her hands and looking at it in fascination.

''Thank you'' Hermione smiled ''I'm ready, how much time we have?''

''Half an hour.'' smiled Narcissa ''You're almost finished and we have time, lets sit down for a bit.'' said Narcissa as she sat down on a bench in front of a dresser and Hermione followed and sat next to her sensing she wanted to talk to her about something.

''I know this is silly'' Narcissa smiled as she fidgeted a bit ''Bella can be hurt easily'' she blurted out and then shook her head ''Let me explain. We, Bella, Andromeda and I, had very difficult childhood. But Bella, Bella protected us through it from the moment she could handle a wand. Even today, she makes sure her family and those who she considers family are safe.'' she paused ''What I'm trying to say is that...almost every person who was supposed to love her and protect her had hurt her, deliberately and deeply. That's the reason she never connected with other people, that's why she never in her life had a stable and long lasting relationship.'' she paused and looked directly in Hermione's eyes ''You are the only exception. She is patient with you, she controls herself with you, she puts your wishes in front of her own, she loves you. So, I guess what I'm trying to say is, Hermione my sister gave you her heart, don't break it.''

''I can guarantee you that we'll fight and that I'll hurt her and she'll hurt me back.'' responded Hermione ''But you have my word that I will never, ever give up on us. I'll never stop loving her, I don't think that's even possible. And we'll survive all ups and downs because I don't think we are able to live one without other, no matter how difficult is for me to explain that connection between us.'' Hermione finished her speech, words flew from her mouth before she even realised them or deep meaning behind them. She spoke without thinking, her heart spoke for her and depth of her own emotions scared Hermione a bit.

''That's all I ask.'' smiled Narcissa as she gently squeezed Hermione's hand.

* * *

><p>All eyes were upon Hermione as she walked towards Bellatrix, who was wearing black- white corset dress without veil. Dress had wide straps and lace sleeves that reached Bella's mid arm. Hermione remembered how Bellatrix had complained that sew mistress commented she would have to make strong straps for Bella's dress which had sense to Hermione because Bellatrix had much more generous bosom then her and something had to hold the girls back. With that smokey look in her eyes and devil's smirk that was on her lips, Bellatrix Black was sexual fantasy coming true for every person in the room. Hermione smiled- <em>And she's all mine. Forever.<em> Sense of pride and happiness overwhelmed her insides as she stepped next to Bellatrix and in front of Voldemort who was performing the ceremony. Voldemort grinned like a fool as he saw this bonding as one of two final pieces being put in place of his grand plan. Ceremony hadn't last long, not more then half an hour before Voldemort asked

''Do you Madame Bellatrix Black take this woman, Hermione Granger, as your wife?'' asked Voldemort ''To respect and protect her and her honour? To bond with her family and to produce the heir- you both shall guard with your lives?''

''I do.'' Bellatrix responded

''Do you Madame Hermione Meracus take this woman, Bellatrix Black as your wife? To respect and protect her and her honour? To bond with her family and to produce the heir- you both shall guard with your lives?''

''I do.'' Hermione smiled, forgetting all about the mission and everything else at the moment.

''I pronounce you married.'' Voldemort said ''You may kiss your bride, Bella.'' Bella hadn't wasted any time as she circled Hermione's waist pulled her closer and kissed her passionately making the ballroom erupt in applause and cheers.

* * *

><p>Little after midnight, after an evening of dancing, drinking and happiness that came over relaxed people, Bellatrix and Hermione made their way to their bedroom. Bellatrix' bedroom to be more precise.<p>

Bellatrix closed the door behind them and Hermione took the room in- golden, white and beige colours ruled the room with few small green details that Bellatrix kept from her Hogwarts days. The room wasn't big at all, it was warm and cosy and Hermione felt comfortable in it, which surprised her a bit.

Hermione made her way to the bed and sat on it, looking at Belatrix expectantly. '' I thought you'd jump on me as soon as we enter the bedroom.''

''Trust me, I'm using every atom of my strength not to pin you down and have my way with you.'' Bellatrix gulped as she shook her head slightly, moving slowly towards Hermione. She stopped in front of younger witch, cupped her chin and made her look into her eyes.

''Are you ready for this?'' asked Bellatrix while blood pumped in her ears and her heart pounded against her ribs loudly.

''Yes.'' smiled Hermione ''I've been waiting for you for quite some time.'' replied Hermione as she reached to Bellatrix placing her hands on older woman's hips. Hermione stood up and circled Bellatrix' waist and started to unbutton black haired witch's dress. In few moments, dress was on the floor and Bellatrix stood just in her underwear.

''Turn around.'' Bellatrix said gently and when Hermione did as she was told, she stared to unbutton Hermione's dress, caressing every new inch of skin she discovered. When Hermione's dress fell on the floor, Bellatrix gulped as she saw that Hermione wore only panties and that her bare back was almost pressed against older witch.

''You're beautiful.'' Bellatrix said as she started to kiss Hermione's shoulder while Hermione tangled her hand in black hair encouraging kisses that were placed against her neck. Bellatrix' hands caressed Hermione's sides, hips and lower stomach making younger woman more aroused with every passing second.

''Bellatrix, take me.'' gasped Hermione ''Please.''

Bellatrix growled as she spun Hermione around and pushed her down on the bed; Hermione moved to the centre of the bed looking at Bellatrix with her dilated pupils. Bellatrix managed to take a hold of the beast in her, the one who would gladly consumed and used the girl in any manner it wished. No, Hermione deserved better and Bellatrix would give her best and most gentle edition of herself, well, at least the first time.

Bellatrix moved on the bed hovering above Hermione, kissing her collarbone and neck while pushing her panties down. With panties out of her way, she leaned back and took in Hermione's nude beauty.

''Perfect.'' growled Bellatrix while her hungry eyes roamed over younger witches body. ''Bloody perfect.'' Bellatrix moved and placed her lips on Hermione's, she cupped brunette's face and pressed her lips tightly on on hers before she let her tongue run over her lips, sucking on them gently. With a moan, Hermione granted access to Bellatrix' ravenous tongue while getting grip on her body as well as emotions reciprocating to the kiss, sucking on Bellatix' parted lips. Bellatrix' hands started to roam her body, starting at her collarbone and moving to her breasts. Hermione's chest heaved upwards as Bellatrix lightly twisted her already hardened nipples between her fingers; Hermione's heavy breaths filled the bedroom, making Bellatrix intoxicated. For a brief moment, Bellatrix pulled back and looked straight into Hermione's eyes- desire met lust, want met yearning and Bellatrix growled at the look of primal need in Hermione's eyes. Hermione's eyes rolled into her head as Bellatrix attacked her breasts once again, her moans got louder and her grip on Bellatrix waist tightened. Bellatrix' lips made their way down Hermione's neck, kissing it and then biting it hard making younger woman's hips move upwards in harsh and needy move. Growling, Bellatrix grabbed Hermione's wrists and pinned her arms beside her head, running her tongue down Hermione's arm and sucking hard just below Hermione's ear making a very clear mark on her pale skin. Hermione's hips once again heaved up, trying to grind against Bellatrix' body and before Bellatrix had a chance to pull away Hermione wrapped both of her legs around Bellatrix' waist. Bellatrix grinned and moved her mouth down to Hermione's breast, sucking her hardened nipple in her mouth, her tongue lashed on the hardened nub furiously, her teeth nuzzling gently making Hermione gasp loudly. Bellatrix took her sweet time devouring brunette's breasts, gently but with certain power that made Hermione mad.

''Please, Bellatrix.'' begged Hermione ''I need you...'' she gasped as Bellatrix' mouth moved south, her tongue running some imagined trail towards her pussy. Bellatrix kissed her thigh softly and Hermione's legs spread involuntary granting Bellatrix all the access she wished for. Locking her eyes with Hermione's, Bellatrix bent down and licked Hermione's folds for first time.

''Oh! Merlin!'' exclaimed Hermione as Bellatrix' mouth did wonders on her pussy. Even though Bellatrix put a mighty fight, when the first taste of Hermione met her tongue, she knew she couldn't take it slow. She pushed her mouth hard on younger woman, her tongue lashing out on Hermione's clit as she devoured brunette as she was starving. Her nails were buried in Hermione's thighs, making their territory. Bellatrix continued to eat Hermione, slowly building into a rougher fucking making Hermione moan louder and finally scream when she fell over the edge.

''Belllaaa!''' Hermione screamed as her hands grabbed Bellatrix's black mane.

Bellatrix moved up and kissed heavy breathing Hermione gently on the lips. ''You alright?''

''Never been better.'' replied Hermione in her husky voice.

''Hermione, you know what I'm supposed to do on our first wedding night, right?'' asked Bellatrix ''We can skip it, if you want of course'' she quickly added ''And I can use my fingers and not the potion...''

''Bella,'' Hermione interrupter older woman ''I know the tradition and the rules.'' she looked into Bellatrix' eyes ''Take the potion.''

With a nod, Bellatrix moved from bed to her dresser, taking a potion and gulping it down.

_''Hermione, it's still not too late...'' said Minerva_

_''We have a plan and that's it. I will get married tomorrow and I will sleep with Bellatrix tomorrow. As tradition suggests.'' Hermione said ''That's why I need you to make me that potion. In case you forgotten I don't plan to get pregnant yet.''_

_''I thought the plan was not to get pregnant at all?'' Minerva question_

_''Of course it is!'' responded Hermione, a bit unconvincingly ''However, if there will be a need to do that, I will.''_

_''Hermione...'' Minerva started_

_''I know.'' Hermione cut in ''I know. I'll do anything to avoid it.'' she looked into Minerva's eyes ''Make the potion.''_

_''Are you sure that it'll work? Because of the oath?'' questioned Minerva. _

_''Dumbledore said it shouldn't be a problem since I gave my word to give birth, but we did not specified the time of pregnancy. The only time it won't work is when I'm at the end of my fertile years.''_

_''Alright then.'' said Minerva, turned around and moved towards the basement to make a potion. And to find strong liquor that will make her forget why she's making it._

When Hermione felt bed shift, she was pulled out of her memory and opened her eyes to see Bellatrix' dark ones staring back at her.

''If you don't want to...'' Bellatrix started, but Hermione silenced her with a chaste kiss. Hermione locked her eyes with Bellatrix', unhooked her bra and tossed it away. ''I'm ready.'' she smiled and moved her hands over Bellatrix' breasts to the bulge in her panties. One hand massaged Bellatrix' heavy breast while other started to rub over hardening cock, making Bellatrix gasp and kiss Hermione passionately. After a few moments of kissing, Hermione pushed Bellatrix so that black haired witch was kneeling between Hermione's spread legs. Hermione pushed Bellatrix' panties down, exposing Bellatrix' long and thick appendage. Hermione's eyes got wider as fear kicked in- it was big, too big to fit in her. It would hurt as hell, Hermione was convinced as she eyed eight and half inch cock that was fully erect.

''Why is it so big?'' asked Hermione, swallowing hard.

''The potion makes it the way it would be if I were a man.'' explained Bellatrix softly ''I can not change it.'' Hermione heard the words of explanation, but logic wasn't any comfort to her at the moment.

''Hermione, relax. I'm not going to hurt you, I promise.'' Bellatrix said cupping Hermione's face, making her look into her eyes ''I just want to make you feel good.'' she finished as she gently pushed Hermione back on the bed and crawled back on top of younger woman while she pushed her panties off of her. She rubbed her appendage against Hermione's stomach, moaning as she felt her soft skin while she showered Hermione's mouth, face and neck with kisses. Bellatrix' hands once again found Hermione's breasts and started to massage them, rolling the nipples between her fingers making sure Hermione would be ready to take her in. Hermione felt a new dose of wetness pooling between her legs and she moaned as she felt erect cock sliding lower and towards her nether regions. Bellatrix put her hands on Hermione's thighs and pushed them apart as she kissed Hermione's breasts ''Are you ready?''

''Yeah'' whispered Hermione as she spread her legs wider. Bellatrix found Hermione's glistening sex and swollen lips ready for penetration and she purred at the thought of the deed itself. Hermione watched in wonder as Bellatrix gathered her arousal and smothered her appendage with it and let whimper escape her throat. Bellatrix locked eyes with her and said ''Just relax and let me take care of you.''

Bellatrix lowered herself again so she was hovering over Hermione and pressed her lips over younger woman's before she grabbed her appendage and pressed it against Hermione's slit. Bellatrix pushed slowly until head of her cock was inside of Hermione and then she paused for a moment, kissing her neck and making her relax a bit. ''I'm sorry, love.'' she whispered and kissed Hermione to distract her for a moment before she thrust her cock inside brunette, breaking her barrier, making Hermione let out a gasp of pain as she was filled for the first time. Hermione's instinct kicked in and she tried to get away from intrusion, but black haired beauty was pinning her down and slowly started to push in and out of Hermione's pussy. After the initial pain fading away, Hermione started to moan and feel actual pleasure from the act and Bellatrix took it as a permission to pick up her pace. She started to slam into Hermione repeatedly, while Hermione's eyes rolled back into her head.

''Yes! Merlin, yes!'' called Hermione as she clawed on Bellatrix' back. Bellatrix' cock was rubbing and pushing against her insides and it felt so good to be filled completely so she wrapped her arms and legs around Bellatrix, making her cock push even deeper inside. Bellatrix' hand moved between Hermione's legs and started to pinch her clit, while she changed an angle of her thrust as if she was searching for something.

''Oh my...Bella'' Hermione half exclaimed, half screamed as the head of Bellatrix' meat pushed against something inside of her that sent ridiculous amount of pleasure down her spine. One hand gripped the sheet beneath her while other dig into Bellatrix' shoulder and Bellatrix grinned wickedly as she saw that she found the spot she was looking for and made sure to hit it with every powerful thrust.

''Come for me, beautiful.'' Bellatrix said and Hermione's eyes squeezed shut and her whole body tensed as the orgasm took hold of her body. She arched up, screaming Bella's name; but Bellatrix' didn't stop, she just continued to thrust inside of her, hitting the same spot over and over again. Hermione's orgasm didn't stop, it just mended into second one and Hermione screamed again, her whole body shaking violently. This time, she wasn't alone when she fell over the edge- Bellatrix with one final and brutal thrust pushed deeper, emptying herself into Hermione.

Hermione embraced Bellatrix with last atoms of strength as she fell into deep slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>So yes, this chapter was more focused on wedding and their first time, but I hope you liked it :)<strong>


	27. Black haired man

**I thank you from bottom of my heart for your support whether it was via- PM, review, favouring or subscribing to the story. Your kind words of appreciation and support really do make me go on. Even though, sometimes I have major writing problems- my inspiration is terrible. Which was the case these last few months and I apologize for making you wait.  
><strong>

**Well, that being said- I hope you'll enjoy the new chapter.**

**Snape is back!**

* * *

><p>Hermione blinked as a sharp light welcomed her in early morning. She quickly became aware of the warm body behind her, a weight of an arm that was draped over her stomach and her very sore groin. She glanced at her left ring finger and her wedding ring confirmed that everything what happened wasn't only a dream. Younger woman turned around in Bellatrix' arms and looked at older, dark haired woman who somehow became the owner of her heart. A part of Hermione's brain kept reminding her that Bellatrix was a part of mission, a part of her plan; the same plan that would bring Hermione freedom if they were to win. No marriage for girls and betrothals at age of 15, freedom to room the world, freedom to chose government and leaders, freedom to love who you wish. Hermione knew what rebels have became, she lived in Hogwarts, she knew that they radicalised their opinions and actions to maximum. She knew they were at the point where they were as bed as Death Eaters, but she also knew how society was before the war, before Voldemort. Before her wife.<p>

So Hermione traced barely visible lines on Bellatrix' face, her fingers caressed older woman's jaw and neck, as if she tried to memorise them at once. She wanted Bellatrix to know who she was and where she grew up; she wanted to be honest with older woman, but she knew what would happen and that wasn't an option. Her loyalty to the plan that would bring freedom to all overruled her desire and love for Bellatrix. Or so Hermione hoped.

Hermione kissed Bellatrix' neck and moved to her collarbone and chest; she could feel older woman's breaths become heavier, even though she didn't wake up. She kissed and caressed Bellatrix and when she decided to take her touch even lower, loud banging at the door interrupted her, making her jump slightly. Bellatrix woke up alerted, she looked at Hermione who was above her, her knees on both sides of Bellatrix' waist looking at door.

''Honey'' Bellatrix started kissing Hermione but rotating her body so Hermione was lying down next to her ''I'll be right back.'' she finished as she got up, took her robe and opened the door when she put it around her naked body.

''Madame Black.'' said the servant, his head bowed as he did not dare to look up and be murdered. ''Dark Lord requested your presence at once!''

Bellatrix huffed, slamming the door in poor man's face. She muttered the spell and she was dressed in a moment.

''I'm sorry, Hermione.'' Bellatrix looked apologetic

''It's alright.'' nodded Hermione ''I have to go back at Meracus manor as it is. I have few business things to look over.''

''Alright, I'll see you soon.'' smiled Bellatrix and kissed her wife before apparating.

Hermione stumbled out of the bed and threw her clothes in hurry, knowing why Voldemort was calling Bellatrix. He must've casted the spell and it didn't work, time started to tick on the clock that marked the beginning of a new war.

* * *

><p>Bellatrix entered the office and found furious Voldemort standing by the windows. She knew that he killed few men this morning already, that means he casted the spell, it didn't work-of course. Bellatrix knew, she just knew what will be his next question; she knew what will be his next move. She could feel it, from her heart as it pumped blood and adrenaline into her body; her mind already planing for upcoming war.<p>

''He's alive!'' Voldemort roared as Bellatrix entered the room.

''Who?'' she questioned, making sure Voldemort thought she has no idea what he's talking about. Bellatrix knew Voldemort is very intelligent wizard, but she also knew that when he's blinded by rage his perception slipped. And there never was a better moment to take advantage of it.

''The boy!'' he screamed and in anger waved his arm towards the desk, promptly destroying the desk, cabinets and the window behind the desk in demonstration of his powers. ''How is he alive Bellatrix?!'' he yelled turning to her

''I told you that not even you can't kill an infant!'' Bellatrix yelled back, knowing that offense is the best defence ''I have told you! Take him under your wing, your supervision! That Ancient magic is stronger than us, Voldemort! Even you!''

''You checked! You confirmed his death!'' roared Voldemort moving towards Bellatrix, his eyes filled with white rage. Bellatrix took out her wand and pointed to his neck, pressing it down to his skin.

''Don't you dare.'' dark haired beauty growled ''I have been your right hand, second in command for years. Don't you dare question my loyalty.'' the amount of anger in her eyes matched the one of rage in his.

Voldemort took a moment to look into her eyes, trying to practice Occlumency on her, but he knew Bellatrix was the only person in whose mind he couldn't enter.

''You are right Bella, but nobody is untouchable in my eyes.'' he said finally, turning around and marching towards the office door. ''If he is alive, then Dumbledore must have him. Dumbledore has been preparing for this for the last 11 years and we didn't have a clue.''

''If he did prepared, neither did they! Otherwise, they wouldn't be caught planning some lousy plans that were brought down by us, before they even started.'' responded Bellatrix ''We have ears and eyes everywhere, we have not missed anything.''

''You say that with such certainty.'' Voldemort said turning around towards here once again ''Obviously there are things we overlooked, your wife is perfect example of that.'' he sneered, carefully looking at Bellatrix' expression and reaction.

''What Hermione has to do with the boy? Or any of this?'' questioned Bellatrix, schooled expression on her face, even as shock passed through her body.

''Don't you find it a little odd that we hadn't had an idea that the heir of Meracus family is alive and living in our society? Where was she? Who raised her? She is Demetra's daughter, but considering that the documents recognized her as an heir, even though she was under age, would suggest that Demetra is not among living anymore.'' Voldemort sneered looking straight into her eyes, challenging her.

''Demetra was a powerful witch, she could have protect Hermione very easily.'' huffed Bellatrix looking straight into Voldemort's cold eyes ''And you know that. Which raises the real question- what are you implying?''

''That we don't know if your wife is who she claims to be. That you shouldn't forget about your job and do it properly- not eliminating her as a possible enemy. Find out everything about her- maybe then we can scratch her of the list.'' he said in calm and deadly voice ''In the meantime, we don't know if Dumbledore is raising a revolution- prepare Death Eaters. Do it quietly and efficiently, we don't need public to know. The less they know, the more vulnerable and scared they are.'' he finished, turning around and left the office.

Bellatrix' head was a mess when she went to the Conference room; barking orders and preparing everything for possible war on autopilot.

* * *

><p>Minerva was sitting in a chair in Hermione's kitchen, nursing a hangover with strong coffee. She should have listened to Andromeda when she told her to stop drinking- but she couldn't. She needed alcohol to bleach her mind and imagination- the pictures of Hermione and Bellatrix that were popping into her head entire day yesterday. She put her head down on her arms that were crossed on kitchen isle groaning, pleading to her mind to leave her alone for once.<p>

Minerva's inner pleading was interrupted when Hermione walked into the kitchen in hurry stopping in front of kitchen island ''Minerva? Are you alright?'' asked concerned voice. Minerva's head snapped up and she looked at Hermione, _'Stil my little girl' _Minerva thought. But reality hit her a moment later when she took in Hermione's appearance: her hair was in a bond, but it was noticeable tousled; the edges of a bite mark was visible just a millimeter above Hermione's collar and Minerva wondered how many are the on her entire body? Minerva's nose was also hit with familiar sent- sent that she experienced many times when she made love to her wife or when she fucked other women trying to forget her wife.

Minerva growled and Hermione's concerned increased ten fold. ''Minerva?''

''I'm fine.'' Minerva replied, closing her eyes and clenching her jaw ''Just a bad headache.''

''Alright...'' responded Hermione uncertainly ''We have a problem- Voldemort knows Harry is alive.'' that sentence made Minerva forget all about Hermione's and Bellatrix' night and all the images that hunted her stopped as adrenaline hit her body and she jumped up from her chair.

''C'mon, we need to inform the others.'' said Minerva, both her and Hermione hurrying down the stairs and into their underground base. When they entered the Training area they immediately saw Tonks and Harry who were practicing.

''He knows.'' Minerva said walking to them ''We need to inform Hogwarts and Headquarters that the plan is entering Phase II.''

* * *

><p>Bellatrix found herself sitting in a dimmed living room of a house she hadn't visited for more than a decade. Person living in it made his own choice to stay away and with her permission he lived away from people and Death Eaters. Bellatrix always respected the man, even though there was a big chance that he was a double spy. For she had seen why he was a double spy- the reason she always believed was stupid, reckless and a global sham. Even though she considered the reason stupid, his commitment to protect the woman he loved when she whored herself to Potter was impressive. Until very end. Bellatrix knew that the sole reason why Potters managed to live as long as they did was because of Severus.<p>

She once again found herself thinking back at Voldemort's words- was it true? _'No! It can't be! Hermione is...my wife... She's not some rebel, she's Meracus! She can't... I love her...oh Merlin, I do?!' _Bellatrix shook her head a bit _'Woman I love is not a rebel!_ _Voldemort is just trying poison my mind.'_

''What are you doing here?'' hissed a voice to her right. Bellatrix could easily see Snape and his wand pointing at her.

''I come in peace.'' said Bellatrix as she leaned on back of an armchair ''I also bring news that may interest you.'' she said waving her hand and turning on the lights.

''I doubt it.'' he sneered as he lowered his wand, walking and sitting in other armchair. Bellatrix still couldn't understand why he deliberately put himself into this position; living in a house where the love of his life lied down next to another man, a house in which their son lived as a baby. A house where she died. Bellatrix walked by their graves- Severus buried them next to each other, he buried the woman he loved more than anything next to a man she loved.

''Voldemort knows about the boy.'' said Bellatrix and the news made Severus bleach. ''How?'' now very pale Snape asked

''Immortality spell- he casted it, it didn't work.'' Bellatrix shrugged looking at Snape's face which was filled with many emotions.

''Destiny overrules.'' Snape nodded and looked up to Bellatrix ''What now? How are you still alive?''

''He doesn't know I saved the boy.'' she rolled the eyes, then shook her head and sighed ''Shit, I'm not even sure what the hell happened that night. How Lily and the boy were still alive when I reached them. I casted only simple shield spell...'' she closed her eyes and slumped deeper into armchair

''It was Lily.'' responded Snape after few moments of silence ''It was her life she sacrificed for Harry, the Ancient magic combined with mother's love is one of the strongest protections there is in our world. You became connected with Harry because you tried to save him and magic recognized it, even though your spell on it's own didn't mean anything.'' he explained in monotone voice as he looked in distance only he could truly see.

Bellatrix knew that, it was logical, but she never lingered on that particular memory long enough to fully grasp it.

''Why did you let me leave with the boy?'' questioned Bellatrix ''After all, I could have done something even worse to him.''

''Because you are a born warrior.'' stated Snape ''Wariors don't go around killing innocent people. They live for fight and thrill, the cause they believe in; they aren't cowards and they with their armor on.'' he finished looking her straight into her eyes.

''I took him to Dumbledore.'' stated Bellatrix ''If you want to protect him or at least prepare him properly'' they both knew how Dumbledore could be reckless sometimes, believing Good is enough of a skill to win over Evil ''That's why I'm here.''

''Why would I protect Potter?'' Snape spat, looking angrily at Bellatrix

''Because, even though he's Potter'' she started getting up ''He's also Evans.'' and with that she dissapparated, leaving black haired man sitting in his armchair torn between loyalty and rage.

* * *

><p>Nurse Uli was making her way towards her patient who was once again quietly talked to himself. It was such a shame that once great and good professor Slughorn was now in St. Mungo's pshyatric ward for schizophrenia. He talked to his imaginary friends all the time, always so quietly, as if he was afraid somebody would here something is happening.<p>

'Mr. Slughorn!'' she called walking up to him

''Yes?'' man asked looking up, his small smile showing.

''I brought you your potion Mr. Slughorn.''she said slowly as she smiled kindly at her professor.

''Alright.'' he responded and drank it. He was one of her best patients- he never caused fuss or trouble.

''How are you feeling today?'' she asked

''Much better now, that the wind is changing.'' Horace Slughorn smiled and Uli could swore she saw the spark in his eyes, one very characteristic for her old professor ''It'll bring new order.'' he smiled

''I think we should move you back inside.'' said confused Uli more worried about the spark in man's eyes then on his ranting.

Yes, Horace Slughorn lived for too long not to recognise the wind and the sound of war that it carried. He clutched his precious notebook tighter under his right hand as Uli wheeled him into the hospital.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's it for this chapter. I hope you liked it! Tell me what you think R&amp;R!<strong>


	28. Preparations and the truth

**I thank you from bottom of my heart for your support whether it was via- PM, review, favouring or subscribing to the story. Your kind words of appreciation and support really do make me go on.  
><strong>

**Unfortunately I'm very busy with real life and when I finally arrive home, I have tendency to shower and crawl under a blanket. When I have some free time, my inspiration is terrible. I should update more regularly and I'm sorry I'm not in the moment. I'll try to be better.  
><strong>

**Also, I wish you a Merry Christmas and lovely holidays!**

**Please, enjoy new chapter.**

* * *

><p>Bellatrix arrived home around 5 pm and found Hermione lying on the sofa, leaning onto one side of the sofa in her library immersed in the book currently on her lap. Younger woman didn't notice her and she took time to look at her young wife, her companion who became constant in her life, the one she didn't want to choose.<p>

''Hey'' she said as she walked into the room. Hermione looked up and smiled to her wife who was making her way towards her.

''Hi'' Hermione responded and by Bellatrix' face and posture she knew that older woman had a long day behind her ''Rough day?'' she asked as she put the book on the floor next to her and pulled herself up so Bellatrix could sit behind her and Hermione could lean over her.

Bellatrix was surprised when her wife pulled her on the couch and as she became the replacement for the sofa's side. She couldn't say she hated having her warm, young wife curled next to her.

''Yeah, it was rough day.'' Bellatrix finally said as she leaned on the sofa and wrapped her arms around Hermione.

''Do you want to talk about it?'' asked Hermione as she snuggled more into Bellatrix and closed her eyes, fully relaxing into her wife's arms.

''Not yet.'' she responded quietly ''Tomorrow maybe, I'm not really sure where I stand right now.''

That made Hermione open her eyes, sit up without moving away from her wife's arms and turn to Bellatrix ''You are alright?'' she asked, concern evident in her voice.

''Don't worry, I'm fine'' Bellatrix reassured her ''There are some things happening and I'm not sure how they will end. It's nothing for concern, at least for now, anyway.''

''Okay'' said Hermione reading into Bellatrix' expression that she shouldn't pressure it further. ''Would you like a drink? I'm in the mood for a little firewhiskey.''

''I would love to have some.'' smiled Bellatrix as she watched Hermione move towards the liquor cabinet and pouring them two glasses of fire whiskey. Just as Hermione started to pour second glass, Bellatrix asked ''Do you like Voldemort? Do you think he is what we need, the leader we need?''

Hermione froze as she stopped pouring and put the bottle down.

_'Does she know?! How does she know? Why am I still alive if she knows who I am?! The blood oath! That's why! Good Merlin, have mercy on me.'_

''I don't think you want to hear my answer on that question.'' said Hermione after following hard. She took the glasses and made her way towards Bellatrix.

''So you don't agree with current political situation?'' asked Bellatrix

_'Go for it. Just, go for it! She can't hurt you.'_

''No, I don't.'' said Hermione as she took a sip of her firewhiskey and turned to Bellatrix.

''You knew who I was from the beginning.'' said Bellatrix as her eyes burned into Hermione's, her voice grew cold. ''Why did you marry me if you hate what I do?'' she asked harshly

_'Calm her down! Unless, you don't want to feel the rage of Madame Black.'_

''Because I fell in love with you.'' Hermione answered calmly and shrugged her shoulders ''I didn't want to fall in love with you, but I did. The fact where you worked became less important as I got to know you and that was it.''

''Just like that?'' asked Bellatrix, voice still filled with coldness Hermione hated. She took Bellatrix' glass away from her and put it on a table next to the sofa, then she straddled Bellatrix and took her face into her hands.

''No! Not just like that!'' Hermione yelled angrily ''It was months of constant emotional rollercoster for me! I love you, all of you!'' she exclaimed and then paused and a bit quieter added ''I accept you, good and the bad. I can deal with the things you have done and you will do, but if you want me to lie and say that I approve for whom you do it, I'm sorry. I will not lie and tell you that I like it, I don't.''

Bellatrix searched for any sign of dishonesty in Hermione's eyes, but she could not found any. ''I believe you.'' Bellatrix said, caressing Hermione's outer thighs. Hermione brought her own lips upon Bellatrix and started to kiss her hungrily. Few minutes into kissing, Hermione started to roll her hips, making it clear that she needed more and making Bellatrix growl out loud as she moved her hand between Hermione's legs feeling the hot warmth that was there.

"Oh, god," Hermione shuddered as two fingers moved the fabric of her panties and worked their way inside her, where she swore they belonged. Bellatrix slid them deep, feeling Hermione arching up while she pulled in a breath with a strangled gasp. Bellatrix gripped her thigh and spread her leg more, making Hermione grunt, leaving her even more vulnerable and giving herself more leverage to thrust into her.

Hermione kissed dark haired beauty again, deeply and hungrily. Her hips thrust onto Bellatrix hand, her skirt was now bunched around her waist, her breasts pressed tight against the cotton of her shirt as she breathed deeply, making Bellatrix drool. Hermione's firm thighs tightened around Bellatrix's as she started to ride her, making older woman stop with her own trusts and watch her wife as she fucks herself onto her hand forcing her fingers deep inside. Her wetness, clutching at Bellatrix' fingers, her mouth was panting against older woman's lips, her hands gripped Bellatrix shoulders as her moans became louder. Bellatrix decided that she was out of action long enough, so her fingers started pumping again, guided by her hips that started thrusting into her, making Hermione scream a little. Little squeaking gasps began escaping her with every thrust of Bellatrix fingers, and she could feel her wetness trickling down her wrist. Bellatrix, without stopping with her trusts, gripped Hermione's hair and pulled firmly, but not painfully, making Hermione open her lust clouded eyes. Hermione just stared straight back at Bellatrix with raw passion, her body starting to spasm, her pussy rippling like hot slick honey around older woman's fingers, her hips jerking against Bellatrix'.

''Bellllaaaaa... Aghhh, yesss...''She stiffened, her hands curling into claws in shoulders beneath, and her scream was very loud, even though room was fairly big. Bellatrix' thrusts slowed, getting smoother and gentler as Hermione jerked and twitched in her arms, her legs like a jello under her as she fell down on Bellatrix completely, her hands hugging woman under her. Bellatrix watched her all the way through her orgasm, her mind just drinking it all in.

''I love you, more than anything else in the world.'' Hermione mumbled into Bellatrix' neck. Bella hummed with satisfaction and picked up her wife, carrying to their bedroom.

Later that night, after few rounds of love making, Hermione was pressed against her side, her arm circling younger woman's shoulders and Bellatrix swore she could feel the cold moving through the city.

Heavy footsteps echoed through the narrow street, as a scared mother snatched away her little boy into the house and locked the door strongest spell she knew. She could feel it, just like many of other citizens, the storm that was brewing; cold that found its way into every corner of human heart-the one that carried fear and worry.

Just like the one that had happened 16 years ago when everything they knew changed. Children's curfew was once again just until the sun set, every step anyone made was with just a little more percussion and every word that was spoken was thought through very carefully.

* * *

><p>Severus Snape was a smart and skillful man who knew exactly how to survive during the war, when conditions were harsh and when one would be stranded in forest or an ice desert. He was also a man capable of finding his enemy in matter of days, or in two days, as it was the case as he stepped in front of Hogwarts gates only two days after Bellatrix informed him of situation.<p>

His memory was great and he used his discipline and work ethics into getting to know everybody that surrounded him, whether they were his enemies or supporters. People are in nature tricky and most of them change their minds, even sides, when their own life is in danger or when they know it'll be beneficial to them. Therefore, to know a friend today is a way of knowing an enemy in future.

Snape waited in the dark for three hours, when he spotted the familiar figure approaching the gates. _'He still walks every evening.' _Snape smirked, Dumbledore was predictable and even though almost everything else changed, people 's character was never changing variable. On which Snape depended.

''Good evening, Albus.'' he greeted in low voice making the older man turn to general area of darkness that surrounded the outside of the walls.

''Severus?'' he questioned as the man moved closer, stepping in the light.

''It has been some time.'' he responded as Dumbledore carefully eyed him.

''We thought you were dead.'' Dumbledore stated, as he knew from the reports that Severus never cooperated with the Order after the war ended. Just like with the Death Eaters.

''I am dead. That is to stay that way.'' responded Severus calmly, his voice deep and even. ''We need to talk about Potter boy.''

''How do I know I can trust you, Severus? Lily is not among the living anymore and you wanting to protect Potter? Well, that's not something, I'm not willing to put my money on.'' said Dumbledore carefully. He had faith in his friend, but faith in others have cost him dearly in the past and he was not in position to take that risk, especially when the plan was moving onto Phase II. Not to mention that he had hurt Severus seriously the last time they saw each other. He had failed to keep his promise to Snape, no matter how much he tried to keep it.

''I have never let you down Albus.'' sneered Snape ''You know that I could be of great value to you. I am dead, invisible and free to roam, you know exactly how you can use me.''

Dumbledore looked at Snape tried to find any kind of bluff, but there was none. He knew deep down that Snape would never gamble like this just on bluff.

''What is it that you'd want in return?'' Albus asked

''Your life.'' Severus stated seriously, his voice grave and filled with pain. ''You have promised me you'd take care of Lily, you promised me she would be safe!'' he roared ''Yet, I had to see her die.''

''Severus...''older man started, but was interrupted quickly

''Do we have a deal?'' asked Snape ''I bring Federation on your side or stop them from intertwining and you give me your life.''

Dumbledore was in deep thought for a minute ''I would have thought you'd ask for Harry's safety not my life.'' he stated ''But since you didn't, that means that Death Eater who brought Harry to me wasn't you. I had suspected much, but never had anything to confirm it with.'' he paused and then asked ''Will that make you happy? My death?''

''No.'' Severus answered coldly ''It'll make me calm. Eye for an eye...'' he trailed off.

After few moments of thinking Albus nodded and reached to shake hands with Severus, who was already muttering the words of Unbreakable vow.

* * *

><p>April was running through the halls with yet another stack of papers under hear arm as she rushed towards Bellatrix' office. The day was hectic from early morning, but it all really started three days ago. Dark Lord has killed guards she heard in the passing; followed by the yelling match between him and Bellatrix was just another sign that something was really wrong. April has barely slept or ate since then, her stomach in knots.<p>

''The files you have requested, Madame Black.'' said April, little without breath as she put the files on Bellatrix' desk. Bellatrix was standing in front of a big map of Europe that she had pulled out of her closet where she stored it many years ago. April could clearly see the glow in Bellatrix' eyes and that was a conformation of her worst nightmare because the only thing that could make her boss so happy was the war.

''Thank you April, why don't you take a break now, you've been running around all day and there might be some chores for you to do later.'' commented Bellatrix as she saw her exhausted assistant.

''I will, Madame.'' April nodded and excused herself.

Bellatrix sighed as she looked at the files on her desk, knowing she will have to work late again. She took the first confidential report on one of the people they suspected was a spy.

* * *

><p>Hermione, Harry, Minerva and Andromeda were sitting around the table as Tonks gave them the last report from the Order. They were moving through everything a bit too fast and they all knew it, but the situation was as it was and they had no choice. All of them knew that if Voldemort would ever be defeated then the time has come and it's now or never.<p>

''The troops are ready at the borders, then?'' asked Minerva

''Yes, they are and they are hidden pretty well. A part of them are native there, they formed villages after the war and nobody knew they were even spies.'' confirmed Tonks

''That's one hell of a cover.'' Andromeda commented

''Sure is, when you combine that with the troops that were send there now, there will be no problem stopping Karkaroff's army.'' nodded Tonks

''The Death Eater in Europe will be cut off from the ones here in Britain after we close Floo network.'' Hermione said, looking at the plans and maps in front of her

''The only way would be by flying or disaparating, but that would be easily noticeable for everyone and they would be an easy target. So they'll either hide or fight.'' Minerva said

''What if they fight?'' asked Harry, still a bit confused about everything.

''Well, most of the people in Neutral Territory are on our side and they will be defeated and rounded soon enough.'' Hermione responded

''But that's just the west Europe.'' said Harry, still not understanding it completely.

''Yes it is, but we're building a wall of sort that will stop Karkaroff's army, we have sent troops, as you have heard and they will hold the line. Euro-Asian Empire will crumble to the ground because Zen and his army will attack them from East, which will weaken the attack on the West because Karkaroff will be busy defending his country from Zen. In the mean time, the Death Eaters in Neutral Territory will be trapped where they are and ceased by our Aurors. With that the only battleground will be Britain and reinforcement for Death Eaters will be none.'' Minerva explained

''I understand.'' nodded Harry, but then gulped a bit and asked ''What's the plan with the battle here?''

''Well, there are several plans, which one we'll put into effect, will be based on how Voldemort reacts on the happenings in Europe.'' responded Hermione looking at Harry who was sitting quietly, colour left his cheeks as he imagined scenarios in his head.

''I have to go.'' Hermione stated as she saw what time it is. She knew Bellatrix would work late, but she had to go her just in case Bellatrix came home earlier than planed.

''Take care, honey.'' said Minerva as she kissed her cheek and hugged her.

* * *

><p>After two hours of studying and examining the reports in front of her, Bellatrix sighed and rubbed her tired eyes. Only two more files left and while she wanted to go home to her wife, she deiced to at least skip through two remaining files.<p>

She opened the file in front of her and she froze; her exhaustion and low concentration disappeared in matter of seconds as memories played in front of her eyes:

_'Bellatrix moved towards the sofa and looked down to see some blonde lying on Hermione. Her Hermione. Nobody was allowed to touch what was hers! Who the hell did the blonde think she was?! Bellatrix couldn't concentrate much on the conversation between the two as her body became overwhelmed with possessiveness, anger and lust she felt for Hermione. She however was brought back in reality as she saw Fleur getting of Hermione and Hermione giving her kiss on the cheek.'_

_'Bellatrix ramped through her house, blasting things like vases, windows or mirrors along her way. She was beside herself with anger, pictures of French blonde and her Hermione on that bloody couch made her blood boil.'_

_' Hermione smiled ''And I do know how to satisfy a woman.''_

_''You practised on that blonde bitch?'' growled Bellatrix as she gripped Hermione's hips painfully, as jealousy and rage raced through her body._

_''Yes, I did.'' Hermione moaned against Bellatrix' ear as dark haired beauty pulled her hips even closer to hers. Hermione knew she had to calm Bellatrix down, no matter much this side of Bella excited her. Hermione put her hand over Bellatrix' and squeezed it gently, when its grip loosened a bit, she guided Bellatrix' hand between her legs._

_''No matter what I did with her, I am yours for taking.'' she guided Bellatrix' hand in her panties and gasped at the feeling ''You can check for yourself.'' '  
><em>

Anger and rage filled remaining of Bellatrix' heart and soul as she slammed the confidential report on the spy named Fleur Delacour. Voldemort's words filled her mind as she grabbed her wand and went home to confront her wife.

_ ''That we don't know if your wife is who she claims to be. That you shouldn't forget about your job and do it properly- not eliminating her as a possible enemy. Find out everything about her- maybe then we can scratch her of the list.''_

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's it for this chapter, I know it's cliffhanger, but I'll try to update soon. Please, review or send me a PM and tell me what you thing about it. :)<strong>


	29. Calm before the storm

**Here it is, new chapter! I hope you like it :D**

**To all of you who wrote me PM's, started to follow the story and especially to those who are reviewing and favouring the story- Thank you! I love to hear your words of support and your thoughts about the chapter. I also, take in consideration your constructive criticism and try to improve from chapter to chapter.**

* * *

><p>On her way out of Meracus manor, Hermione was stopped by Tonks. She looked at the woman, who was now alerted and ready to fight, quite the opposite of her calm demeanour that was there only few minutes earlier when she said goodbye to her and Minerva.<p>

''What happened?'' asked Hermione worried, looking at Tonks, as if she tried to figure it out only from older woman's stance.

''The team that was supposed to get documents from the Ministry of Defense are under attack.'' said Tonks ''We have to go and help them! We need those files and we can not afford the luxury of loosing people and letting them become the prisoners of war. If they talk, the whole operation is under a threat.''

Hermione pondered about Tonks' words but she knew that purple haired woman was right, any potential loss right now is divided just in two categories- catastrophe and less soldiers. Right now, their soldiers, Aurors were worthy more dead than imprisoned. At least when you are dead, you can not talk about the plans of the Order.

''You are right.'' said Hermione as she waved her wand and her battle uniform replaced her comfortable, but snug dress. Her uniform was black leather, silver-titanium armour was embedded in parts of her black pants and her corset, so it would keep her safer during the battles. Her face was covered with a red mask with simple and carefully carved golden details- Minerva's gift to her for upcoming battles. Her mask just like the rest of her armour was inlaced with magic, with protective spells that would keep her safe from some spells but mostly from non magical objects that tend to be in the way during the battle and then hurt the warriors badly. Minerva had survived the First war and she knew how much a piece of wood stabbed in the ribs could hurt and endanger the rest of the fight. During one of the battles, some Death Eater blew up the wooden wall next to her and pieces of wood stuck in her flesh were so painful that she could barely keep her concentration on Death Eaters that were trying to kill her.

''Minerva's waiting for us.'' said Tonks moving towards the stairs that led underground ''Well get in the same way the team did, they are fighting so I don't think anybody really located the place where we penetrated the Ministry.''

''How were they caught?'' asked Hermione as she rushed after Tonks down the stairs

''I have no idea, but they probably put more guards in Ministry then we anticipated and their plan failed.'' responded Tonks as she and Hermione ran towards Minerva.

The three witches were standing in the circle. Minerva spoke in authoritative voice ''We go in, take the documents and we get out. We can not take risks and take wounded ones with us, if they can not keep up and ran away themselves, make their death quick and painful.''

Hermione gulped and Minerva looked at her ''Promise me'' she ordered ''I need you out of there alive.''

After a moment of hesitation, Hermione nodded ''I'm ready.''

* * *

><p>Bellatrix was walking down the hall, many thoughts going through her head, accusations and excuses for her wife's acquaintance with blonde French. Traitor. Not only had she her filthy hands on Hermione's body and pleasured her, to certain point at least, but she was traitor of the regime. The blonde deserved death, Bellatrix decided.<p>

_'But what did her wife deserved? What did she know? Was she a part of rebel resistance? How deep was her connection with them? Was everything just a scheme?'  
><em>

Her disturbing thoughts were interrupted by the soldier running towards her yelling ''Madame Black! Madame Black! The rebels have broken into Ministry of Defence!''

''Send the Death Eaters there!'' barked Bellatrix at him

''They are on the scene, Madame.'' he quickly said ''But the protective spells have been deactivated, but someone changed them, we can not break them.''

''For the love of...'' huffed Bellatrix as she disapparated.

She used secret passage to get in the Ministry and apparated into the Main Hall. Sounds of spells crushing against stone walls, glass ornaments, wooden furniture filled her ears, as well as the sweet sound of spells crushing against fragile frame of human being, breaking flesh and bones in the process. Bellatrix' eyes turn dark, adrenaline and bloodlust coursing through her body. Every pump of her heart echoed loudly in her ears, her hand gripped the wand strongly as every muscle in her body cried out their readiness to fight. Madame Black was out for blood and she will get it.

She moved quickly down the hall and into Archive vault where most of the commotion took place. A man ran towards her, blood stained his white shirt, limp obvious in the way he moved- that's where she would struck first. And she did, the first spell went to his right leg, breaking it completely while the air was filled with his painful cry. Second strike, his left shoulder- skin completely torn off his body, impact making him collide with the wall behind him. Final spell, right in the middle of his neck, a fine gash from right bottom to right upper part of his neck. His body sank down, a bloody trace on a wall behind him, as the smell of iron reached Bellatrix' nostrils making her smirk. She entered the Archive vault and took in the fight in front of her. There were about 8 members of rebels, probably Aurors, that she could spot at the moment and one she recognised immediately- Minerva McGonagall. She heard battle sounds in one of the back rooms so she knew there were more of them, but she concentrated on 8 of them here and on 4 of guards that were trying to stop the rebels.

She decided to battle through to get to McGonagall. She ran towards older witch as one of the rebels cut her way and she began a duel with him. He wasn't bad, but he was no match to Bellatrix and in few waves of her wand he dropped dead, blood surrounding his corpse. Another rebel cast a spell at her, but she blocked it just in time, this time angry she waved her wand and blew up a wooden desk behind him, distracting him and then ended his life in one 'Avada Kedavra'.

Another person ran towards Minerva, making Bellatrix frown a bit, this woman was in her battle uniform, mask firmly on her face. She said something to Minerva and they started to run away, just like the rest of the rebels. Bellatrix spring into action, running after Minerva and the masked woman. They moved fast, but so she did and in matter of seconds she was close enough to cast spells and blow up things around them, making it harder for them to move. She moved her wand and a bright light flashed, turning into whip and closing around masked woman's waist; Bellatrix tugged her and she ended flying backwards and into some shelves with the files on them. She saw two Death Eaters to her right and decided to let them take care of masked woman as she continued to chase after Minerva. A big explosion happened then, between Bellatrix and Minerva, making Bellatrix fly into the wall and Minerva disappear behind the desk.

_'They became more organised.' _concluded Bellatrix.

* * *

><p>As Bellatrix smashed her against some shelves with brutal force, Hermione fell down and the wand fell from her hand. Two Death Eaters ran towards her and before they reached her, she grabbed her wand and fired spells at them. The duel continued, but with quick movements and just the right timing she managed to disarm them, wounding one and killing other man.<p>

But then she found herself frozen and she looked at her wife standing few feet away, before she even raised her wand, she found herself disarmed and painfully smashed against the wall.

''Aghh!'' she yelped

''Crucio!'' barked Bellatrix, her blood boiling as she was almost certain who was behind the fact that her wand would not let her go full strength on the woman in front of her just confirmed it. The oath, while letting her hurt her wife, would never let Bellatrix go full force and would stop her from killing her.

Bellatrix was one of the strongest and one of the most skillful witches in the world and her half strength was full strength for most other wizards. Hermione, not experienced in receiving a torture, was sure she was about to die by the hands of her wife.

Bellatrix lifted the curse and Hermione fell down on the floor whimpering. Bellatrix moved towards her, bent over and grabbed her mask ''You filthy little bitch.'' she growled as she revealed Hermione's face.

''Bella...please.'' pleaded Hermione as she look into enraged face of her wife.

''Silence!'' she yelled, slapping her across the face. Hermione started to sob, but before Bellatrix could say anything, a Death Eater appeared

''Madame Black...'' he said as he looked at her and the rebel lying on the floor in front of her. Bellatrix could see recognition in his eyes and she pulled her wand yelling ''Avada Kedavra.'' making him fell down dead.

Bellatrix put away her wand, grabbed Hermione's wand and picked hurt and exhausted young witch in her arms. They disapparated before other Death Eaters could see them.

* * *

><p>Bellatrix apparated them into their bedroom and she threw Hermione on the bed. In rage, she started to tear down and removing Hermione's uniform.<p>

''Please, Bella, don't...'' Hermione pleaded

''Shut up!'' Bellatrix roared as she pulled off her clothes, leaving her only in underwear. Hermione's body was full of bruises on the parts that weren't protected by her uniform and on parts where the hits were so strong that the protective spells were broken. She took the clothes and hid them in the closet, just in case.

Bellatrix yelled and house elf appeared, she ordered him to get her some healing potion, the one in her cupboard that would make Hermione heal in matter of minutes.

''Should I get Madame Meracus' usual healing potion?''

Bellatrix looked at Hermione who flinched at the question. Bellatrix growled, wanting to know what more was Hermione hiding from her she nodded her head and elf disapparated. Bellatrix mind and heart raged on and she turned to Hermione

''What else did you keep from me?'' she barked ''I saw the way you flinched a minute ago. What healing potion?''

Hermione just pull herself into fetal position and tried to bury her head into mattress beneath her as she cried. That made Bellatrix even angrier, she refused to believe she married such a weak person. Her Hermione was strong, beautiful and with sharp tongue. This weak behaviour wasn't allowed! She grabbed Hermione's ankle and dragged her in one pull at the edge of the bed, she grabbed both of Hermione's wrists and pressed them down on the mattress. Hermione yelped at the pull and dragging, but other than that remained quiet, her eyes and cheeks wet from tears, but she stopped crying.

''Look at me.'' said Bellatrix, her voice deep and serious ''Have you lied to me about this as well? I thought I married someone strong, not someone who cries the moment something goes wrong.''

Hermione looked at her and she saw Bellatrix calmed down a little, but she knew that was only calm before the storm. ''I am not weak.''

''Good.'' said Bellatrix ''You're going to need the strength.'' she growled looking at the younger woman under her. She moved away from Hermione as elf apparated, unfazed by the scene before him- Merlin knows he worked for purebloods long enough, and put two potions on the bedside table. Bellatrix excused elf, reached for the healing potion he placed on the bedside table and gave it to Hermione.

''Drink it and sleep, your body will fully recover within few hours.'' said Bellatrix '' You are not allowed to go anywhere, especially to your little rebel friends. If you try I will kill you, even if that means I'll kill myself in the process. Right now, I'm good as dead anyways, if Voldemort finds out.''

''Bella...''tried Hermione

''Don't.'' ordered Bellatrix ''Not now. I have to go and take care of the mess you made and pray to Merlin, I keep myself in check. Otherwise you'll regret it, more than you know.''

Hermione could clearly see that Bellatrix was struggling to keep herself from hurting her, so she shut up. Bellatrix took the other potion, the one Hermione took everyday so she wouldn't get pregnant and left the room, slamming the door behind her. The door glowed in light blue colour and Hermione recognised it as a restrictment spell. She was angry at the part of herself that was responding to Bellatrix' bloodlust and this kind of behaviour, as she shook her head to let go of that feeling. She gulped down the potion and lied back as the unconscious took over her mind, leaving it blank and calm for a moment.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's it for this chapter, please review and tell me your thoughts! Next chapter is coming soon and you're in for one emotional ride.<strong>


End file.
